


Beyond Saving...

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Minor Trigger Warning, Mystery, Oops, Rape/Non-con Elements, Septiplier - Freeform, Smidge of alcoholism, Smut, So..., Suggested self-harm, Violence, dont judge me..., i listen to angsty music when i write..., i think, im sorry, its not that bad, its so bad, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mild torture scenes, pheewww..., possibly smut, some blood and gore as well, these tags have gotten a lot more colorful since i started..., yeah theres smut, yeah..., you'll be okay, youll be fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian future, with the Militants taking people from their homes left and right, how do Mark and Jack fit into the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh! I'm really excited about this one! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Almost forgot to mention, this is from mostly Jack's POV, some of Mark's POV with a few third person bits in between. You know what, I'll just indicate the POV when it happens! Enjoy!

JACK'S POV

It was dark… It was cold… It was packed full of about ten people screaming, crying, and sobbing… It was the metal chamber of the truck that they had shoved us in… They came to the apartment in the middle of the night, breaking down the door, knocking over everything as they went… She was there… She was in the kitchen, startled… She didn’t listen to them… She didn’t know who they were, they were invading our home… She resisted… They… They shot her… Signe was… Dead… 

I rushed down the stairs to find her on the ground, blood pooling around her… I fell to my knees as they shouted commands at me. ‘Down on the ground, hands behind your head, now!’ I did as they asked… They placed restraints on my hands, and began to drag me away from her… I didn’t want to leave her, I tried to stay a moment, but the butt of a gun was bashed against my head, and I was pushed to keep moving, leaving my deceased girlfriend on the floor in a puddle of her own blood… Now here I am, freezing, starving, blood running down my forehead… I never thought they’d come to Ireland. I felt safe. I now know I wasn’t… They are the ones everyone talks about in hushed whispers… They are the Militants… People bent on causing pain and using force to get what they want… I look around at the faces of the terrified people. 

“Jack?” I hear a small voice ask. I scan around and land on a face staring at me. Their sandy blonde hair is wild, their fierce blues eyes filled with worry.

“Felix? The fuck are you doing here?” Felix is a friend from Sweden I had met online a few years back. But he lives in England. The fuck is he doing in Ireland?

“I was on holiday here, I was going to head over to the apartment to surprise you tomorrow, but then this shit happened.” He stares at the ground, then looks back up at me, tears in his eyes. “They… They took Marzia, Jack… They took her, and I don’t know where she is…” 

“I’m so sorry, Felix…” We sit in silence for a while until Felix finally says something.

“Wait a minute… Where’s Signe?” I feel a stab of pain in my heart, and turn my head away from Felix, trying to mask the sobs. It’s so hard to speak.

“They… T-they uh… Oh god, Felix, she’s gone…” I can’t control my sobbing, but I can’t wipe my tears for my hands are tied behind my back.

“Holy fuck, Jack… I’m so sorry… Those fucking bastards will pay for what they’ve done one day…” My heart hardens. Sadness turns to anger, fear turns to motivation…

“Oh, I’ll make sure of it…” We sit in silence for the rest of the trip, shivering, sniveling, and shaking at bumps in the road. Eventually the truck comes to a stop, and the doors are opened, spotlights blind us.

“MOVE! NOW!” I hear a voice shout. The people closest to the doors begin filing out.

“Come on, Jack.” Felix says as he gets up. I'm too overwhelmed with emotions to move.

“Come, on! Let’s move, greenie!” A guard shouts, referring to my green hair. I can’t. I’m frozen in place, and at this point I don’t know if it’s from fear or the freezing cold. The guard hops into the truck with me, and walks over to me. They grab my shoulders forcefully, and rip me from the ground. I can barely stand.

“I said, move, bitch.” The guard says coldly. He moves behind me, and pushes the barrel of his gun to my back. Oh god, I stumble forward a few steps. I reach the edge of the truck bed, the guard pushes me. I fall face first into the snow, it’s so cold. The guard’s feet land in the snow next to me, and he pulls me to my feet once again. I look up and see Felix. He moves towards me.

“Jack, are you okay?” I am anything but. I rest my head in his neck, and cry. I can’t wrap my arms around him, I can’t get a grasp on the last scrap of normal life I had. 

“Attention prisoners!” I hear a deep voice come from a pedestal at the front of the group. He sounds American. “This will be your new home from now on, until we decide what we will do with you.” The guard continues, I look to see him, I couldn’t tell much of his appearance. He is in full combat clothes. All black, various knives and guns held in sheaths and holsters. He has a helmet on. “Those of you on the left will go to housing A, those of you on the right will go to housing B.” Felix and I are headed for housing B. At least I’ll be with him through this living hell. We trudge through the snow, being ushered along by guards, their guns always trained on us. We are filed into the heavily guarded door, I see guards cutting the ties from our hands, and forcing us inside the doors. I feel the blood begin to circulate through my hands as they are released. I am shoved past the door and fall to the ground. I hear shuffling steps behind me, and two hands are placed on my shoulders. Felix begins to lift me from the ground. We stand, and I wrap my arms around his neck, he is shocked for a moment, but he returns the hug. I can’t stop the sobbing.

“Uh, Jack?” I look up, and see everyone is staring at us. I pull away and look back at the door.

“Good night, filth.” One of the guards closes the bulkhead. I could hear several locks click shut. I look around. We're in a gray concrete room with a high ceiling. There are bright spotlights far above our heads. Small cots are spread all over the place. There are others in the room. Including us, the arrivals, there are about twenty of us. They walk towards us with blankets, and friendly, understanding smiles. They must know how we feel.

“Oh my god, Jack? Felix?” I look up and see a chubby man with glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Another internet friend of mine.

“Bob? You’re here?” I question.

“Yeah, they just flew us in a few days ago. Oh god, look at your head.” I feel the spot where I had been struck with the butt of the gun. It hurts so bad, and feels crusted over with blood. “Come on, I’ll take you to Mandy.” Mandy is Bob’s wife. “She knows a thing or two about first aid.”

“Hey guys! Goddamn…” She remarks as her eyes land on me.

“Hey, Mandy, it’s been a while.”

“Here, you wait here.” She ushers me to a bed. “I’m going to the Window to get some first aid supplies.”

“The Window?” I ask. Bob responds as Mandy shuffles off, 

“It’s where they give us supplies when we ask. Only if they feel like it though…”

“I’d only ever heard about these places…” Felix says.

“Me, too.” Bob agrees.

“It’s all so fucked up…” I comment.

“I know. Wade’s here as well. He went with Molly to bring blankets.” Bob informs us. “Oh, you guys are prolly freezing.” He reaches underneath the bed and produces two blankets. I wrap it around my shoulders.

“Thanks, bro.” Felix says as he takes the blanket. Mandy returns a moment later her arms full of supplies.

“I got what I could.” She says.

“Thank you, Mandy.”

“Here lay down, and bite this.” She hands me a towel. I do as I was told. She rips open a packet of antiseptic wipes.

“This is going to sting a little... Or a lot...” She presses it to my head, and begins to wipe the blood away. She's right, it stings like a bitch. I bite into the towel hard. I can feel the bleeding begin anew. Mandy presses a clean bandage to it, and wraps it around my head. Oh god, it hurts.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” 

“Hey, guys.” Wade says walking up with Molly. “We saw you guys, so we decided to drag over some beds for you. Oh, Jack, that looks like it hurts.”

“No kidding…” 

Molly pipes up, “It’s gonna be lights out soon, guys.”

“Thanks, at least we’ll be going through the end of the world together.” Felix remarks.

“Oh yay…” I say lazily. “It is strange how pretty much all of our friend circle are in the same building.” I notice.

Wade agrees, “You know, you’re right. There are actually more of us. Matt and Ryan are in the showers, Arin and Danny should be brought back inside in a little while.

Felix chimes in, “Wait, really? What the fuck? It’s like they know we know each other.”

Bob answers him, “They do have an excellent research/hacking team. It’s quite possible this was all set up. For what reason? I’ve no clue.”

I think of something. “If that were true, um… H-have you seen Mark?” Bob looks at the ground and shuffles his feet. He looks ashamed of something. What the hell?

Wade answers me, “No, as a matter of fact we haven’t. “

“Oh, I just hope he’s safe… Wherever he is...”

I scan around and see a man and a woman in each other’s embrace. The man is taller than her, has bright blue eyes, and big ears. The woman has darker skin, brown eyes, and brown hair with a blonde ombre. 

“Matthias? Amanda?” I call out to them. Yet more friends from the internet. Strange how we were in the same place. Matt looks up at me, he has tears in his eyes. He whispers something to Amanda, and they walk over.

“Are you guys okay?” Bob asks.

“No, we are absolutely not.” Matthias replies coldly.

“It’ll be alright, you’ll get used to the place.” Mandy reassures them.

“No, that’s not it…” Amanda chokes on her tears.

“They took us from her… They took us from our little Luna…” Matthias sobs.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry guys…” Felix says.

“You guys will see her again.” I tell them.

“How can you be sure?” Matthias questions.

“Because first opportunity I get…” I glance around at my friends. “I’m burning this place to the ground…”

The lights go out, and we climb into bed. How the fuck am I supposed to sleep at a time like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading! See you for the next update!


	2. That's An Order...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is having a bad first day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, here we fucking go! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Mark will come in later, I promise, btw...) Remember to let me know what you thought of this chapter! It really helps!

JACK'S POV

Her screams echo through my dreams. ‘Jack, please! Help me!’ She yells. I am tied to a chair, she is in front of me, a gun held to her temple… Blood drips from her lips. I try to reassure her. ‘It’s going to be alright, I promise.’ I whimper. ‘Think again.’ The sick fuck holding the gun says. The shot rings through the night. She falls limp to the ground, the fear frozen in her eyes. The chair I’m in begins to move away from her. I struggle in my restraints. ‘Signe! No! Stop! Signe! I- I’m so sorry… I love you, Signe…’

I awake to a loud shouting. I’m sweating and out of breath.

“UP UP UP! Your training begins now, new recruits.” I scoff, they call us recruits. More like people forced into submission. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Who am I kidding? I look around at all of my friends. They all look groggy and rub at their eyes. The voice comes back in on the intercom.

“We've placed uniforms under your cots, please put them on, then file into your appropriate group numbers found on your collars.” I put on the dull gray uniform, complete with gray combat boots. I look at my group number. Five. I look up at my friends. 

“I got five.”

“Me too.” Almost all of them reply. Arin, Dan, Matt, Ryan, Bob, Wade, Felix and I are in the same group. We stand under the door labeled five and await further instructions. The doors open and we funnel in. There are two men standing on what appears to be a fighting mat. One of them, I've never seen before, but the other looks like the commander from last night. He still has his helmet on. There are more mats in a grid system around the room.

“Welcome to combat training. My name is Sergeant Adams. Here is where you'll learn to fight. Everyone pick a partner and stand next to a mat.” 

‘What is this? Grade school? Everybody pick a buddy.’ I think to myself. It's Arin and Dan, Matt and Ryan, Bob and Wade, and Felix and I.

“One of you pick up the arm pads and block the others punches. We just want to see how you fight first, if at all.”

Oh yay… Felix picks up the arm guards. He tries to make fun out of our situation.

“Fight me, Jack. Or I'll roast your ass again.” I slightly smile at that. But I don't want to fight… I hear Danny yell from across the room.

“Come at me, scrublord, I'm ripped!” Oh, the goofball.

“Something the matter?” The sergeant appeared next to our mat in a matter of seconds. He scared the crap out of me. “Come on, Jack is it? Throw a few punches.”

“I don't want to.” I mutter under my breath. 

“I'm sorry what was that?”

“I don't want to fight.” I squeak. My anxiety's building.

“Oh he doesn't want to fight,” he turns to his assistant. “Did you hear that?” The other man nods quietly. “Well, we’ll just have to teach him what happens when you don't follow orders.” He takes a step towards me, causing me to jump, but then he stops. “You know what? Why don't you take this one?” He says to the other man.

“Uh, sir, I don't think I should-”

“That was an order, mister.” The man in the mask appears to gulp.

“Okay.” He shuffles in front of me and stands there.

“Well go on, son. Make me proud.” I don't know what's going on. Suddenly, the man in front of me grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls his arm back to punch me, but he holds his position. I stare into the black plastic that covered his face. All I get is my terrified expression staring back at me. The Sergeant ushers him from the sidelines.

“Come on, son, do your job.” The man’s face falls a little, almost as if to say, ‘I'm sorry.’ He brings his fist down hard. It collides with my cheek, sending a jolt through my entire body. I fall to the ground with shock.

“Jack!” I hear Felix yell.

“Interfere, and you'll be right there with him.” Adams warns. I look over and see Matt and Ryan each have a hand on Felix’s shoulders, holding him back. I struggle to get to my feet and stand there, hunched over. I sense the vile, metallic taste of blood in my mouth, and spit on the mat.

“Come on, you're not finished yet.”

“B-but sir.” He argues.

“That is a direct order.” He looks back at me. Quick as a flash, his foot collides with the back of my knee, and he punches down on my chest, sending my back hurtling towards the floor. It knocks the wind out of me and my head snaps back and hits the floor. Oh fucking hell… I get to my feet once again. I won't let them take my consciousness. 

“Come on, one more, to really hit it home.”

“That's enough.” My punisher says to his commander. 

“Goddamn it, if you don't do this, you're out boy, you hear me?” He turns back towards me, and sighs. He pulls his arm back and drives it into my gut. I double over in pain, and the last thing I see is his foot, flying towards my vision. I'm out cold…

 

______________________________________________________________________________

(Third person POV) 

“Alright I think that's good enough, son. I’m proud of you.” The man who's just knocked Jack out balls his fists angrily.

“Can I leave now?” He says through gritted teeth. 

“Of course, go celebrate.” He turns on his heel and stands in front of the friends of the man who is out cold. They all stare at him, speechless. He looks down and stomps towards them, they part for him, and his feet are heard slamming down the hall. There is cold silence from everyone staring after him. Matt and Ryan finally release Felix, who falls to his knees next to Jack, and pulls him into his lap. He caresses his head, and begins to cry. He had to sit there while that monster threw the punches. Blood trickles from Jack’s lips. His eye is swelling shut. Black and blue… Black and blue all over... His breath is so shaky...

“Oh, yeah you should probably take him to the infirmary I guess.” Felix looks up wildly at the instructor, hurt in his eyes.  
“It's down the hall to the right. You can hardly miss it. I'll allow three of you to go with him.” He acts as if nothing were wrong. Dan steps forward.

“Arin and I will go with you, Felix.” Dan offers.

“Thanks guys.” Felix shifts and Arin and Dan kneel on the ground on the opposite side of Jack. They place their arms under him.

“On three. One, two, three!” Arin says. They lift him from the ground together and begin to carry him to the infirmary. The instructor takes this time to chip in.

“Have fun, guys.” He laughs. But the reasons behind the laugh are of cruel intent. Felix flashes him an angry glare before turning down the hall.

______________________________________________________________________________

There is a bright light in my eyes. I hear the beep of a heart monitor. I loosely swing my head to look around. Why can’t I open my other eye? Someone moves towards me. I see sandy blonde hair. My vision is so blurry, all sounds are muffled. As I wake up more, things get a bit clearer. A tall man with wild hair and warm brown eyes moves towards me. 

“What's up, you fucking pussy? Welcome back to consciousness!” It's Danny… And Felix… And Arin… 

“H-Hey guys…” My voice is raspy, my chest hurts so bad. 

“Easy Jack.” Arin tells me, holding up his hands. “You need to take it easy.” It takes me a moment to realize what's going on… That asshole… Whoever the fuck he is, did this… I'm going to make him pay… I hear the voice of a stranger.

“You boys best be getting back to the room. It's near lights out, and if you're back here, and not injured, the guards will not be happy.” 

Danny answers, “Thanks, doc. Will we be able to visit him tomorrow?”

“Yes, during free time. I'll see you then.” Felix grabs my hand.

“You're in good hands, bud, don't worry. This guy’s one of the only nice ones around here.” He smiles at me, squeezes my hand and exits with Arin and Dan. The doctor walks in front of me. He has dark brown hair and eyes, a bushy beard, and a semi-thick country accent.

“Hello, Mr. Mcloughlin, my name is Ken, and I'll be your doctor for today. How're you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Understandable.” He smiles.

“When will I be able to leave?”

“Why, you planning on going somewhere?” He’s trying to keep the mood light.

“To take that asshole to the ground.”

“Oh, I wouldn't want to do that.” He speaks to me like a condescending adult.

“You haven't had your insides turned to mush, have you?” I snap.

“Fair point. I'm just saying, Captain Seán isn't as bad as he seems.”

I jump at the name... “Did you say Seán?”

“Yeah, that's the name he picked, why?”

“It's just… Nothing… How could you say he's not that bad?”

“I know him better than you. He was acting on orders.”

“Yeah, sure.” I scoff. He puts his hands up. 

“Okay, believe what you will. You need to get some rest.”

“I am fucking exhausted.”

“Well, we're just going to monitor you overnight, get you some meds and you should be good to go around lunch time tomorrow. Sound good?”

“Yeah…Thank you… Sorry if I seemed snappy… I'm just confused and tired and angry…”

“It's alright.” And with that, I lean back and drift away.

______________________________________________________________________________

(Third person POV)

Ken walks through the door onto the other side of the double sided mirror used to monitor patients without them seeing you staring. Ken looks over at him.

“Yeah, I don't think he'll want to talk to you…”

“I know, I just, I didn't mean… It's just that I had to… Or else...”

“Hey, it's going to be alright…” Ken tries to reassure him. There's a moment of silence. “You know, I've been meaning to ask you something…”

“Shoot.”

“Why'd you pick the name Seán?”

“Oh it was, uh… Just the name of some guy I knew before I came here…” His voice sounds far away, Ken decides not to push any further. 

“Okay, well, I have to close up shop, you ready?” Seán sighs and looks at Jack another moment, then slides off of the table. 

“Yeah… Thank you, Ken…”

“Anytime, Seán...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you guys think?! I'd absolutely love to hear from you all! Thanks for reading! I'll have another update out in a few hours! See you then, lovelies!


	3. It Can't Be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets better, and confronts Captain Sean... All there is is devastation, confusion, and shock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this so far! Here is chapter three! I'll have chapter four up maybe later this afternoon.

I awake to the sound of a door opening. Felix walks in.

“How’s it going, bro?” He gives me a weak smile. His eyes are slightly watery.

“Oh, it’s great. What’s happened since I’ve been here?”

“Nothing much. That asshole wasn’t at combat training today. A shame, I would’ve kicked the shit out of him if he was...”

“Thanks, Felix. So what did everyone else say?”

“They’ve been so worried. I heard Ken was going to release you soon?”

“That’s what he told me.”

“I don’t see how.” He laughs a little.

“How do you mean?”

“Wait, seriously?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Here, hang on a second.” Felix walks over to a table and shuffles through the items on top of it. He produces a mirror and brings it over to me “Here.” He holds the mirror up to me. Oh god… I don’t recognize myself… My left eye is still super swollen, there are different shades of black and blue and purple… My lower lip is crusted over blood… I turn my head slightly and stare at my purple jawline…

“Goddamn…”

“You see what I mean?”

“Yeah, I didn’t even realize I looked this bad…”

“That’s why we’ve fucking been worried sick! Ken said you’ve healed pretty well so far, you just might carry the marks for a few more days…” I sigh. “What?” He asks.

“It’s just…” Something bothers me in the back of my mind, but it can wait… “Nothing, I’m fine…”

“Okay, I’ve got to go for lunch, I’ll see you later, bro.”

“Later.” He walks out of the door and closes it behind him. Ken walks out of the door behind me.

“Morning, sunshine.” He says.

“Morning. When can I leave?”

“Wow, has my company been that bad?” Ken chuckles.

“No, not at all, I’m sorry. I just... I want to see my friends again.”

“I understand, I can release you now, if you’re feeling up for it.”

“Alright, let’s give it go.” I swing my legs over the bed, and begin to stand, I feel a little queasy.

“Take it easy, Jack.”

“I know.” I use the bedpost to support me and hobble over to the table. I pull the hospital gown off, my chest is bare, but my pants are still on, thank god. I shiver at the cold, and look down at my chest. Oh, fuck… There are deep bruises of various sizes over my chest and stomach… I think to myself, ‘I’m going to fuck him up, soon as I get the chance…’ I grab my shirt from the chair, and slide it on slowly. I have aches and pains all over.

“You’re sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah…” I say through gritted teeth. I take a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

“Can I at least escort you to your friends at lunch?”

“I’d like that.” We walk towards the door and Ken opens it for me.”Thank you.”

“No problem.” As we walk down the hall, Ken explains a few things. “Okay, so if the pains prove to be too much, just come to my office, I’ll give you some pain meds. Here, take this.” He slips a bracelet on my wrist. “It’ll allow you to leave during training and virtually anything. Don’t abuse it though, they may get suspicious.” We reach the end of the hall and Ken opens the door. I walk in slowly, it’s huge. I’ve never seen a room so big. There are rows and rows of of tables filled with food and people. The lunchtime chatter is so loud. I look around, searching for familiar faces. I see someone stand up over the rest of the crowd. They squint staring at me, until recognition washes over their face. It's Wade. He motions to the rest of my friends with him, and we all walk towards each other. Ken follows behind me. Bob, Wade, and Felix run up to me, and pull me into an embrace. I grunt.

“Take it easy guys, my chest…” They pull away.

“Sorry, bud.” Bob apologizes. “Whoa, you look like shit…”

“Gee, thanks.” Wade looks over at Ken, who is awkwardly standing to the side.

“I take it you’re the man who took care of my friend? Ken was it?”

“That would be me.” Ken replies.

“Thank you.” Wade holds out his hand to Ken, and he accepts it. Once he completes shaking hands with Bob and Felix, I hold out my hand to him.

“Thanks fer everything, Ken.”

“It was my pleasure, and don’t forget what I said about the pain meds.”

“I won’t, thank you again!” Ken walks off.

Bob finally says something. “So, come on Jack, let’s go fill everyone in. We’ve all been so worried.” We shuffle over to the rest of the group and they all greet me, talking of my shit appearance, how worried they’ve been, and what I’ve missed.

“Here, take a seat.” Matt offers.

“Thanks.” As I go to sit down, my eyes fall on a raised section of the floor at the front of the room. It appears to be where the guards and instructors eat. My eyes land on him. Captain Sean, or whatever his name is. I throw an ugly glare towards him. His masked face appears to see me too. He leans over, says something to his colleagues, and gets up from his seat. He walks quickly, staring at the ground, and disappears behind a door at the front of a room.

Matt looks up at me, “Uh, you okay, bud?” I had been staring, halfway in my seat for a moment.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, just thought I saw something, it’s nothing.” I quickly take my seat. The next time I see him… That’s when… 

My revenge…

 

We laugh and joke all the rest of lunch, I have a great time, despite the awful situation. The bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. We all begin to get up, a stab of pain goes through me.

Matt puts his hand on my shoulder, “Whoa, dude, are you alright?”

“Yeah, ‘m fine” I say through gritted teeth.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll just go to Ken, get some pain meds. I’ll be fine.”

“You want one of us to go with you?”

“No, it’s okay. I can make it.” We walk out of the door, and say our goodbyes. I trudge down the halls towards the infirmary. Oh god, the pain dots my vision with black specks around the edges. I barely make it to the infirmary. Once I reach the infirmary I knock on the door and have to use it to support myself. Ken opens it, smiling. The door flies open with my weight on it, and Ken has to catch me. His smile disappears when he sees the pain and perspiration on my face.

“Come in, come in.” He ushers me inside urgently. I swear I see the back door shut frantically, as if someone were leaving in quite a hurry. I stumble in and collapse on the hospital bed. Ken rustles through some cabinets, and produces a needle. Yay, shots, love em… He walks over to me, the needle seems much larger now that he’s closer. He inserts it into my neck. I feel a pinch on the surface of the tender skin of my neck, and feel it travel down into my neck in a straight line. I feel the thick liquid entering my bloodstream as Ken pushes down on the syringe. It burns at first, but subsides a bit, as it begins to circulate through me. In about a minute that felt like a forever, the pain begins to subside. I quit panting, and start to slow my breathing, and grind my teeth a little less.

“Thank you.” I gasp.

“No problem. Maybe you shouldn’t have left so soon…”

“I guess so…” With that my vision darkens, and I lose consciousness. 

 

I stay in the infirmary for two more days until Ken thinks I can leave again. It's dinner time.

“Thank you so much, for everything, Ken. You’ve done so much for me.”

“Aw, it was nothing… The offer still stands for coming in whenever you feel the need. You should be fine this time, just take it easy.”

“I will.” I walk out of the infirmary, the swelling in my eye is nearly gone, only several fading bruises remain. I feel so much better than before. As I pass a side hall, I see someone out of the corner of my eye. I take a few steps back to look at them. Oh god… It’s him… He’s leaning against the wall brushing at his knuckles gingerly. They’re bruised… He looks up at me and freezes. I do the same. We stand there staring at each other. I can’t tell his expression because of the helmet. This… This Sean… Isn’t in his usual combat gear, or armor, or whatever it is. He has on black jeans and a tight black t-shirt that shows his sculpted abdomen prominently. Is he too strong? I don’t care. I am going to land at least one hit. I walk up to him silently. I’m terrified. I don’t want our encounter to go like last time. He takes a small step back from me.

He speaks up, “I-” Before he can continue I pull my elbow across my body, and drive it into his ribcage. He stumbles slightly. I dash backwards, expecting him to hit back.

He goes to talk again. “Jack, stop.” He grunts, gripping at his side. He stares a moment, turns, and starts to walk away. I'm not letting him get away this easily. I run at him and ram my foot into the back of his knee joint. He falls to his knees and stays there. I plant my foot on the center of his back, and he falls to the ground. I hear the air leave his lungs as his chest slams into the floor.

“Jack…” He wheezes. I’m not done. I use my foot to flip him onto his back, and place my foot on his throat. My actions are fueled by blind rage. I'm not fully in control.

“Jack…” He gasps for air and wheezes. I lift my foot a little. “Sean! Stop, please!” He screams. I stumble backwards… Did he…? He knows my real name…? Something I only told a few people...

“What?” I stare incredulously.

“Sean, please…” He croaks. How does he know my name? I draw my foot back and kick his helmet. The visor flies off. I look down at him, seeing his face for the first time… Although, oh my god… This isn’t the first time I have seen this face… No… Nononono, it can not be him! Oh my god! Tears fell down his face, terror comes into his eyes as I stood over him… I hear a shuffling behind me.

“What’s going on down there?!” Another guard. “Sean!” He yells, referring to the man I thought I knew… 

“No, James!” The pathetic human being on the floor calls out to the guard. I hear footsteps approaching quickly, and feel the butt of a gun slam into my head… Everything is in slow motion… I fall next to him, our faces are inches from each other… 

“How could you?” Is all I can say as my vision darkens.

“I-I’m so sorry…” He chokes. Everything goes black…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hoped you enjoyed chapter three! Please let me know what you thought! I'll see you all later for chapter four in a few hours! ;)


	4. How Could You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Jack knows the truth... Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a little later than promised, I had some family over and such. I'm glad you've stayed reading this long, thank you so much!

(Third Person POV)

“Sean, what is it with you two?”

“Nothing.”

“Sean.”

“Ken, I swear to god…”

“Alright, geez, calm down.” Sean looks at Jack laying in the hospital bed next to him. Tears begin to swell.

“I never meant to…” Monitors start beeping. Ken looks frantically at the readings.

“Sean! Your heartrate is out of control! You need to calm down.”

“I’m trying, I just… Oh god…”

“I’m going to have to administer the anesthesia.” Panic comes over Sean’s heart.

“No, I can’t be here when he wakes up! No… N-no…” He drifts away as the medicine kicks in.

LATER

JACK'S POV

Ken finishes tidying up the infirmary, and looks at his two sleeping patients. “There, that oughta be it. Rest well you two…” Ken walks out of the room, and then there is silence...

And then, it is broken...

“Don’t even fucking pretend that you’re asleep, Mark.” There is hatred in my voice when I say his name. I roll over and look at him in disgust. My eyes land on his face, and I see him rapidly shut his eyes. “I saw that you motherfucker.”

“I…” He opens his brown eyes slowly. They look so sad. Like a sad puppy.

“You what? There is nothing that could justify this... Nothing…” I’m seething with rage.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Finally, he speaks.” I scoff. “I don’t even know… There’s just nothing you can say to fix this.”

“I know…” He says slowly.

“I just want to know why? Why would you do this?”

“I can’t tell you, Jack...” He sits up, looking at me with his big, sad brown eyes.

“How could you work for them, Mark? How?” I begin to raise my voice. He sits for a moment, staring into his lap. He lifts his hand and runs it through his black and red hair.

“I just… I can’t…”

“The hell do you mean you can’t?!”

“I did it to protect you!” He screams. He pulls his knees to his chest, and hugs them. “I did it to protect you, and everyone I’ve ever known and loved…”

‘Loved?’ I think to myself. I push it aside, and continue yelling. “Some great fucking job that did! I was taken from my home, I’ve been knocked out two or three times, once by you by the way, and Signe is dead!” Saying the words makes it so much more real. I curl into a ball and begin to cry.

“What?” He looks at me in disbelief, his mouth agape.

“She’s dead, Mark! They shot her!”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I had no idea…” I sob intensely into my pillow. It sends convulsions all through my body. I hear the bed next to me creak, and a few grunts of pain. I feel my bed move, and arms wrap around me. I look up and see him.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARD!” I screech. He pulls away, nearly falling off of the bed, looking so hurt. I didn’t care. He climbs off of the bed and falls towards the wall. He barely catches himself, and half slides, half falls down the wall. I look over the bed at his position on the ground. He looks like a pathetic heap on the floor, tears are falling down his face. He looks at me hopelessly. I almost feel bad for him. Almost… There's something he's not telling me.

“Mark, I wish that things were different… I wish that none of this had ever happened… But it has, and you can’t just… Nothing is fine between us, I hope you know…”

He speaks in between sobs. “Jack, oh god… I wish I could tell you… Make you understand…”

“Understand what?”

“Everything. You will in time… I just… I need you to trust me…”

“Trust you? How the hell am I supposed to do that, Mark? You’ve done nothing to earn my trust.”

“I know, I’m so sorry, Sean, I-”

“No, you do not get to call me that name.” I growl. “Not now… Why does everyone think your name is Sean around here anyways?”

“It’s the name I gave them... The name I chose... The name I thought I was protecting…”

“The fuck are you talking about?”

He explodes, “I did it to protect you, damn it! They said if I did as I was told, you’d be safe… I can see they lied…”

“They always lie, Mark! I can take care of myself just fine, thank you!” He looks up at me from the ground frantically. There's a wildness in his eyes.

“Some day soon, you will understand. And you will be sorry, Jack… I’ll wait until then… I know you can take care of yourself, but that’s the thing, I wanted assure your protection. I love you, damn it! I didn’t want to hurt you, but I had to! There are bigger plans at work, and you just can’t understand right now! Ah! God damn it! My fucking ribs! Ken! Ken! Oh god!” Ken doesn’t come. Ah, fuck it. I climb out of bed in pain, and walk over to him. I bend down, lift his chin, and force him to look at me. His face is mangled in pain.

“This doesn’t mean things are good between us, I’m just not that horrible of a person to leave anyone like this.” I pull his arm over my shoulder, and clumsily lift him from the ground. He can barely support himself. I drag him a few feet, then throw him onto the bed. He screams in pain. I didn’t think I had done that much damage today, geez. I grab Ken’s clipboard. Thank god he's one to write down everything. What medicine to give, and how much. I clutch the IV needle in one hand and grab at Mark’s arm with the other, he keeps whipping around in pain.

“MARK!” I screech at him. He stops moving for a moment and looks at me confused. I jam the IV into his vein. It wasn’t too hard to find it, since it practically popped out of his arm. I take the other end of the IV tube and attach it to the morphine bag. After fooling around with the buttons for a moment I sit back in a chair next to Mark. His back is arched in pain, his head moves around wildly, his breaths are gasps. He stares at me, his face is scrunched up in agony. My, -I guess you could call them motherly instincts- kick in, and I rush to his side. I grip his hand with my right and with my left hand, I gently stroke his forehead and run my fingers through his hair.

“Mark, you need to calm down. The morphine should be in your system in a second.” His breathing slowed and his muscles relaxed a bit. “There, that’s better.” He lazily looks over at me.

“Jack…” He struggles to speak.

“Shhh… Take it easy…” 

“N-no… Jack, please… Please forgive me… I’m so sorry…”

“I don’t know if I can, Mark…” His face falls. “But… I can try…”

“I will try my damnedest to earn your trust, I promise…”

“It’s okay, for now, Mark, just rest… Just rest…” His eyes flutter closed, and I return to my bed. How did everything get so fucked up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys!


	5. I Promise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is in trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a little later than expected on this chapter! Also, the next one might be delayed because I no longer have anything prewritten. Also depends on if I find the inspiration, motivation, and/or time. I'm glad you guys have been liking it this far! I'll see you for the next one!

JACK'S POV

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I’m sorry, Sean, he violated the rules! There’s nothing I can do!”

“I’m fine! Dammit, James!”

“Sean, calm down.”

“I will not!”

“Sean! Look at me. Why do you care so much about this guy? He beat you up, dude, you should be happy.”

“It’s complicated, Ken. You don’t understand…”

I was pretending to be asleep. I decide to ‘wake up.’

“What’s all the yelling about?” I sit up, stretch, and go to wipe the sleep from my eyes, but my right hand is instantly jerked back down. I feel a cool metal around my wrist, and look down. Handcuffs… I look up, giving Mark a harsh glare, to which he looks away and rubs his arm, before turning to Ken. “What’s going on?”

“Jack, listen, you have to understand there was nothing I could do. You attacked a guard. They’re taking you to a cell in a few minutes.”

“What? No!” 

“Jack, please calm down.”

“I will not!” I pull at the cuff to no avail. Mark begins to walk towards me. “Stay away from me!” He begins to lean towards my face. “You bastard!” With my free hand, I slam it across his face. He turns to the side a moment, before turning back towards me. His face is inches from mine, I can feel his warm breath on my face. The spot where my hand connected with his cheek begins to turn red. He just keeps staring. He brings his lips to my ear.

“I will get you out of this. Just give me time. Stay strong, Jack... I… Nevermind…” He draws back and puts his hand on my shoulder. I look away from him. My brain is a flurry of emotions that doesn’t know if I should trust him or not. He squeezes my shoulder and pulls back. The door opens, and a guard walks in.

“So this is the troublemaker, huh?” He laughs. I glare at him. “Wait, Sean, you’re telling me that he’s the one that beat you up? You’re slipping dude.” His gaze lands on me. “Alright, stand up, you son of a bitch.” I’m frozen in place. I look frantically from Mark to Ken.

Ken speaks up, “LIsten to him, Jack.” He says sadly. I slip off of the bed, leaning over because my hand is still cuffed. The guard unlocks it from the bed, and places it on my other wrist behind my back.

“Do you want to take him in, Sean? You know, you could get a little revenge along the way, I won’t tell.” The way he says this sends chills down my back, and fear boil in my blood. He looks me up and down like I’m a piece of meat. This guard makes me sick.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks…” Mark walks over and stands behind me.

“Uh, Sean? You forgetting something?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah…” He pulls a gun out of its holster and pushes the barrel into the center of my back. The cool metal sends shivers down my back, causing me to gasp. I'm terrified of guns… And of Mark at the moment… 

“Well I guess I’ll leave you to it, then. Bye, Sean. Bye Ken.”

“Bye, James.” He walks out. Mark removes the gun, and sits on the bed next to me. I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath… My chest hurts so bad, my breathing is so shaky… I sit on the bed, staring at the ground. A single tear falls down my face. I’d wipe it away, but the handcuffs… Mark makes a move towards me, and sits next to me. His lifts his hand towards my face, causing me to flinch. His hand freezes in the air for a moment, hesitating. I expect him to hit me, but he doesn’t. He caresses my head and wipes away the tear with his thumb. I pull my face away sharply. What kind of game was he playing?

“Ken? Could you please leave us for a moment?” Ken looks confused.

“Uh, yeah, uh, sure. I’ll see you later, Sean. Bye Jack.” He walks out of the door. There is a moment of silence...

“Jack…?” I continue to look away from him. I can’t look at his face…

He continues, “Jack, I’m going to have to take you in, there’s no way to avoid that… But I can assure you, you won’t be there for long. Just please, do as I say.”

“Why should I?” I growl.

“You’re just going to have to trust me.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever…”

“Jack, please. In taking you to the cellblock we’re going to have to put on a show. I’m sorry if I get a bit rough.”

“Mhmm, oh yeah, no problem…”

“Jack, I know I don’t deserve anything from you, just please…” I scoot away from him. “Jack, we have to go.”

“Mark…” I squeak.

“What is it?”

“I’m so scared… I’m so confused… I don’t know what the fuck to do with myself right now…” He puts his hand on my knee. I turn towards him and look deep into his beautiful brown eyes. In them I see nothing but sincerity.

“It’ll all be over soon, Jack. Soon, you’ll know everything, I promise… Please, believe me…”

“I… Okay…” I give up.

“Thank you. I will not let you down, Jack. Shall we get going?” He stands in front of me, I stand as well. He puts on his helmet, moves behind me, and grabs the cuffs. He resumes pressing the gun to my back. “Let’s move.” We leave the infirmary and begin the walk down the hall. As we pass, all eyes are on us. I stare at the ground. I look to my left and see Felix. He stares at me, and I see anger enter his eyes.

“Jack!” He screams, and begins running down the hall. Mark stops walking, causing me to be jerked back by the handcuffs.

“Stop right there!” Mark yells. Felix doesn’t stop. The gun leaves my back, and he points it at Felix.”Do not interfere!” Felix stops in his tracks as if he hit a brick wall. 

“It’s going to be okay, Felix. I promise.” I say to him. He doesn’t appear to believe me. Mark retrains the gun on me.

“Keep moving.” He says sternly. He jabs the gun into my back. “Now!” Mark barks. I stumble forward a few steps and continue to trudge down the hall. We reach a guarded door. “Step aside.” He commands. They open the door for us and Mark shoves me in. He closes the door and leads me over to a corner. He chains the cuffs the to wall.

“I’ll be back for you soon, Jack.” I stare at the floor, and sigh. “I promise. You won’t be here for long. Be ready.”

“Ready for what?” He walks over to the door, and begins to slip out.

“Anything.” He says, as he closes the door. I hear about five deadlock engage in the door. Oh, god.. The light from the hall is gone, there’s just a dim light on the ceiling, I can barely see. I slide down the wall into the corner, and the tears begin to fall down my face in the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I really do love hearing from you guys, and it motivates me to write even more! Thank you!


	6. The First Subject...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally understands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's a chapter (mostly) in Mark's perspective. Thank you for all of your feedback! I hope you enjoy!

MARK’S POV

It pains me to leave him… It pains me to hold back from him… But I must. For his own safety. I'm so close to getting to speak with the commander in chief. Too close to throw it all away now. I see James down the hall. He looks up and sees me. Dammit. 

“Hey, how you feeling Seán?”

“Better now that that bastard is in a cell.” It hurts to say this.

“That's the spirit! I heard the chief is thinking about calling you in, and promoting you.”

“Really? I hadn't heard.”

“Of course you didn't. You're too busy working so much to engage in the gossip. You're one of the hardest working guys here, the chief would be a fool not to work with you.”

“Thanks, James. I just hope I don't screw it up.”

“I know you won't Seán, you'll do great.”

“I'll see you around, James.”

“See you.” I begin to walk away, glancing back. I see that he has turned his back, so I begin sprinting down the hall to my room. I throw the door open and slam it shut behind me. I’m panting, running my fingers through my hair, and pacing back and forth. How much longer can I keep this up? I’m running out of time. I glance over at my bed and see an envelope on my pillow. I rush over to it, tearing it open. It reads, 

Captain Sean,

It has come to my attention that you have done some very great things for our organization. You have excelled above and beyond the call of duty, and I would like to arrange to have a chat with you. I’ll have two of my men escort you to my office tomorrow around noon. You will be one of the very few to have this chat. I look forward to meeting you, Sean. Until tomorrow.

\- Commander Patrick

“Oh god..” I mutter aloud. I’ve been waiting for this for so long. I can’t screw this up. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hits me. I think I’ll go to bed. I climb underneath my sheets, and close my eyes…

It is an awful sleep, full of worry for Jack, for the meeting, for everything I’ve done to get here… I awake at 9:00 am, change into a new uniform, and place my helmet on. My stomach is growling. I think I’ll go get some breakfast. As I’m walking there, I see Felix down the hall. He spots me, and glares at me. I wish he could see my expression. One of apology and sorrow. Soon, he’d know… Soon… I grab a slice of toast and an apple, and begin to walk back to my room.

“Where is he, you son of a bitch?” I turn and see burning blue hues fixed on me.

“Felix, I-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You better hope he’s alright, or you’ll be hearing from me.” He marches off down the hall, barreling his shoulder into mine as he does so. 

“I’m so sorry.” I whisper. I continue to my room, and await the commander’s guards to escort me. About an hour later, there’s a knock on my door.

“Captain Sean?” I hear. It’s time. I take a deep breath, and open the door. “He’s ready for you.” I step out into the hall and follow them down a bunch of corridors. Finally we reach a door. One of the guards puts a key card in a slot, opens his visor and puts an eye up to a scanner. The heavy metal doors slide open slowly, and we walk in. There are holograms all over the room, a few showing security camera feeds, a few have data moving across them. I can't make any sense of it. Then, I see him. He looks tall and skinny, not what I expected from the commander of the Militants. He turns and his warm brown eyes land on me. 

“Hello, Captain Sean, right?” He moves towards me, holding out his hand to shake it. 

“Yes, sir.” I say, shaking his hand.

“I’m commander Patrick, but you can just call me Matt.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Sean. Do you know why I’ve called you here today?”

“Not exactly, sir.”

“Please, call me Matt. I’ve brought you here today, to promote you. To inform you of this organization’s plans. Do you know what our plans are?”

“No si- Matt, I can’t say that I do. You’ve kept them such a secret after all.”

“Yes we have. Now what I tell you, can not leave this room, understand?”

“Absolutely.” He presses a button on the control panel, which makes a holographic image appear in front of us. I can't tell what to make of it. It looks like a small, sleek computer chip.

“Pretty neat, huh?”

“What is it?” I move towards the image, analyzing it.

“It’s our plan. You see, this is, quite frankly, the reason for everything we’re doing. This is the way with which we will grow, and essentially take over the world.”

“How does it work?” I’m quite lost at this point. 

“You see, this chip goes right underneath the flesh of the forearm, right here, and sends signals to the brain...”

“Mind control…” Could they really?

“Precisely. I won’t go into the specifics, that’s for our tech team, but that’s it. That’s why we’ve taken all of these people. We’re training them into the perfect army.” It's sick… I feel dizzy with all this information, but I have to remain calm.

“That’s… Incredible…”

“Do you really think so?”

“Yes.” No. “Absolutely.” Not. “It’s genius.” Evil genius.

“I’m so glad to hear that. We’re so close to perfecting the technology, Sean.” I sit in silence for a moment. Matt spoke up again. “And that’s why I want you at the front of it, with me. We could do great things, together, Sean.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you’re the best man we have here, you know. I wouldn’t want to rule the world with anyone else. But alas, it is still ultimately your decision, I’ll give you the night to think over my offer. I hope you choose correctly, Sean.”

“It’s such an honor… I won’t let you down, Matt.”

“I’m glad. Until tomorrow, Sean.” I follow the guards back to my room. As soon as the door closes, I collapse on the bed. Oh my god… It's so much to absorb. All of those innocent people… Mindless slaves? The situation is so much worse than I thought. I sit in my room all day, thinking. What am I gonna do?

 

JACK’S POV

Oh god… How did everything go to shit so quickly? I hear the door opening, and see a guard I don’t recognize at the door.

“Shower time.” Finally. I have been here a few days, being fed every so often. I stink. Bad. I’ve never known what time it is. I think I’ve been here two days, maybe three? The guard walks over and unchains me from the walls. I stand up slowly, I’m so sore. Mark said he would get me out of here, I haven’t seen him. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted that bastard… Not even for a second… 

 

MARK'S POV

I’m being called to talk with the commander again. It sounds urgent. They bring me to the medical ward. Strange. I see Matt at the end of the hall.

“Welcome back, Sean. Good to see you again.”

“Same to you.” He’s staring at a window that has a curtain over it. 

“I want to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“Our first test subject. The technology works perfectly, Sean. We’re so close.” He knocks on the window and someone pushes the curtain. Instantly my heart drops. I feel I’m going to throw up. Oh god, no… Why...?

Matt speaks up, “Well, what do you think, Sean? I thought you’d be excited about this particular subject. I believe his name is… Oh god, what was it?” 

I look at his lifeless blue eyes...

“Jack…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I truly appreciate any and all feedback you have! I hope to update very soon! Stay tuned, I'll see you later!


	7. I Need You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he beyond saving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhmygoshImkindafreakinexcitedabouthisone!!! So a little backstory behind this chapter, I had this all written out, ready to post, and then one of you lovelies gave me an idea, and I flew with it! Added a huge section to this chapter! Just goes to show that your feedback really and truly does help me. I hope I did the suggestion justice! It'll be up to you to decide! If ur still reading this far, I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying this, it really means a lot to me! The comments have all been positive, I really appreciate it. Enjoy! OH SHOOT! I almost forgot to mention, just a warning, there's kinda, sorta gore in this one... Just a heads up, if ur sensitive to that... I know I used to be... Badly...

MARK'S POV

“So what do you think, Sean?”

“I… I’m not sure…”

“Is something the matter?”

“No, no, nothing at all. It’s just... Wow…” I try my best not to sound flustered.

“I know, right? Soon we’ll be able to test him out.” The way he says this sickens me. Treating Jack like a piece of software. Like he isn’t even human. “And I want you there with me.”

“I’m truly honored, Matt. Truly honored…”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Just a little, flustered I guess.”

“I understand, I do. Okay, well I’m gonna have to leave you, I have business to attend to and whatnot. You can go on in, if ya like. Examine Jack a bit, work with the tech, you know. I’ll see you around, Sean.”

“Thanks, see you.” Why’d they have to choose him? I walk over to the door, and rest my hand on the handle. Oh god… I take a deep breath before entering. The room smells of chemicals. He’s on a hospital bed that’s been stood up, slightly leaned back. He’s strapped to it. I walk over to him.

“Jack?” He blinks, staring at nothing. I stroke the side of his face. He doesn’t move.

“I’m so sorry…” I hear a shuffling behind the bed. I drop my hand quickly.

“What do you think, Sean?” A man asks. I’ve never seen him before. “Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I’m Ross, I’m from the research team.” He sticks his hand out. I shake it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sean. I’ve heard so much about you.” Vibrant blue hues stare at me in fascination.

“Nice to meet you. I just… Can he… Can he feel anything? Is he aware of all of this?”

“From what we can tell, he’s a little conscious. Kinda like in a very light sleep state.”

“Oh.”

“Here, you need to get acquainted with the tech.” He goes over to a computer and presses a few buttons. The straps leave Jack. He begins to twitch a bit, and steps away from the bed. There is no emotion in his eyes. The doctor pipes up, “Give him some basic commands. Just to try it out.”

“I… I’m fine…”

“Okay, I understand, don’t worry, he isn’t fully aware of anything.”

“Please, I think I just need a minute…”

“Oh, okay…” He pushes more buttons, and robotically, Jack returns to the bed. Ross comes around and straps him back in. He pushes something on the bed and it returns to a laying position. I look away from him… I feel like I’m going to be sick. I let him down. Let them turn him into a lab rat. Will I ever be able to get him back? 

“M… Mark…” I turn my head, sharply at my real name. It's Jack.

“Oh, sorry, I kinda turned off the software. He does that a lot. Muttering in his sleep. Always calling for Mark. Do you know who this Mark is?”

“No… No idea…” 

“Oh, um, Sean? I’ve gotta close up shop. And take him back to his cell.”

“Oh, right, sorry. Wait they’re still keeping him there?”

“Yeah, while we’re not working with the tech.” This is good news, I still have a chance. He still has a chance.

“Okay, well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” I rush out of the door. I have to act fast. No more waiting… Tomorrow, I thought. It will have to be tomorrow.

 

JACK'S POV

It’s been two hours since they threw me back in here. What the hell happened? I look back over the past few hours. I was going to shower, at least that’s what they told me. I was walking down the hall. That’s when I felt it. The needle pierce the flesh of my neck. The thick liquid enter my bloodstream. I tried to fight them off, tried to run, but my hands were cuffed. I tripped and fell. I smacked my jaw off of the ground. Pain shot through my entire head. I felt sleepy. They drugged me. They fucking drugged me. For what goddamned purpose I’ve no idea. I remember bright lights, harsh chemical smells, and… Mark… Mark was there… My head stills aches, and what’s strange, my right arm is killing me. What the hell happened? Where was Mark? Fuck it. I drift off to an uncomfortable sleep. Ah, my fucking arm…

My alarm won’t stop going off. Goddammit. I lazily try to hit the snooze button. My hand hits a wall. I open my eyes and all of the horrible events of the past week or so come back to me. I am definitely not home. But where is that alarm coming from? There is a red light blinking on the ceiling of my cell. The door flings open. The light blinds me. I’m still very tired, I can’t see or hear well. 

“Jack!” I think I hear someone scream through the alarms. What the hell? A masked figure rushes to my side. They slam what looks like a brick onto the wall behind me, ripping the chains off of the wall. They remove chain from my handcuffs, and shove their arms behind my back and under my knees. In this sleepy haze, I feel myself being lifted off of the ground. I look up and see his face. It’s full of fear and worry.

“M-Mark?”

“Shh, Jack, it’s alright, I promise.” It doesn’t feel alright. He bursts out of the door, cradling me against his chest. He looks around wildly, picks a direction, and begins sprinting down the hall. I bounce up and down with his movements, it feels like I’m in a blender. 

“You dirty liar!” I hear an unfamiliar voice. Mark stops dead in his tracks. He turns back. I see the hazy figure of a man at the opposite end of the hall.

“You evil bastard!” He calls back.

“Oh, you won’t be getting away that easily, bitch!” I glance over and see he has some sort of remote. He pushes a button and I lose control of my limbs. The fuck? In a few moments a weird sort of fog comes over my brain. I think I’m going out….

MARK’S POV

Jack goes limp in my arms. Suddenly he goes insane, I can’t help it, I drop him. He rolls away from me and scrambles to his feet, then stares at Matt. The mind control… No…

“Jack, can you hear me?”

“He can’t. But he can hear me, Sean. After him, pet! And don’t come back ‘til he’s dead!” Matt begins laughing maniacally.

“Jack take it easy.” His attention snaps back to me. He snarls like a wild animal and lunges at me. I dodge him easily, and he runs into the wall.

“Eh, still a few kinks to work out, but it does the job.” Matt calls. I hold my hands up to him.

“Jack, please, fight this.” He walks slowly towards me. “Easy, easy, I know you’re in there.” He swings his arm and lands a hit on my cheek. I stumble backwards, my hand flies to my face. He kicks me in the side, knocking the wind out of me. “Jack, I don’t want to hurt you.” He goes to punch again, but I duck out of the way. I have to retreat. I’m not hurting him. I run down the hall and turn into the huge kitchen, ducking behind some racks in the back. I try to slow my breathing, so I’m not heard. I hear footsteps down the hall. They enter the kitchen, and begin pacing through the racks.

“Fischbach… Where are you buddy?” They… They took his voice too… The monsters… “I’m gonna find you… Gonna gut you like a fish…” I know this isn’t him talking. “You said you were gonna come get me, gonna protect me, huh? Where were you?” It can’t be him. “It’s all your fault you know… If you had saved me, this would have never happened… I wouldn’t be carrying out their dirty work…” Please, let it not be him. Everything goes silent. Even his footsteps cease. Suddenly, hard metal connects with the back of my head. I fall forward, and try to catch myself... I hit the floor and turn onto my back. I see him. His green hair is wild, his ocean blue eyes are filled with insanity. There’s a maniacal grin on his face. I look at his hand. There is a long blade, reflecting the red glow of the alarm lights. He kneels down and sits on my chest, pinning me to the ground, he puts the blade to my neck. I try to push his hand away with all my might, but I can’t.

“Jack, please…”

“Begging for mercy, Fischbach?” Tears begin falling down my face. He pushes the blade closer to my throat. I feel a sharp sting, and blood drip down my neck.

“Jack, I’m so sorry...”

“I’m not.”

“Jack, I know this isn’t you...”

“Hate to break it to ya, but it is…” The blades leaves my throat and is held above my head, right over my eye. I ignore his words.

“Jack please…”

“It’s cute… You’re still trying… Mark, I’m beyond saving… Just give it up.”

“Oh god..." I pause. "Just do it already… Just know…” I choke back sobs. “I forgive you…” He looks confused for a moment.

“What?” He shakes his head, and the confusion disappears.

“Know that… That I still… Love you…” I close my eyes, and await the stab of the knife.

“You… You love me?” I open my eyes. Jack was staring at me. Some of the hate has left his vision.

“Yes, yes I love you! With all my heart, Jack…” He looks at the blade, and turns it from my face. He rolls off of me with a grunt. He’s hyperventilating. Sweat pours from his face. 

“Mark! You have to… To go! NOW!” He barks, scaring me a little. 

“I’m not leaving you!”

“You have to! I can’t fight this much longer! Please Mark, just go! NOW!” He yells above the blaring alarms. I look over at the metal pan he’d hit me with.

“Jack, I’m sorry, it’s for your own good.” I crash the pan down on his head. It makes a sickening thunk noise. He’s not knocked out, but at least he’s down for now. I scoop him up in my arms, and leave the kitchen, sprinting down the hall, searching for the door he said he’d be at.

 

JACK’S POV

My fucking head… Fuck… I loosely look up at Mark. He’s panting, running down hall after hall. What’s going on? I can’t remember...

“Open the door, Dan, now!” I look up to see who he’s talking to, but see no one. I see a mic on his face. Who’s Dan? What the hell? He runs through a door and suddenly I am freezing. We’re outside. I breathe in the beautiful fresh air. It feels like it's been years since I had been outside. A few snowflakes swirl around us. It's peaceful. I hear tires screeching to a halt, and it's back into the chaos. I hear the sliding of a van door. Mark jumps in, and lays me on a bench. The door slides shut and Mark yells at the driver.

“Go, Dan, now!” I’m more aware now. I sit up. Wait a minute…

“Mark! What about my friends?” 

“Phil got them already!” Who the hell is Phil? 

“Mark, I can’t shake them! You need to play some defense!” I hear a British voice from the driver’s seat yell. Mark climbs into the front seat, drawing a gun. He sticks his head out of the window and the gunshots deafen me.

“I got their tires, Dan! And there’s Phil behind us! We’re home free!” 

“That’s great, but um, Mark? Our passenger?”

“Oh, fuck.” Mark looks at me.

“What?” He grabs something out of a bag, sits next to me, and cuffs my left hand to the seat.

“What the hell, Mark?!”

“Jack, please stay calm.” He pushes me to lay down again, and sits on my chest, crushing me, pinning me to the seat.

“Mark! The fuck are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry Jack, but I have to.” He grabs my right arm and holds it in place in his lap. With his other hand he reaches for something at his side. He pulls up and I see the glint of a blade in the moonlight.

“Mark what the f-” He presses it into the flesh of my arm, causing me to scream, and begins to carve up towards my elbow. It is a white blinding pain. The knife moves easily through my flesh, I feel the blood begin to drip down my arm. He turns the blade, appearing to try to uproot something in my arm. It hurts like nothing I’ve ever felt before. He removes the blade and shoves his fingers into the wound. Blackness threatens to take me. He tugs and rips at something in my arm. What the fuck is he doing?

“Mark, please, stop…” I whimper. Hot tears fall down my face. He stops with one final pull. I look up and see some sort of shiny metal in his blood covered hand. The fuck? All of the blood shone in the moonlight. I can’t handle the pain. I slip from consciousness…

“Jack? Jack, stay with me! Stay with me... Please... I... I need you...”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave a comment, 'cause I'm lonely. Just kidding, but I'd love any suggestions or feedback you have! Thank you!


	8. Everything's Alright...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally learns the whole truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, all of your comments on the last chapter were so nice! I really don't deserve such amazing readers! Thank you all, you guys made my day! It was overwhelming! AGH Just thank you so much! Anyways, I think this one may be a bit longer than most. And again, there's a bit of the nasty regarding Jack's poor arm... Just a warning... I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here we frickin' go!

MARK’S POV

There’s so much blood… Oh god… I look at the deep cuts I made… I kneel on the floor of the car next to him and grab a towel, sopping up the thick red liquid. The car stinks of iron… Oh, this is going to be disgusting… I grab the medkit and fish for the bottle of alcohol. I open it quickly, losing the cap in the process, and pour it in the wound. Even in his unconscious state, all of his muscles tense up with the awful sting. I look at the medkit for a moment, god, I don’t want to do this. I press the towel to the wound, trying to clear the blood for a moment. I grab the threaded needle, holding it next to his arm. I need to calm down, I can’t be shaky for this… Deep breath in, deep breath out… I can do this… I stab the needle into the flesh next to the wound. He squirms a bit.

“Jack, I need you to be still, please, Jack, just be still…” I beg. I rub his forehead, he calms down a bit. I push the needle to the other side of the open flesh, and force it out of the skin. I thread it through aways, then tie it, pulling part of the flesh back together. I think I’m gonna throw up, but I can’t right now. I had to fix him, I had to… I thread the rest of the flesh back together. Once I’m done, I pull on the thread and watch the wound close… Keep it together, Mark, keep it together… The worst part is past now… I wipe away the rest of the blood, and grab a clean, white bandage, and wrap his arm. Almost done, almost done… I grab a syringe of morphine, and stab into his arm above the wound. I hope this helps, buddy. Finally, I’m finished… I sit back against the wall of the van, and let out a sigh… I hadn’t realized I was holding my breath…

“How you holding up back there?”

“I’m good, Dan. Thanks for the ride…”

“Here, your comm system must’ve been damaged, take this one.”

“Thanks.” I slide it into my ear, and turn it on. “Hey guys, we all good?”

“Just peachy!” Phil’s cheery voice fills the intercom.

A woman’s voice comes on. “Well, kinda freaking the fuck out, but I’ll be fine.”

“Suzy, what’s wrong?” Dan asks.

“Oh, nothing much, I just happen to be carrying a few passengers that I’m not to excited about. Like Matthew, someone named Ken, I think, and that traitor, Ross. You know, your everyday Militants.” She says, extreme sarcasm in her voice.

Phil replies, “How the hell did you manage to get them?!”

“Let’s just say I’m excellent with a tranq gun!” She says, almost innocently.

I respond, “That’s my girl!”

“You bet! And don’t worry, Holly’s back there checking for tracking devices.”

“Hey guys!” Holly chips in.

Worry comes over me, “Holly, you sure you’re alright, you know, with him?”

“Don’t worry Mark, Ross is no problem anymore.”

“Good. Phil, how are your passengers?”

“Very, very impatient.” He yells at someone in his vehicle. “Felix, trust me, Jack is okay! Right, Mark? I’ll put you on speaker.”

Felix’s voice comes over the comm, “My threat still stands, Fischbach! If he’s not okay-”

“Felix he’s fine, I promise…” At least I hope so. I look at his resting face, scrunched up in pain. I hope the morphine kicks in soon.

Suzy chimes in, “Phil, is… Is Arin with you?” There is worry in her voice.

“I’m right here, babe. Don’t worry, I’m safe.” Arin responds.

“Thank god…”

I speak up. “Okay, guys I want radio silence, unless there’s an emergency, you hear?”

“You got it!” They all respond.

I pull a blanket out from under the seat and curl up on the floor, holding Jack’s hand, rubbing my thumb in circles over the back of his hand. Please be okay, Jack... I need you to be okay…

 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Rise and shine motherfuckers, it’s a brand new day! It’s time to get up, and grab life by the titballs!”

____________________________________________________________________________

JACK’S POV

What the fuck? I awake in the van which is now parked in a garage. I begin to sit up, and see Mark sitting next to me, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Yeah! You go! Show the world!” The man, who I believe is named Dan, jokes around.

Pains shoots through my right arm.

“Oh, shit!” I exclaim, laying back down instantly.

“Take it easy, Jack.” Mark says sleepily.

“Yeah, no kidding.” I look over at Mark. His cheek and eye are bruised and swollen. Who did that to him? I try to remember, but there is a grey wall in my memory. I look on the floor and see some sort of blood-crusted computer chip smashed on the ground. Why did it look so familiar to me? I look down at my bandaged arm. How did that happen? 

“Are you okay?” Mark asks.

“Just peachy.” He goes to stand up, gripping at his side. What the hell had happened? 

“Phil and Suzy will be arriving in minutes.” Dan informs Mark.

“Good, good. I have some matters to attend to. Dan, keep an eye on Jack for me.”

“You got it.” Mark exits the van and Dan motions for me to get out. “Come on, Jack, follow me.” I slide out of the van, cradling my arm. Dan leads me through a door into what looks like some sort of control room. There are panels with tons of blinking lights. Monitors line the walls, depicting various security camera footage, among other things. Mark is at the center control panel, his hand resting on the panel, leaning into it, and looking back and forth between it and the monitors.

“Welcome to the Resistance headquarters, Jack.” Dan says, sweeping his arm through the air.

“The Resistance?" /The/ Restistance? "I... I thought you guys were a myth…”

“Nope, we’re real! And I’d like you to meet Mark, the leader of the Resistance, but of course you know him already.” It's so much to process.

“Wait, really? All that time Mark, you were… Oh my god…”

“Yes, really, all that time, Jack.” He replies with a warm smile. “Now, if you don’t mind I have something to take care of.” I sit in a chair in disbelief… I feel so stupid…

Dan looks at Mark, “Phil and Suzy are just in, Mark.” 

“Alright, let them in.” Dan opens the door.

“Jack!” A swedish voice yells. I look up and see Felix racing towards me.

“Hey, Felix.” 

“Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to your arm? Jack answer me.” I laugh.

“Felix, I’m fine, I promise.”

“I thought I’d never see you again...” He says with a sob, but there is a smile plastered on his face..

“Nah, I’m too stubborn for you to get rid of me!” He laughs.

“Felix!” An Italian voice yells from down a hall. Felix turns his head.

“Marzia!” They run towards each other, colliding in a hug.

“Felix, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Marzia!” 'Heh, lovebirds,' I think to myself. I look around the room. At the door Dan, and a pale (like paler than me), very tall, raven black-haired man stand in an embrace.

“Phil, I’m so glad you’re safe. You had me so worried!” Dan says. So that’s Phil...

“I’m right here, Dan, I’m okay, I promise..." Phil puts his hands on either side of Dan's face, pulling back to look him in the eyes. "And I had you worried? How do you think I felt?!” He has a British accent as well. He places a kiss on Dan’s forehead, and Dan buries his face in Phil’s neck.

I look at Bob and Mandy, and Wade and Molly walking in, hugging each other, looking glad to be alive.

“We made it, Matt. We lived…” Ryan says to Matt.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Matt says, pulling Ryan in for a kiss. 'The nerds...' I smile. My eyes wander over to Matthias and Amanda, holding each other.

“Is there a Matthias and Amanda in here?” A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and huge glasses pokes his head around a door.

“Yes, I’m Matthias, and this is Amanda.”

“I have someone who, well I think, wants to see you.” He comes out from behind the door holding a bundle of blankets. I hear a small, innocent, baby’s laugh.

“Luna!” Amanda exclaims, rushing to take the bundle of a baby from the man.

“What’s your name?” Matthias asks.

“I’m Tyler.” He responds.

“Thank you, Tyler. Thank you so much.” Matthias says, pulling Amanda and his child into an embrace.

“You brought our daughter back us, thank you so much.” Amanda says, tears in her eyes. I continue to look around the room.

I see a woman, with black hair, and a blonde stripe similar to Arin’s... It's Suzy... They run at each other, crashing into a hug.

“Oh, Suzy, I missed you so much.” Arin says into her hair.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” She says through her tears. I look at the tall Jew next to them.

“Danny?” An older man walks into the room.

“Brian! I missed you dude!” They hug each other like old friends. I sit back and sigh. Everyone is happy… Well, almost everyone… I see Mark, staring at nothing, a far off look in his eyes. I stare at the ground. Everyone is reunited… Except me… I can never be reunited…

“He knows how you feel, you know?” They startle me from behind. He walks around and sits next to me. It's Tyler.

“What do you mean?”

“Mark, he knows what you’re going through.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh, you would. He kept it pretty secret but he had a girlfriend at one point, too.”

“Really? What do you mean by had?”

“Sweet sweet Amy, taken from us too soon by none other than the Militants.” There's a sad, mourning tone in his voice.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, that’s when he formed the Resistance, and has been infiltrating the Militants ever since.”

“I didn’t realize…” We sit in silence for a moment… I look at Mark longingly…

“One more thing.”

“What?”

“Mark. He likes you. Crazy about you. Seriously, dude. Like over the moon.”

“What are you-”

“It’s true. Didn’t you see all the trouble he went through to keep you safe?”

“I hadn’t really thought abo-”

“Yeah, I know you hadn’t.” He looks as if he’s about to say something, but decides against it. “You must be tired.” He finally says.

“Very.”

“Here I’ll show you to your room.” He leads me down the hall and through a door. There is a bed with clean sheets. I almost cry at the sight.

“Haven’t slept in a proper bed lately, have you?”

“Not at all.”

“It’s not the best, but it’s okay.”

“Sure beats concrete floor.”

“That is quite true. I’ll leave you to it. Um, Holly should be around in a few hours to redress your arm, so just rest until then.”

“Thank you, Tyler.”

“No problem, Jack.” He walks out of the room and I climb into the bed, still cradling my arm. The sheets and proper mattress feel amazing. I drift off to sleep instantly.

Later I wake up to someone walking in the room. I keep my eyes closed.

“Wait, what?” It’s Mark. “What is Jack doing in here?” He seems extremely confused. As am I. “Oh, Tyler, you bastard.” He chuckles. He moves across the room and opens a cabinet. Suddenly a big, fluffy blanket is thrown over me, and Mark tucks me in, like I’m a child. He pulls up a chair and stares at me. Okay, kinda creepy. He moves his arm and rubs my shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Jack. I could’ve prevented this. I hope you’ll forgive me one day...” 'I do, Mark! I do!' I think to myself. He moves his hand to my forehead and rubs it, brushing my hair back. As he does this, he stands and leans over me, and, to my surprise, places a small kiss on my forehead. Tingles shoot through my skin at the contact. “Good night, Jack.” He pushes the chair back, pulls a mattress out from under the bed, and climbs underneath the sheets. His breathing evens out, indicating sleep. I thought to myself, 'Maybe he does like me… And maybe… Just maybe… I like him...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! I love ya faces! You're all awesome! See you soon for another chapter! <3 :D


	9. Snow Flurries and Septiplier...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are shippers in our midst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extremely late night update! It's like... Wait, holy shit, it's 4:00 am! I didn't even realize! Sorry, if the editing is crap. I couldn't stop writing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

JACK’S POV

Holly comes around a few hours later. She opens the door, and light floods into the room. She has light pink hair, and a- What? Is that? Yes, she has a pigeon on her shoulder.

“Jack? Are you awake?”

“I am now.”

“Sorry.”

“No it’s okay.”

“I came to redress the wound on your arm.”

“Oh, thanks.” I swing my legs over the bed. I’m instantly mortified, because I may have just kicked Mark, but he’s not there. Where’d he go?

“Light warning.” She flicks the light switch on, and I slam my eyes shut. Slowly, my eyes adjust. She walks over and sits on the bed next to me, dropping some medical supplies on the nightstand.

“Lemme see it.” I hold my arm out to her, and she places it in her lap. “This might hurt a little.” She begins unwrapping my arm, causing me to wince.

“So who’s this?” I say about the bird, trying to take my mind off the pain.

“Meet Lieutenant Birb.”

“He’s so cute.”

“Thank you, eesh…” 

“What?” I look down at my arm. I almost threw up. There's a red line, behind held closed by several black lines.

“Mark did an okay job.” She remarks. I can’t tell if she’s serious. I think about it for a minute.

“Wait a minute. How did this happen?”

“You really don’t remember?”

“Not at all.”

“Hmm, that’ll have be a story that Mark tells you.” She begins fumbling through the medical supplies.

“Where is Mark?”

“He’s- I don’t know…” I'm pretty sure she's lying. I don’t question it at the moment because my arm is killing me. She pours alcohol on it.

“GAH!” I clench my teeth. Oh yeah, that’s a sting… “Fucking hell…” I say through gritted teeth.

“Sorry!”

“It’s okay. It has to get clean. Don’t want to risk infection.”

“Very true.” She took a disinfectant wipe, and wipes away the dried blood, sending pulses of pain through my arm. She dries it with a towel, and wraps my arm back up in white cloth.

“Alright, that should be it. Just take one of these painkillers every hour or two.”

“Thank you, Holly.”

“No problem, Jack. I’ll see you around.” She begins to leave.

“Wait.”

“Something wrong?”

“I just. I wanna stretch my legs. Can I walk around a bit?”

“Uh, yeah, sure..." She looks at the ground a moment. "Would you like to go outside?”

“That would be amazing.”

“Alright, let me just take you to Lilly. Follow me.” She leads me down a couple corridors and into a side room where several people are seated, their backs to us. “Hey, Lilly, would you mind taking Jack here outside for a while? Just for a walk.”

“I’d love to.” Responds a slightly indian voice. A woman with long flowing black hair and dark, tan skin stands up. She turns around and looks over me with big, brown eyes. “So this is the famous Jack, huh?” She says with a smile holding out her hand. I shake it.

“What do you mean by famous?” I chuckle, blushing.

“Well, Mark doesn’t shut up about you.” She laughs. I blush a deeper red. “Sorry to embarrass you, I’m Lilly. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’ve got to go guys, I’ll see you around Jack.” Holly says waving as she walks away.

“Bye Holly! Bye Lieutenant Birb!” I look back at Lilly.

“So, you wanna go outside?”

“Badly.” I follow her to a giant metal door, and she holds her eye up to a scanner. The heavy door begins to open, and I am assaulted with a blast of cool wind. It feels so refreshing. I step out into the snow. There are a few other people milling about the small clearing. It's surrounded by trees. I step out into the sun.

MARK’S POV

I walk out behind them… He’s so cute, pouncing around in the snow, catching snowflakes on his tongue. A few flakes rest in his green hair. I stand next to Lilly, watching Jack, a stupid grin on my face.

“You really are head over heels, huh, Mark?” She says. My complexion turns a few shades redder.

“Shut up.” I say playfully. She crosses her arms and a serious look comes over her face. “Fine, yeah, maybe…”

“That’s more like it…”

“I’m giving him space, Lilly. Letting him adjust to everything. He doesn’t need any more stress right now.”

“Okay, I’m just saying, you better tell him soon, Mark.”

“I already did... “ She raises an eyebrow. “Granted he doesn’t remember any of it…” She laughs.

“You’re so helpless.”

“Am not! I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“See ya, lover boy.”

“Yeah, yeah...” I walk over to him. Jack takes a step forward, slips on a patch of ice, and his back collides with my chest. We fall backwards into the snow, laughing all the way. He shifts his head to look back at me.

“You good, Jack?”

“I’m good, thanks for breaking my fall, Mark.” He says, a huge smile beaming on his face. He rolls into the snow next to me, our faces are inches from each other.

“No problem.” I stand up and offer him a hand. I grab his left arm, and pull him out of the snow.

“I ship it!” A man yells from behind me. I turn and see him. Robert.

“I’m sure you do, Rob.” I say, annoyed.

“How’s it going, friends?”

“Great.” Jack replies.

“You must be Jack! I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Robert.” He stands there thinking for a moment. “What would your ship name even be? Jark? Mack? Septiplier?”

“Where the hell did you get Septiplier from?” Jack asks.

“From your social media names, remember? The ones you had before all the shit happened?”

“Oh, that’s right…” I have forgotten all about “Markiplier” and “Jacksepticeye” Those names feel like ages ago. But I have a certain fondness for them... A longing for the way things used to be...

“Yeah, Septiplier. I like it. Jack and Mark, you’re my new OTP.” Robert jokes.

“Aren’t you supposed to be monitoring Militant supply truck movements?” I remind him.

“Well, yeah, but I’m taking a break. Getting some fresh air.” I stare at him. He makes a pouting face. “I’m about to head back in, don’t get your panties in a bunch, Fischbach.” Jack tries to stifle a snicker. I fold my arms disapprovingly. “Fine, fine, I’ll go. See guys guys later. Septiplier awaaayy!” He says those last two words in a singsongy voice. I watch as he leaves. As he passes Lilly, who has her eyes trained on me, she holds out a fist towards Robert. He connects his fist with hers, and imitates an explosion. I roll my eyes… Nerds...

 

JACK’S POV

I look at Mark. I look at his red hair shining in the daylight. All of the crap that has happened to us almost seemed to melt away. I go to take a step, but end up slipping again and fall into Mark. This time, he catches me, and I stand pressed into his muscular chest. His arms are underneath mine, embracing me. He lifts me back into a standing position. I look at the features of his face. He looks so tired and worn. I don’t blame him. He’s rubbing at his knuckles. I look down at them. They’re… Bruised… Why are they bruised? He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. 

“I, uh… I got to go, business and whatnot, you know…”

“I understand. Must be pretty rough, running the resistance and whatnot.”

“You’ve no idea...” He chuckles. “I’ll see you around, Jack.”

“Bye, Mark.” He goes back inside and disappears down the hall. I shiver a bit.

“You cold, Jack?” Lilly asks.

“A bit.” I admit.

“Come on, let’s go before you get hypothermia.” I follow her back into the hall. We start walking and Lilly stops a moment, appearing to listen to her comm system. “Jack, I just got a call from Connor. He needs assistance. Do you know the way back?”

“Down the hall, to the left?”

“You got it! I’ll see you around, Jack!”

“Bye, Lilly!” She sprints down the hall and I turn towards my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you thought, and maybe what you'd like to see happen! I have a few specifics places I want to go with it, but I'm pretty open for anything you suggest! I gotta go to bed now! Bye all you wonderful lovelies! Good night, or morning, or afternoon, or whatever time it is where you are! Christ, it's late...


	10. Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack helps out a prisoner, and discovers a new one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys, it's been quite a while. I'm so sorry about that, I just had a lot of stuff going on this week/weekend and sadly had no time to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

JACK’S POV

‘I should go back.’ I think to myself. Yeah, but I don’t want to. My curiosity gets the better of me, I start off down another hall. After turning down a few more corridors I see glass walls. The glass is translucent, I can’t see through it. On the opposite wall, there is a woman sitting on a bench, hunched over, crying. She’s petting a pigeon in her hands. Holly.

“Holly, are you okay?” I startle her. She sits up quickly, wiping at dripping mascara. She sniffles.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine.” I slide into the seat next to her.

“Holly, seriously, what’s wrong?”

“I was just… I was talking to Ross…” 

“That name sounds familiar. Who is he?”

“He’s my husband… He…” She can barely speak through sobs. “He used to work here… Then, one day, he just betrayed us… Began working for the Militants…”

“I’m so sorry…”

“I can’t get through to him, Jack… He’s been so brainwashed by that place…”

“I… I don’t know what to say, Holly, I’m very sorry…”

“I just want to take my mind off of it…”

“Okay, what’s behind that door?”

“One of the other prisoners. I think his name is Ken.”

“Ken?”

“Yeah, why?” I get up from the bench and pull on the door handle. Locked. 

“Holly, can you open the door?” I say seriously.

“I mean, I can-”

“Open it.” I demand.

“I’m not sure if I should, Jack.”

“Please, I know him.”

“He’s a militant!”

“Please, Holly.”

“Alright, fine!” she slips a card in the slot next to the door. A light flashes green, and the door opens. I rush in, and spot him, a huddled mass in the corner.

“Ken?” He shifts a little. “Ken, it’s me, Jack.” I bend down next to him, and place a hand on his shoulder. He twitches violently at the contact. “Ken, it’s okay…” He lifts his head from his hands.

“Jack? What are you doing here?” 

“Honestly, I’m not really sure. Ken, are you alright?”

“No, I wasn’t careful enough, they found me out, didn’t they?”

“Who found you out? For what?”

“I was so stupid!” I look at his leg. There is dried blood causing his pants to stick to his leg.

“Ken when did that happen?”

“I don’t know, there’s a gap in my memory… I…”

“Lemme see it…” I peel the cloth back from his leg. There is a bullethole. “Holly, call someone in! This could be infected!”

“Jack, he’s the enemy!”

“He saved my life once! Call in, now!” I shouted. She looks frightened. I… I didn’t mean to…

“Hey, Suzy can you bring some med supplies to cell 2? Jack is freaking out about one of our inmates. I think he’s hurt or something… Wha- No, Mark- No, everything’s fine… No, you don’t need to- Jack’s fine, ugh! Whatever!” She sighs heavily. “There’s no stopping him, huh?” she chuckles. Seconds later, Mark and Suzy burst in the door.

“Jack, what are you doing back here? You shouldn’t-” Mark says condescendingly.

“He needs help!” I cut him off. “He helped, us Mark, it’s time we repaid the favor!” Ken looks up.

“Sean? You’re here? What the hell is going on?!” Mark ignores him.

“He is the enemy, Jack!”

“Fischbach! Help him, now!” I scream. Everyone goes silent, and stares at me.

Finally Ken speaks, “Fischbach? Sean, you’re Fischbach?”

“What are you going on about, you piece of shit?” Mark barks.

“Fischbach was my correspondent. I’m CinnamonToast, Sean!”

“Wait, what? You were CinnamonToast, Ken?” I’m very confused at this point.

“Yes, I am! I had no idea you were Fischbach, Sean…”

“Ken, I’m so so sorry, I had no idea either! Please, call me Mark. Although I have to ask, why CinnamonToast?” 

“That just happened to be what I had eaten that morning!” He and Mark laugh. I had sat there watching this conversation go back and forth.

“Could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” Mark laughs.

“Ken reached out to the Resistance under the alias CinnamonToast. He gave us lifesaving information way more than once or twice. I had no idea it was him. Now let’s get you fixed up, Ken.” Mark pulls the bench inside the room, and along with Suzy and Holly, lifts Ken onto it. Suzy cuts the pants leg away, revealing the bullethole. It's crusted over with blood. Suzy, Holly, and Mark go to work. I look back at Ken, his face is scrunched up in pain. 

“So how’d you manage to get that?”

“I… I, uh… I think it was her…” He grunts, pointing at Suzy.

“Guilty! Sorry about that. I’m Suzy, by the way.”

“Oh, it’s-a no problem! Nice to meet you, I’m Ken.”

“I’m Holly. Mark, I don’t see an exit wound.” Holly says.

“Dammit.” Mark seems annoyed.

Oh, fuck!” Ken exclaims. They appear to be digging the bullet out. I have to look away, I may throw up otherwise. He tries to take his mind off of things. “So, uh, Sea- I mean, Mark, how long have you worked for the Resistance?”

“Since the beginning.” He replies.

Suzy speaks up, “You’re speaking with the leader.”

“Really?” Ken seems in awe.

“Really.” Mark replies. “Got it!” He holds a shiny, bloody round in a pair of tweezers. They clean the wound, and wrap it up. “Alright, we’ll get a wheelchair in here, and get you to a proper bed.”

“Thank you, Mark. Thank you all.”

“Thank you, Ken, for everything you’ve done for us.” Suzy and Holly wheel him out down the hall. We're alone. Mark yawns.

“You tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“Me, too.” I truly am.

“Wanna head back to the room?” He questions.

“I’d love to.” We walk back down the winding hallways to the room I’d been brought to last night. I climb into the bed and Mark goes to lay on the floor.

“Mark? Are you sure you’re alright on the floor?”

“Mfine. I have a mattress.” I look at the floor.

“That is actually just a piles of blankets, ya big doof. Come on, there’s room for two, I don’t mind.” I scoot towards the wall that the bed was up against.

“Really? Uh... Thank you, Jack.”

“No problem.” He climbs under the covers, his back to me. I turn towards the wall, and pass out from exhaustion… 

He shifts in the bed. Moving in his sleep. He rolls over, right into me, cupping my body in his. I feel his chest against my back, spreading warmth through me. It's so comforting. Next thing I know, his arm drapes over me. Aw, sleep-cuddling. Cute. I grab his hand and squeeze it. I feel his warm breath against my neck. It sends shivers down my spine. I fall asleep again, his body pressed into mine, and my hand in his. I think I’m starting to fall for him...

He shifts again.

“Morning.” I say sleepily. He pulls away from me.

“Sorry, Jack, I didn’t mean to… I must’ve-” He blurts.

“It’s okay, ya big doof.” I interrupt, giggling. I turn over to see his face a few shades redder. He looks at the clock.

“Oh shit! It’s already 11:00 am? I’m gonna be late!”

“Late for what?”

“Just… Just some more business to attend to. I’ll be around in an hour. Lunch is at twelve. I’ll see you there, Jack.”

“See you.” He grabs a jacket and leaves the room. Now to wait an hour…

“Jack?” The door opens. Two blue hues pop out around the door. Sandy blond hair flops on his head.

“Hey, Felix.”

“You wanna grab some lunch?”

“I’d love to.” I didn’t realize how hungry I am. I follow Felix and Marzia down the halls, chatting about. We reach the cafeteria and nearly everyone’s already sitting. 

“Hi, you must be Jack! I've heard so much about you, I'm Rosanna, but you can call me Ro.” A cute little woman with brown hair and beautiful brown eyes says from behind a serving counter. Suzy steps into the food line behind us. “I hope you like the food!”

“I enjoy anything you cook, Ro.” Suzy says. She looks over at us. “Seriously guys, the things she can do in the kitchen.” I look at the food before me. Looks like chicken and dumplings. Oh, it smells amazing. 

“Let me know what you think!” Ro says cheerily. I scoop some of the dumplings in a bowl and grab a roll. Felix and Marzia go to sit with the rest of my friends, Suzy goes to sit with Holly, Lilly, Robert, Dan, Phil, Tyler and a few people I've never seen before. I scan around the room. There is one man sitting by himself. Ken. I walk over and sit next to him. 

“How're you holding up?” I ask.

“Pretty well, surprisingly. The crutches are bit hard to get used to, but I'm getting there. As you can see, I'm still working on gaining the trust of your friends.”

“They'll come around eventually. I'm sure of it.” I take a bite of the soup. “Oh my god, this is delicious…”

“I know right? Ro’s an amazing cook. She makes these amazing spider donuts with Dan and Phil as well.” 

“That was from that game… Under… Undertale, wasn't it?” I rack my brain trying to remember. I remember a skeleton… And comic sans…

“I think so, not sure, it’s been so long…”

“I know…” I haven't thought of the past too much, because I have too much to worry about in the present… I look over to the door and see Mark walk in. He fixes himself a plate of food, and walks over to Suzy and the gang. He sits at the table, staring at his food for a while. He looks up and spots me. I smile at him. He says something to the others, and stands up, taking his food over to Ken and I.

“Where you been?” I ask.

“Taking care of a few things. Nothing much.” He slides into the seat next to me, placing his hands on the table. They're more bruised than before. A little blood is underneath his fingernails. What the hell? 

“Your hands alright?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just practiced combat without gloves.”

“Oh.” I don't quite believe him. He takes a bite at his food.

“Mm, this is amazing! Almost as good as Kracker Barrel’s!”

“Your favorite food, right?”

“Yeah, gotta love those steamy hot dumps!" He laughs. "Haven’t had them in forever…” He smiles. I like his smile… We chat for a while. Once we’ve finished our meals, we get up to put our plates away.

“I gotta go for a little while, I’ll see you around, guys.” Mark tells us.

“Bye, Mark.” Ken responds. “I think I’m going to go take a nap, see you, Jack.”

“Later, Ken.” Ken hobbles off and Mark walks off down a hall. Mark was disappearing for long periods of time. He was losing sleep. And what is up with his hands? I’m going to follow him, I decide. I duck into doorways and hallways as I trail behind him. This place seems familiar. I see the glass walls again. Mark produces a key card and enters one of the rooms. The door closes, he disappears inside. What the hell? These were the prison rooms, right? Is this where he’s been this entire time? I take a seat at the bench, waiting…

Fifteen minutes later Mark walks out, his back to me. He has a white towel and is wiping his hands. He throws the towel into a nearby trashcan. I see a flash of red as it falls. Is that blood? He turns off down the hall, and I move from the bench in a flash. I grab the door before it closes, and slip inside. I close the door slowly and turn around. The sight before me is a horrible one. There is a man tied to a chair, his head is hanging, his brown hair is wild. He looks up. One eye is swollen shut, the other brown eye burns with anger. Blood runs from his nose, there are bruises and swellings all over his face… I think… I think his nose is broken… He spits out some blood at my feet... He blinks a few times, staring at me… His gaze reminds me of that of a cunning snake…

Finally he speaks, “Long time, no see, Jack…” He says in a gruff, weak voice. He looks at my bandaged arm.

“Who are you?” He has a chuckle that rumbles through his core. He flashes an evil grin at me.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Don’t remember me, pet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, please let me know what you think! As you probably know by now, I absolutely love hearing from you guys! The next update should be out later today or tomorrow depending on whether I feel like writing or if my cousin comes over. I hope to see you all soon, though! Byeeeee!


	11. I Remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Mark been up to?  
> Jack remembers.  
> Cute cuddles. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! Finished a chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

JACK'S POV

“What happened to you?” I ask. I walk over to him, he's hurt, my instinct is to help.

“Mark happened to me, idiot…” He says this coldly. I'm taken aback.

“M-Mark did this? But... But why would he…?” He coughs. It sounds so wheezy, he spits out more blood on the floor.

“Your daddy doesn’t like me very much…” He says, puffing out his damaged lip, pouting like a child.

“My… My what? Mark’s not-”

“It's so sad, I had great plans for you Jack…”

“Plans? What plans?”

“What? Do you not remember?”

“Uh, no…”

“That's a shame, Jack, it truly is. You were such a good little soldier. So obedient.” His tone disgusts me.

“The hell are you talking about?” He sighs, staring at the ceiling.

“You know I'm surprised that Mark never explained it all to you.”

“Explained what?”

“Oh, nothing, I'm sure he'll tell you eventually. Or will he?”

“Tell me what?” I'm getting angry.

“You'll find out eventually, Jack.” Footsteps could be heard behind the door. “Ooh, you might find out soon.” Mark walks in the door, staring at his hands. He looks up and a wave of fear comes over his face. It turns slightly to anger. 

“Jack! You shouldn't be in here! Get away from him!” He yells.

“Oh, come on, Fischbach, we were having so much fun.” The man in the chair taunts.

“Shut the fuck up, you bastard.”

“Mark, what's going on?” I question.

“Yeah, Markipoo, care to explain?”

“I said shut your mouth!”

“Oh, no, what're you going to do me, Fischbach?” Mark began to seethe with rage.

“Mark, calm down, please.” I beg. His breathing is rushed. He balls his fists.

“You know, Mark,” the man says, “I can't wait to make Jack my bitch again. Make him my mindless bitch, I had so much fun the first ti-” Mark grabs the back of the chair and throws it to the side. The man lands with a large thud on his side. “Oh, didn't like that did you?” He grunts from the floor.

“Mark, don't let him get in your head.” I try to snap him out of it.

“I'm going to get you Mark, and your little dog, too!” The man looks at me wildly. Mark draws his leg back, and throws it forward at the man’s chest. He coughs and wheezes. Again he draws back his leg and brings it full force into his chest.

“Mark, stop!” He doesn't. He lifts the chair into a standing position again. I step past the stranger and grab his wrist before he punches him. I plant my other hand firmly on his chest. He looks at me, pure anger in his eyes. “Mark, please, stop this.”

“Jack, I can't… He...” A tear falls down his face. “Jack move.” His face is expressionless now.

“Mark please…”

“Jack. Move!” He grows angrier. His breathing is short and rushed.

“Mark, just list-”

“I SAID MOVE!” He pushes me out of the way and I fall on my back, hitting my head on a table beside us. It wasn't too serious, just a lot of pain. I stare at him, dumbstruck. “Jack, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…” Hot tears fall down my face. I scramble to my feet, bolting out of the door. I hear him call after me.

“Jack, wait please!” I’m not waiting. I dash into our room, locking the door behind me.

 

MARK’S POV

I stare after him, I run to the door to see which way he went, but he’s gone.

“You fucked up, Markimooo...” Matt says in a sing-songy voice, flashing me a bloody smile. I turn toward the door and begin to walk out. “Same time tomorrow, eh Mark?” I slam the door shut behind me. I need to find Jack… To.. To apologize… To explain…

JACK’S POV

“Jack?” There is banging on the door. “Jack, please, I… I didn’t mean it…” There is a pause. "Sean... Please..." Mark finally ceases his knocking and leaves the door. I need to be by myself for a while… 

There were arms locked underneath mine, pulling me down a hall. I couldn’t control my arms… My jaw was killing me… My brain was hazy… They dragged me into a room with blinding lights… 

“Here, Ross I got ‘im.”

“Thanks James.” Said a slightly Australian accent. I’m placed on a cold metal table that sent shocks and chills down my spine, causing a hitch in my breath. I was limp. I can't fight them. They were messing with my right arm, talking in a bunch of medical lingo that I couldn't understand. 

“I think Seán will be pleased with this selection.” Said the man who dragged me in. James, I think. 

“What makes you say that?”

“This is the asshole that beat him up. It was strange, Sean didn't fight back…”

“Weird. Speaking of weird things about Seán, has anyone ever really seen his face? He never takes that mask off.” Said Ross.

“I've never seen it. It is strange… Anyways, so what're you working on?”

“Getting ready for the incision.” What incision? My brain started to panic as I fought the drugs coursing through my veins. I looked around wildly. 

“Will he be awake?” James asked.

“Yeah, but he shouldn't remember it, a few more drugs, he'll be fine.” I felt a stab in my arm. More drugs were put in my system. “Almost ready.” I heard a ripping noise, and felt a cool rag being rubbed on my arm. It stunk of disinfectant. Next thing I know, I felt a slicing pain in my arm. White, blinding pain… All of my muscles tensed up. I looked at the man operating on me. I saw nothing but concentration in his blue eyes, his mouth is covered by a mask. I felt something being pushed through the cut on my arm. The pain burned through my arm. I blacked out…

I awoke later, standing upright, strapped to a bed. I could barely open my eyes. I could hear… Mark's voice… “Help me!” My brain screamed, but I made no sound. I wasn't in control of my body. I felt myself return to a laying position. I tried to call out to him. “Mark... Mark, please…” I tried to get out, I don't know if I succeeded. Everything sounded miles away… Everything went dark again...

When I opened my eyes next, I was in my cell, alarms blared, then he was there… He lifted me from the ground and ran... Carried me down endless halls... But there was someone else... I lost control of my body. I could still see, I was just along for the ride. I tried to fight it, to no avail. I tried to hurt Mark, against my own will. He ran, and I followed him to the kitchen. Awful things came from my mouth. I didn't mean a single word. Oh, the hateful things I said… I found Mark, my arms smashed a pan on top of his head. I sat on top of him, a knife raised high above his head. I fought as hard as I could. It took every fiber of my being. He pled with me for his life… He said… I… I can't quite remember… All I remember is a splitting headache as I finally regained control. I tried to tell him to run. 

“MARK! You have to... To go! Mark, please! Go NOW!” There was a pounding on a door somewhere. Then, the sound of a door being bashed in.

My eyes fly open. I see Mark above me, one hand on my forehead the other’s fingers intertwined in mine.

“Jack! Wake up, please! Calm down, it was just a dream! I'm right here, I'm right here...” I try to control my ragged breathing. He strokes my forehead gingerly. I begin to calm down, but not by much.

“I remember…” I mutter shakily.

“What?”

“I… I remember it all…”

“Everything?”

“Y-yeah, I think so…” I think for a moment. “Mark, I’m so sorry… Those things I said… I didn’t mean them… It wasn’t me… I couldn't… I-”

“I know, Jack, it’s okay… I forgive you...” He strokes the side of my face. I sit up.

“You… You saved me… How?”

“I just… I don't know… But you're here now, you're safe… With me…” Tears stream down my face. Mark puts his arms underneath me, and lifts me up. He sits on the bed, cradling me against his strong chest. With a flick of his thumb, the tears are gone from my cheeks. I look up at him. Nothing but concern and worry fill his deep, brown eyes. It’s strange that this man could be the same one as the monster I saw in the prison cell. I stare at my lap. He rests his chin lightly on my forehead and rubs my back. “It was just a nightmare, Jack… I won’t let anyone hurt you again, I promise…” I feel safe. I calm down. Mark tilts back to lay on the bed. I lay on top of him, snuggled into his chest, listening to the rhythm of his breathing and his strong heartbeat. He continues to rub my back, in a loving, calming way. He runs his fingers through my hair… My breathing speeds up again. “Shhh, I’m right here. It’s going to be okay…” I sniffle a bit. “Jack, I…” He pauses. “I love you…” Everything freezes... Did he just say...? He did... 

“I… I love you, too…” I say timidly. A switch flips in my mind. That’s what he said... That’s what pulled me from the clutches of Matt’s control... He loves me… And I love him... Butterflies fill my stomach. He begins crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I never thought I’d hear you say that, Jack… I… I love you so much…” He places a tiny kiss on my forehead, and rubs circles on my back. He slips his fingers into mine, intertwining them together. I drift off to sleep, one thing on my mind… He loves me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Next one should be out in the next couple of days! I'd love any feedback you have for me! I may sound like a broken record, but thank you all for being amazing readers! You've all been too kind! <3 :D
> 
> PS. !!IMPORTANTE!! Okay, I need your help to decide how this story is going to go. Do you think that everyone's youtube lives happened? If so, how many years ago? 5, 10, 15? I'd love to know what you think! I just can't decide!
> 
> PPS. 666 HITS! MUAHAHAHA!! Sorry... I had to...


	12. It's Been Ages...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark does a thing to Matt. Jack and Mark do a thing, and then things get a bit smutty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ on a fucking bike... I'm seriously so nervous to be posting this chapter... Welp, here goes nothing! It's uh... It's my first smut... Don't laugh at it... It's bad, I know... I put asterisks if you'd like to skip it. Enjoy, I guess...

(Third person POV)

“Wow. I almost didn’t expect to see you here again.” Mark moved around the room smoothly and quietly. “You know, considering what happened last time.” He looked at one of many knives on a table. “What would Jackaboy think if he knew you were back here?”

“He’s not going to find out.” Mark replied coldly, sharpening a knife.

“Oh yeah, sure… It’s only matter of time… I will wait, Mark… Your love will be my bitch again, you can count on it.” Mark moved next to Matt, dragging the flat of the knife over his cheek.

“I love him, yes I do…” Mark chuckled in his face. “But he’s for me, not for you…” He pressed the knife down, leaving a small red line on his face. He dragged the tip of the knife down his neck lightly until he reached his collarbone, holding the blade right over Matt’s flesh.

“Oh, that tickles…” Matt said through gritted teeth. Mark dragged the edge of the blade over his chest beneath the collarbone. Matt arched his back, wincing in pain. Blood dripped down his chest. Mark poured what looked like little white grains in his hand. He moved back to Matt, placing the substance over the wound. He rubbed it in, mixing the salt with blood. Matt screeches.

“Remember, you can stop this, Matt… Just tell me… Tell me the plans, and tell me where they are...”

“Oh, don’t rub salt in the wound, Mark…” He smirked through the pain. Mark sighed heavily.

“Your choice…” 

Screams echoed down the halls…

____________________________________________________________________________

JACK’S POV 

I awake to Mark shifting in the bed. His body cups mine again. But this time, it's intentional. I smile, looking back at the events of last night. I yawn.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Mark says into my neck, his breath sends tingles down my back.

“Morning.”

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He sounds giddy. I turn my head, placing my hand on his cheek behind me. I pull his face towards mine and plant a kiss on his lips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, come with me.” He slips out of bed. I follow after him. He grabs my hand, dragging a sleepy me down several halls until we reach a door. “Close your eyes.”

“Okay…” I shut my eyes. He lifts me bridal style, and walks through the door. He places me on a fluffy couch. I sink into it. 

“Here take this.” He places something in my hand. It’s shape is familiar. Instantly by habit my thumbs rest on the sticks. “Open your eyes.” He stands in front of me. Behind him on the wall are two huge monitors. A game called Overwatch is pulled up on them. Waves of nostalgia come over me. I remember playing that game for hours on end. Mark sits next to me, a controller in his hands as well. We choose our characters and he presses play. It doesn’t come back to me instantly, but slowly I remember how to play. Mark and I work together to defeat the red team. It feels just like old times…

“Go, Jack! I have your back!” I run out from behind a wall. Mark is shooting at the players that had pinned me behind the wall. I’m fine for about two seconds. Then my character falls dead.

“I thought you had it!” I laugh.

“So did I!” He giggles in his iconic way. The giggles rumble through his chest, deep-voiced chuckles fill the air. It had been so long since I had heard that wonderful laugh.

“That’s the last time I trust you! Fookin’ asshole...” I joke. We laugh just like old times. After about 2 hours of playing Mark leans back on the couch, stretching. We are silent for a while. I look over at him.

“Thank you. I needed this.” 

“No problem, Jack. It was fun.”

“God, it feels like it’s been ages since we sat down and played a game properly.”

“Well it has been ages.... It’s been... Ten years… Ten years since the Militants started making noise… 10 years since… Since youtube…”

“I forget all about those three years of my life… They were a good three years… I miss them…”

“Me, too. You know, I logged into Twitter the other day for the first time in years.”

“Oh yeah, what’d you see?”

“People still tweet at us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, one of the more recent ones said, ‘Thank you Mark and Jack for getting me through such a hard time in my life all those years ago. With the current state of the world, I hope you are doing well. If you ever came back to youtube, I want you to know, I’d be there.’ I mean, I’d love to sit on my ass and play video games again, but I just can’t.”

“I hear ya… Wow, I’m surprised that anyone even remembers us.”

“We impacted a lot of people…”

“I wish we could go back to that simpler time…”

“Me too…” He sits for a moment. “At least there’s one good thing about all of this.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” He looks at me with a warm smile.

“We’re together.” He wraps his arm around me. I lean into his chest. He rubs my arm gingerly.

“You’re right.” I slide down his chest, resting my head in his lap. He pets my head. It’s so comforting. I turn my head to look up at his warm, brown eyes… I could get lost in them. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He replies. I lift my hand up and drag it down his abs, feeling his sculpted chest and stomach. I slip my hand under the hem of his shirt and move up a bit, resting my hand on his bare stomach. He feels so warm. I shift my hand upwards, pulling his shirt up slightly. He shifts and takes his shirt off. I sit up and do the same. He lays back on the couch and I climb on top of him. Our bare chests connect, his touch feels amazing. I trace nonsense patterns on his chest. He rustles my hair. I sit up.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. I put a knee on each side of him, straddling him, and stare at his chest. “Jack, are you ok-” I crash my lips into his. He’s shocked at first, then kisses back. He sits up, we continue kissing. Our kisses become more rough, more frantic. He puts his hands behind my back, pulling me even closer to him. He pulls away from my lips, dragging his lips along my jawline. He reaches my neck, planting little kisses down it, and leaves little nibbles on my shoulder, causing me to gasp. He drags his teeth and stubble over the space in between my neck and collarbone. It sends sparks through my skin, pulling a small moan from my lips. I feel blood rush to my groin. Mark shifts underneath me. A small gasp escapes my lips as his erection presses against mine.  
***  
“Oh.” He says, surprised. He gives me a suggestive grin. I’m sure my face is as red as a tomato by now. I look away. I gasp again as Mark’s hand is on my crotch, putting pressure on me through the fabric of my jeans. More blood pools in my groin. He looks up at me questioningly. I smile. He slowly undoes my jeans. The release feels amazing. I get up and remove my jeans the rest of the way. So does he. I sit back on top of him, bringing our lips together once more. As we kiss, Mark slightly bucks his hips into me. He licks and sucks the spots that he nibbled on. Small moans come from my lips. His slips his hand downward, and rubs me through the thin cloth. Sparks fly through me at his touch.

“Here, let me help you with that...” He says, his voice a low rumble. We stand up. He places his hands on my chest and drags them down my skin as he kneels on the ground. His hands stop at my stomach. He puts his face in my crotch, moving his bottom lip over my clothed cock. I moan loudly. I then slam my hands over my mouth. I feel heat rush to my face. He looks up at me with his eyes only. He moves his hands down to my hips, gripping me firmly. Suddenly, he shoves me onto the couch. He places his hands in between my knees, pulling my legs apart, and slides his hands up my thighs, placing his fingertips under the waistband of my underwear. He pulls them off slowly, and I feel some release as he removes the fabric. He looks at my erection and raises his eyebrows. His eyes move upwards to meet my eyes. His eyes trained on me, he leans forward on all fours, and flicks his tongue over my tip, causing me to throw my head back, a long deep moan leaving my lips. As I stare at the ceiling, a wave of shock comes over me. I look down. His lips nearly touch the base of my cock. It sends a burst of pleasure through me. 

“Oh god… Mm… Mark… Fuck...” He sucks at a slow pace. I buck my hips into him. He begins to pick up the pace, rolling his head as he does. I can't contain my moans anymore. They fill the air. I tangle my fingers in his red hair, tugging lightly. He lifts his head, stroking me with his hand. As he moves up my cock, he stops to rub my tip with his thumb, sending pulses of pleasure through me. I grunt, I arch my back, I can't hold back anymore. Mark instantly puts his mouth back around me, and I release, filling his mouth. I finish and he pulls away, sucking hard. He stares at me intensely with his brown eyes. A smirk is plastered on his face. He swallows. I collapse into the couch panting, sweating.  
***  
Mark sits next to me, and pulls me into his lap. I shiver a bit, I'm completely naked after all. Mark must sense this, because after reaching behind him, a huge fluffy blanket descends upon me. Mark wraps his arms around me, and interlaces his fingers together, resting his hands on my stomach. I lean my head back over his right shoulder, and turn to kiss him. I stroke the other side of his face with my left hand. 

“Thanks for your help...” I smirk. He nuzzles my neck with his nose.

“No problem… I… I love you… So much…” He mumbles into my neck. 

“I love you, too…” I drift off to sleep just like that, snuggled up on the couch, in Mark's embrace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... So how was that...? Was it good...? I've literally no idea... Personally, I thinks it sucks (haha, funny puns...) Let me know what you thought... Ah, it's so bad... See you lovelies in the next update! Byeee for now!
> 
> Edit: I reached 69 kudos on this chapter... Wow... Thanks...


	13. Left In The Dust...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Thank you guys for the positive reviews on the previous chapter! I didn't expect it! Okay, sorry this one is so short, I just kinda like this cliffhanger it leaves off on. Pls don't riot. Also, I'm posting this from my phone, so sorry if formatting is a little off. I'll fix it when I get the chance. I hope you enjoy!

MARK’S POV

He shifts on top of me. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Top of the morning to ya.”

“Sleep well?”

“Best I have in a while.” His face goes red.

“What?”

“I… I'm still naked…” I laugh. He's adorable. “Don't laugh at me!” He buries his face in the blanket.

“Hey, I'm not complaining!” He shoots me an annoyed glare. “I'm sorry.” I chuckle. “You want me to go get you some clothes?”

“Yes please.” He moves off of me onto to the couch, making a nest in the pile of blankets. 

“You're adorable.”

“Shut up.” He tries to hide a smile. "Now hurry up will, ya? I'm freezing!"

“I'll be right back.” I slide my clothes on and walk out of the door, heading off down the hall towards my room.  
_________________________________

I walk back inside the game room. 

“I'm back.” I hear a faint snore. I smile. He went back to sleep. I place the clothes on the arm of the couch. I'll let him sleep, I decide. I've got some things to do anyways. I slip out of the room, closing the door behind me.  
_________________________________

Same as the day before, I walk in, and begin sharpening a knife.

“Is someone going to cooperate today?”

“Eh, not really…”

“Aw, that’s too bad… Remember, all you have to do is tell me where they are.”

“I know the drill, chief, but I'm not going to tell you.”

“What do you have to gain from not telling me?”

“Oh, absolutely nothing, I just love to torment you is all...” He says with a devilish grin.

“You really are one sick bastard.”

“And proud of it.” I flick the blade over his bicep, a trail of crimson flows down his arm. He winces in pain. “Where's your bitch?” He grunts.

“As far away from you as possible.”

“That's a shame…” 

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Just one little location, all this will end.” He sits in silence, staring at me. I'm startled by the sound of blaring alarms. 

“Mark!” A woman's voice yells from down the hall. I grip the knife tightly, my knuckles turning white, and dash out into the hall. Red lights flash all around.

“What the hell is going on?!”

“It's Ross! He escaped!” Holly yells at me. She appears to be crying, there is blood dripping from her temple.

“What? How the fuck- Where is he?!”

“I'm so sorry! He-he knocked me down and ran...” She seems out of it.

“How did he get out?!” I yell over the alarms.

“I… I thought… I thought he…” She sobs.

“Which way did he go?!”

“I don't know!” She falls against the wall. I see someone running down the hall. I charge down in that direction, Holly follows behind me. I see them turn down a hall, and race after them. Once I've caught up, I tackle them from behind without looking.

“What the hell, man?!” Arin looks up at me, confused and scared. Terror fills my heart. I get off of Arin, and run back the way I came. I burst into Matt’s cell, and find it empty. No… No no no, this can't be happening… There's a bloody trail on the floor, leading out of the room towards the garage. I turn and dash towards the garage, ramming the door open. The cold greets me harshly, sucking the air from my lungs. Dust is kicked up in my face. I cough and sputter as I watch the car disappear down the road. I look down at something on the ground… It's the tracker for the car… No… Oh god… They… They got away… I fall to my knees… That was my one chance... It slipped through my fingers like sand... I trudge back inside, my friends are at the door, they all stare at me, concern in their faces. I stare back emotionless. My eyes land on Holly, she looks away quickly, she hides her face in her hands. A tear falls down my cheek, I wipe at it angrily, and march off down the hall to cool off… my footsteps echoe down the halls...

I walk past the game room. Jack, I completely forgot, he must be freaking out. I walk in the room. 

“Jack?” I get no reply. The clothes are gone from the arm of the couch. I see the bundle of blankets on the couch. He must've got up and went right back to sleep. Man, he's one deep sleeper. I walk over to the couch. “Come on, wake up, Jackaboy…” He’s wrapped up underneath the blankets. “Jaaack, come on buddy… Helloooo? Jack.” I rip the blankets off, and look down at him… I freeze...

“J-Jack…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next one!


	14. My Little Bitch...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark races after them, will he get to them? And what do they plan to do to Jack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, I admit, that last cliffhanger was pretty cruel... I apologize... OH! Also, the hit count has exploded in the last two chapters, so thank you all so much! And welcome to all of the new people out there! I luv ya faces! So, here we go, chapter 14! Enjoy!

MARK’S POV

I yell louder than I ever thought I could. I run out of the room, down the halls, past my friends, and out of the garage, into the snow... Into the biting cold... I begin sprinting down the road.

“JAAAACK!” Never in my life have I made the sound that escapes my throat. 

“Mark!” My friends call after me. I ignore them. I begin to stumble in the snow, but regain my balance. I run faster than I ever have before. I gasp for air, my lungs burn at the lack of oxygen, but I don't care. I can't let them take him… I can't… Not again… Hot tears fall down my face, nearly blinding me...

“Mark, come back!” I will not. On top of being out of breath, my sobs make it hard to continue… But I must… I have to… For him… My legs carry me at lightning speed. Suddenly, I trip. I fly into the air from the momentum. My shoulder hits first, scraping along the ground. I rebound off of the ground once or twice, hitting my head on the icy pavement. I end up on my back. I feel numb, except for the biting cold. I swing my head around and see the thick, crimson liquid mixing with the freshly fallen powder… I’m turning the snow red… I hear heavy, sloshing footsteps… I see multiple blurry silhouettes surround me. Several of them lift me out of the snow, and begin taking me away.

“Nnn… No… Don't t-take m-me back…” Shivers rattle through my whole spine.

“Shh, Mark… It's gonna be okay…” Lilly says above me.

“N-no it's not… T-they… They took him…”

“I know, Mark, we’ll get Matt back, don’t worry...”

“N-No! They took Jack!” I struggle to get free. They nearly drop me. 

“Mark! You have to calm down! Please!”

“No! I won’t!” Blood drips from my forehead, blinding me and mixing with my tears. I can feel myself fading out. “Sean… I-I'm s-so sorry…” I blink a few times, then I don't open my eyes… I'm gone…  
_________________________________  
_________________________________

(Third person POV)

They drive into the night.

“Thanks, Ross.”

“Anytime, Matt.”

“How the hell did you manage to pull something like that?”

“I convinced one of the workers there to let me stretch my legs…” Ross says this with slight discomfort. Matt doesn’t notice.

“Nice… There's no way I'd have been able to pull that off with my warden, believe me...”

“Speaking of, are you alright?”

“I may be a bit scraped up, but I feel amazing now…” He looks over at the unconscious body next to him. He snatches some of his green hair in his hand and pulls up, sharply lifting his head to better look at his face. “I'm particularly excited about our most recent passenger…” He lets go of his hair, letting his head land on the floor with a thud. An evil chuckle rumbles through him… “So excited…”  
_________________________________  
_________________________________

MARK’S POV

I feel defeated… Emotionless… Empty… Pain, all over my body... I sit, staring at the ground… Wade moves in front of me, putting a hand on each of my shoulders, being careful not to touch the broken skin. He kneels in front of me, staring me in the eye.

“We will get him back, Mark. I promise.”

“You don't know that, Wade… You… You can't know that…” I look away. He moves his hand and grips my jaw, tugging and moving my head to look back at him.

“I do, Mark. I know we won't stop until we get him back.”

“They've taken everything from me, Wade… Everything…” I can't stop my tears.

Bob responds, “And we will get everything back, unharmed.”

I look up at him. I feel a bit of anger swell inside me. “My love is gone, and it's all my fault, Bob… It's all my fault…” Tears fall down my face. Out of nowhere, there is a sharp sting on my face. Did he…? Bob just slapped me. I stare at him in shock.

“Cut the bullshit, Mark Edward Fischbach! For as goddamned long as I knew you, never once has anything ever been hopeless!”

“Times have changed, Bob… Why keep going...?”

“Will you fucking listen to yourself?! If you want to go ahead and self-destruct, then by all means, I won't stop you, but Jack needs you, Mark! Snap the fuck out of it!”

His words hit me like a brick. He was right.

He continues, “What the hell happened to the man I knew? The one who wouldn't take ‘no’ for an answer?! If you are what replaced that man, then go fuck yourself!”

“Bob…” Tear stream down my cheeks. “I'm sorry, I… I-I just… I don't know what to do…”

“Well I know that you'll find a way, Mark." Some of the sternness and anger leaves his voice. He sighs, running his fingers through his hair, and looking back down at me. "You can do this. You will do this. And we will be there, right behind you, Mark. I promise.”

“Thank you, Bob, Wade, all of you.” I shift a little, wincing in pain. “Gah! Where is Ken?” I say through gritted teeth.

“He’s coming.” Wade replies.

“Out of my way!” I hear someone yell. Everyone parts for Ken. “What the hell happened?!” He asks as his eyes land on me.

“He ran outside and fell.” Wade answers.

“Lift him up, and follow me!” Ken dashes off down a hall. Bob and Wade lift me up, supporting me on each side. I grunt in pain. They begin to walk with Ken. I'm too weak to try to walk. The others follow after us... As I am dragged down the halls we pass some windows. I look at my reflection, and almost throw up. Blood covers my face, flows from my shoulder, and drips from my body... I feel woozy... Ken pulls a door open, and ushers us inside. “Lay him on the bed!” He commands. They do so, sending shooting pain through me. A moment later a pigeon flies into the room and perches itself on the IV bag hanger. “What the hell is this?” Arin and Danny run into the room, holding a lifeless woman in their arms. I see a flash of pink hair.

“It’s Holly! We found her passed out in the hall!” Arin says. They carry her over to the hospital bed next to me, laying her down gently. 

“What happened?” Ken asks.

“We have no idea.” Dan responds.

I struggle to speak, blood sputters from my mouth.

“Take it easy, Mark.”

“Ross…” I spurt before my eyes flutter into the back of my skull.

_________________________________  
_________________________________

JACK’S POV

My hands are bound. Again… My head aches. Again… I’m cold. Again… I’m scared. Even more than before… I’m reliving the nightmare… Once again, light blinds me as the doors open… I’m pulled from the van and fall out of the car into the snow… Someone lifts me up, and pushes me to walk… I stumble forward.

“Welcome back, Jackaboy...” Matt says in my ear, sending chills down my back. They lead me into a room. There are several people I don’t recognize. A man with coal black hair and a gaze like death stares at me.

“Have fun while I was gone, boys?” Matt asks the room.

“You bet we did!” The man replies.

“I missed you, Bradberry.”

“I missed you, too, sir. So who do we have here?” He walks towards me, staying inches away from my face. His eyes show nothing but evil. I stare at the floor. I feel his hot breath on my face.

“Back it up, Ethan, he’s our latest guest of honor. I’m going to escort him to his cell.”

“Matt are you sure you’re strong enough?” Ross questions.

“I’m fine. Just give me a gun.” Ross hands him a gun. He presses it into my back. I gasp. “Move, bitch.” Tears stream down my face as I walk silently. “I’ll be back, boys.” He shoves me into a hallway and I begin walking forward. Once we reach a door he stops and looks at me. I look away from him. “Aw, what’s the matter, Jack? Miss your boyfriend?” I continue staring at the floor. “Look at me.” I don’t. “I said, look at me!” He slaps his hand across my face, and I stare at his torn up face, my tears nearly blinding me. “Listen to me, Jack, and listen well. If you so much as disobey me once, there will be dire consequences.” I don’t doubt him. He smiles. He places his hand on my chest and drags his hand down me lightly, resting it on my hip. He walks towards me, and I retreat, trying to get away. I run into the wall, Matt presses up against me, pushing his thigh in between my legs. I try to push away, but he has me pressed into the wall too hard. My heart races. What is he going to do to me? He drags his bottom lip over my neck, causing me to gasp. “Oh Jack…” He exhales deeply into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. “I’m going to make you my bitch…” He reaches down, grabbing and squeezing my crotch, striking fear through me, causing me to jolt upwards. I try to pull away, but he only presses and squeezes harder. I squirm underneath him, but his grip holds firm. He looks at me with a devilish sneer. “And I’m going to have so much fun with you…” He mumbles into my ear, causing me to shudder. He reaches for something on the wall, turns a door knob, and suddenly, I fall backward as the door swings open. I land on the cold, hard concrete on my back with a thud, knocking the wind out of me. “See you around, my little bitch!” And with that he slams the door shut. I collapse on my side, panting. A million thoughts race through my mind…

I sob as I hear an electronic lock, and Matt's receding footsteps down the hall. I shiver, curling into a ball on my side on the freezing floor. I feel like I want to flood this room and drown myself in my tears... I whimper, “Mark p-please, h-help me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you in the next one! Let me know what you thought of this one! I'd love to hear from all of you!


	15. You Disgust Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs a hero... Is there hope for him after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mis amigos! I am back, baby! Sorry this one's a little late, first day of school was yesterday, so I wasn't able to get around to it. Also, I had to rewrite a bunch of this one. I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Also, I hear there's a birthday in the audience, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (you know who you are:)
> 
> EDIT: Fuck. I have two chapters named I Need You... now... Great... Imma fix that... Why am I a dumb???
> 
> ANOTHER EDIT: Fuck. I forgot to change it... Why am I so scatter brained???

JACK’S POV

My ragged breath echoes throughout the room. He… He touched me… I-I thought he was gonna... 

“Are you okay?” I shoot up, turning around and backing away from the source of the noise. I’m not alone. “Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise…” I curl into a ball in the corner. “I’m Thomas, what’s your name?” He puts his hand on my shoulder, I flinch wildly.

“I-I’m Jack…” I squeak.

“Alright, nice to meet you, Jack, now let’s get these restraints off.” He goes to move behind me. I whimper. “It’s okay Jack, it’s okay…” He undoes the restraints that bind my hands together. I feel blood begin to circulate again… I can’t handle it anymore… I crash into a hug with this stranger, crying into his shoulder… I can’t help myself… He has his arms out to the side at first, but then, to my surprise, wraps his arms around me, rubbing my back. “It’s gonna be okay, Jack, you’re alright…” I begin to calm down and pull away from the man, staring at the floor. We sit in silence for a moment. He studies me. “Wait a minute… Where did you get this shirt?” He begins to raise his voice in slight alarm. I look down at the red and black flannel that’s so big, I practically swim in it.

“I-It was uh… It was my boyfriend’s... “

“Your boyfriend’s?” He sits for a moment, then confusion turns into a stupid grin. “Oh my god… Is your boyfriend’s name Mark by any chance?”

“Y-yeah… How the hell did you know?” He laughs.

“Oh, that son of a bitch.” He laughs. “I’m Tom Fischbach, his older brother!” 

“Really?” I had forgotten all about his brother.

“Really… Wow, small world…” His face flashes with dread all of a sudden. “Wait, is… Is he… Dead…?” Tears were forming in his eyes.

“No, no he’s still alive.” At least I think…

“He’s alive? He’s alive! Guys, he’s alive! Oh, thank god!” He looks behind him. I hadn’t noticed the other people standing there. One has pale skin, red-orange hair, and a neat haircut. Another has these grayish eyes, brown hair, and a bit of a beard. And the last has thin, brown eyes that indicate Asian descent, black hair that shoots straight up, tan skin, and a white scar on the crook of his nose. I sort of recognize all of them from years and years ago. “Thank you, Jack, oh god, my brother is alive!” They all look relieved.

“I supposed we should introduce ourselves, I’m Oliver.” Says the red head.

“I’m Barry.” Says the grey-eyed man with a kind smile.

“And I’m Ryan.”

“Nice to meet you all...” I squeak. “W-Where am I? What is this place?”

“The maximum security building for prisoners of the Militants. Welcome to the big leagues, kid, apparently they deemed you important enough to be brought here.” Tom responds.

“Me? I-I’m not important... I’m nobody…”

“If you’re close to Mark or have a tie with the Resistance, that’s good enough for them.”

“Wait, are all of you...?”

“Resistance members?” The one named Oliver finishes. “You bet. You’re looking at a couple of failed missions, and some raids gone wrong.”

“Those were not failed missions, Oliver.” Ryan says to him. “It may have been at the expense of our freedom, but we saved so many people…”

“And got caught…” Oliver mutters under his breath and looks at the ground, sadly.

“How long have you all been here?” I question.

“Months…” Tom replies. I shudder. I... I can still feel his breath on my neck, his hands, all over me…

“W-what are they going to do to us?”

Tom looks at me sadly, as if I'm a sick puppy. “I’m so sorry, Jack, the uh… The interrogation process isn’t always so kind…” Tom lifts his shirt, revealing bruises all over his skin. I look at the others. Oliver has a thin cut over his left cheek, Ryan has bloody, bruised injuries all over his face. Barry has blood crusted over his forehead. “I'm so sorry, Jack, I wish I could… There's just no avoiding it…” I look at the ground, my heart starts to race. “Jack. You can't tell them anything. You have to steel yourself against them. We can't let them win.”

“I… I won't…” I shiver and blink back tears. Mark, please find us…

MARK’S POV

Fuck. My entire goddamn body aches and stings. I look around the room. My eyes land on Holly. Tears flow from her eyes. She looks up at me.

“M-Mark… I'm so sorry…” She whimpers. “I-I thought I had gotten through to him. I hadn't. I… I didn't mean to, I just…” Her words turn into sobs. 

“It's okay.” I say, my voice gravelly. “I forgive you, Holly.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don't blame you, I promise.”

“Thank you so much… I don't know what to say…” The door opens. An exhausted Dan walks in. His brown hair is a mess, he looks paler than normal. 

“You have a call, Mark.” He says sleepily.

“Can it wait?” I whine.

“No, it can not. You're gonna want to hear this.” He walks over and shoves a tablet in my face. I see Robin’s face on-screen.

“Hey, Robin, it's been a while.”

“I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry, Mark. I don't have much time. “He glances behind himself at the door, as if expecting it to open. “I have to return to my post soon, but Mark, there is talk that he is here. Some say he and Ross arrived just last night. Mark, there is still hope!”

“Thank you so much, Robin.”

“I'm close to getting promoted, I'll let you know more when I get the chance.”

“John?” I hear in the background followed by a few light knocks. 

“I have to go Mark! We’ll talk later!” The screen goes blank. I let out a breath. We know where they are… There is still hope… My heart jumps at the thought. Jack and I may be reunited after all…

JACK’S POV

“So tell me… How do I get to them?” Matt paces around me. I breath deeply through my nose. There is a gag in my mouth. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He removes the gag, and I nearly throw up. I have a horrible gag reflex. I spit at him.

“I'll never tell you.”

“Oh, I think you will…”

“Why should I?!”

“Oh no reason…” He puts a leg on either side of mine. He moves closer to me, and grabs the hair on the back of my head, tugging backwards harshly, forcing me to look up, and lowers himself to sit on my lap. Instantly, he moves his lips to my exposed neck, sucking and biting hard. “Mmm… You taste good, Jack…” He mutters into my ear, then littering my neck with deep, purple bruises.

“You really are one sick bastard.” I grunt.

“Thanks for the compliment.” He giggles. He caresses my face, trailing down my neck, and gripping at my shirt. He uses both hands to slowly undo the buttons. I shiver at the cold air against my bare chest, but at the same time, sweat comes from every pore. He moves his hands all over me, causing me to squirm. His hands are freezing. He continues biting and kissing. He starts lightly bucking his hips into mine.

“Stop.” I say through gritted teeth.

“Oh, but Jack, why should I?” He laughs maniacally. He drags his warm tongue up my neck and face.

“P-Please, stop, why are you d-doing this?” I choke on my tears. 

“You’re lucky, Jack. My interrogator didn’t like me nearly as much.” He laps up one of the tears that falls from my face. 

“You disgust me.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, bitch.” He growls, biting the top of my ear hard, sending pain throughout my head.

“You know, I don't know what happened to make you like this, but I'm really sorry about it.”

“What was that?” Matt lifts my chin towards him.

“Whatever horrible thing happened to make you like this, I'm sorry. I can't imagine the kind of trauma that makes you feel like hurting others is the way to get what you want. It's not gonna work on me. It's not gonna work on my friends, so why do you keep trying?”

“Oh Jack…” He leans down to my ear, nibbling on the lobe. “Because I'm having too much fun…” He slides his hands up me, wrapping them around my neck, and begins to squeeze.

“This will never be love.” I wheeze. “I doubt you can even experience the emotion anymore.” I say hoarsely.

“You don't know me, Jack.”

“I know you're sick and twisted…” I struggle to speak as he grips my throat tighter. “You are beyond saving…” I see black in the corners of my vision. My lungs burn. They feel like they are on fire. He squeezes even harder, one last time before finally letting go. I gasp for air, coughing, sputtering, and wheezing.

“You might be right about that, Jack...” He draws his fist back, and punches me hard in the jaw. I see stars of pain. “You might be right…” He gets off of me, and begins to walk out of the door. “I'll see you later, my little bitch…” Then, I am left alone to cry in the darkness… Mark, please, hurry… I need you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you for the next one, and would love to hear your feedback!


	16. This isn't a chapter either, but you should know...

So, if you haven't heard, Louisiana is experiencing extreme flooding. I live in Louisiana. I may not be able to write or post for a while as I'm without service, and may be without wifi soon. Sorry guys, you'll have to wait a while. I'll get back to it as soon as I can, but for now, I'm just unable to. I thought I'd let y'all know that I'm not disappearing forever. I hope y'all understand. I'll see you later! Byeeeee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: The waters are receding and none got in my house! I survived! Wooooo!


	17. We Have Work To Do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rally the troops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I DIDNT DIE YAY WOOOOO! Sorry that this one's a bit shorter, I just wanted to get something out to y'all. Also, we hit 1000 hits! Thank you all so much!

JACK’S POV

I stare at the ground. I feel my pulse in spots all over my neck. I can still feel his hands brushing against my bare skin… Tom dabs at my bloody lip with a cool wet rag. He wipes slowly and carefully. I continue to stare tight-lipped at the ground.

“Jack are you okay? Do… Do you want to talk about it?”

“I… I'll be fine… Just have to wait it out right? Wait for Mark to save us…” He freezes for a second, looking me in the eyes. There is sadness and remorse in his eyes. With the way he looks at me, I feel a bit of my hope fall through my fingers.

“Yeah… That’s what we’ll do...” He smiles sadly. I know he feels we may wait an eternity for him. He has little hope of freedom. How much has this place broken him? He walks over to my tray of uneaten food. He grabs a napkin and digs in my water glass. He returns and places ice on my jaw. The cold shocks me at first, then begins to numb my skin. “Here, hold this to it. Don’t want it to swell up too much.”

“Thank you, Tom…”

“Anytime…” He gets up and retrieves my food tray. “You need to eat, Jack…”

“Not hungry…” I grumble, staring at the gray concrete. He places the food next to me, and takes a seat on the other side of me. He puts his arm across my shoulder, rubbing it gently. The tears roll down my face. “We’re going to be okay, right?” I sound like a child…

“I... “ He trails off and sighs deeply. “Truthfully, I don’t know, Jack… I... I’m so sorry you got dragged into this…”

“It's okay… It's not your fault… At least you’re being honest…”

“Yeah…”

“So…” Ryan pipes up changing the conversation. “What’s it like back over at HQ?” He asks me.

“Yeah, is Ross still up to his usual antics?” Barry laughs. My heart sinks thinking about Ross… Thinking about Holly…

“Um… Ross… He, uh… He works for the Resistance now…” Barry’s smile disappears.

“You… You’re joking, right?” He says bewildered.

“I wish I were… He’s the reason I’m here… Broke out of his cell, freed Matt, knocked me out, and here we are…”

“I… I don’t believe that…” Barry leans back against the wall. His expression shows nothing but shock and confusion. “I just don’t…”

“Well, believe it, why would I lie?”

“I know, I just… Ross was my best friend… For as long as I can remember…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault…” I can tell tears threaten to fall from his eyes. We sit in silence for a moment.

“I wish we could fight...” Oliver says, frustration in his voice. “I miss the daylight... I miss sleeping in a proper bed... I miss saving people from the Militants.... Now… Now I’m the one who needs saving… I feel like a failure… Useless…”

“Don’t you dare say that, Oli.” Tom says firmly.

“What? It’s true.” He replies, blowing him off.

“No, it’s not. You saved my brother’s life more than once or twice, you know.”

“Yeah… So?”

Ryan speaks this time, “You’re not a failure, Oli! Hell, you saved my life once! When I didn’t particularly deserve it...” His voice trails off, memories of times gone past flash behind his eyes...

“Yeah, I guess so, I just-”

Ryan cuts him off, “Oliver. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life… I was gonna do it, too… I was going to rat out the location of a Resistance base and probably end up killing all of you… You helped me to see I was wrong… So… So wrong… You could’ve just killed me, but you didn’t. Oliver, for that, I can never thank you enough...” Oliver stares at Ryan shocked for a moment, then his expression returns to being dismissive.

“Yeah, but what’s it matter? I’m sorry, guys, I just can’t help feeling so helpless…” Oliver started to cry.

Barry responds, “Trust me, we all do right now…” He sighs.

“There’s nothing we can do now, despite past actions…” Tom adds in. I’ve sat here, listening to the conversation. I can no longer stay quiet.

“Will you assholes listen to yourselves?! Stop fucking moping around and have a little faith! Good god! I don’t think I’ve ever met a more cynical group!” They all stare at me, their mouths agape.

“Jack… I-I…” Oliver stutters.

“No! I’m not going to let you all give up on yourselves! What’s the point of a Resistance when its people stop resisting?! End this goddamn pity party! You all need to get your shit together! We will make it out of here alive! We will take them down! And I will see my love again, damn it!” I sit there, gasping and shaking with rage. I squeeze my hands into fists. “I…” I begin to cave in. “I will see him again…” I choke on my tears, and curl into a ball on the bench, tears rain down. There is silence for a while.

“Jack, I…” Oliver sighs. “You... “

“What he means to say is, you’re right.” Barry says for him.

“Y-Yeah… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay…” I sniffle. “We… We just have to survive… We have to keep breathing… We have to keep going for those that we were taken from...” I glance up at them. Tom looks at me, his brown eyes twinkling. Those eyes are familiar… They’re the same as Marks… I long to get lost in his eyes again…

“And that’s just what we’ll do, Jack…”

“Well then we've got work to do…”

MARK’S POV

“Will you fucking allow yourself to heal, you piece o’ shit?” Ken scolds me.

“He- Nngh. He needs me...” I grunt.

“He needs you in good health, Mark.” 

“He needs me now.”

“He can wait a little while longer. They’re not going to kill him, Mark. This is exactly what they want. They want you to go charging in there, weak, and quite frankly, mentally unstable.” I continue struggling to get up. “Mark, if you don’t lay back down, I will put you back under. Don’t test me, I mean it.” I look at him. He crosses his arms, leaning on his back foot, like a disappointed parent. I look at him, pleading. He doesn’t budge.

“Fine.” I grumble. I painfully lay back down. “How long?”

“Two days minimum, Mark.”

“Are you serious? We know where they are, we should be leaving now!”

“Mark, stop being a goddamn idiot. Get some fucking rest.” Holly says, surprising me.

“But-”

“Ken is right.” She cut me off. “They’re using him to lure you. They’re not going to kill him. Jack is a big boy, Mark, he can handle himself for two days, I promise. We need to prepare. We need a plan. We need to transfer to the other base. We also need to fill in our new recruits.”

“New recruits? What-”

“All of your friends that we rescued? Forget about them? They were all happy to volunteer for the cause. We now have around ten new recruits.”

“Wow… Ken, can you bring everyone here?”

“Of course, I’ll be back. And you better still be here when I do.”

“I will.” He returns later, and many people pile into the room. I look at all of their faces. “Thank you all for coming.” They all nod. “I’d like to address our senior members.” I can see them roll their eyes. “Prepare for a transfer and a rescue. Train the new recruits. You know what to do. We will head out in two days time. And for our new recruits, Dan, Arin, you’re with Suzy, Holly, and Brian. Matt, Ryan, Bob, Wade, Felix, Ken, you’re with me, Dan, and Phil. Mandy, Molly, Matthias, Amanda, you’re with Tyler, Ro, Robert, Marzia, and Lilly. Is that everyone?” No one speaks up.

“Alright, let’s move. We have to begin loading the vehicles.” Suzy says to her group. Arin, Dan, and Brian begin to follow her out of the door. Suzy rests her hand on the frame, looking back at Holly in the hospital bed next to me. “We’ll be ready for you, when you’re cleared.’”

“Thank you…” She nods, smiling.

“Let’s get this show on the road, people!” Tyler says cheerily. Now he, Mandy, Molly, Matthias, Amanda, Ro, Robert, and Lilly have left us.

“Alright, I suppose that just leaves us. Let’s go, boys.” Phil says, marching out of the door. One by one, they file out, until Felix is the only one that’s left. As he reaches the door, he pauses to glance back at me. A smile plays on his lips, as he walks out the door.

“Ken, can I go prepare?” I ask. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Just be careful.” He gives in.

“I will. Holly? Do you think you're ready?”

“You… You're not kicking me out?”

“Holly, when I forgave you, I meant it.”

“Thank you… Thank you so much…”

“Now let's get going, we've got work to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I'll see you in the next one!


	18. Running Out of Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I GOT TOOTHPASTE IN MY GODDANG EYE (dont ask) AND IT FUCKING BURNS LIKE HELL!!! ... *ahem* That aside, welcome to another chapter, sorry this took so long, I kept revising and revising because I wasn't too happy with it, but now I'm (sort of) satisfied. Also, I think it's really long, so yay! More content! Or that could be excess spacing... Not really sure... Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Don't mind me, I'm just gonna go flush my FUCKING EYE OUT WITH WATER NOW GODDAMNIT WHY AM I SUCH A GODDAMN IDIOT?! AAGH!!!!!!!!!

MARK’S POV

“Sparrow?”

“Mark! It's been awhile since I've heard from you! So good to hear your voice!” She says.

“Yeah, I'm sorry, we've been so busy on our end...”

“So I've heard…”

“Anyways, I, uh, believe we’ll be stopping by the office pretty soon.”

“How soon?” Her voice perks up.

“Like tomorrow…”

“Really? AJ and Peter will be so excited to hear that!”

“It'll be good to see them again. Have you guys had much activity on your end?”

“It's been quiet… But too quiet for comfort…” She sounds nervous.

“Tell me about it… You heard from Robin?”

“Yeah, he called in yesterday. Do you really think they're here?”

“I honestly don't know, Sparrow, I just can't sit around anymore…”

“I understand… So, who all's coming?”

“Everyone.” I say nervously.

“Everyone?”

“Everyone plus like ten…”

“Are you kidding me?! Damn it, Mark, I'll have to tell Nate to prepare more rooms.”

“I’m sorry, it has to be all hands on deck for this one. Wait, Nate’s with you?”

“Yeah, he transferred over here a few days ago. Mark, I don't know if this location can handle that many people.”

“It'll have to. We don't have enough time, Sparrow.” She sighs.

“I understand, Mark… What else do you need me to do?”

“Prepare for a raid and rescue…”

“Now that sounds fun! You got it, Mark! We'll see you tomorrow!”

“See you… Bye Sparrow…”

“Good bye Mark, have safe travels!” I hang up, cross my room, and retrieve a duffle bag from the closet. As I pull it out, a small box falls from the closet with a thud. I pick it up, walk over to the bed, and sit down, placing it in my lap. The box has many dings and dents, it's covered in dust, and feels like it's about to fall apart. I blow off the dust, it curls through the air in wisps and puffs, threatening to make me sneeze. I slowly lift the cover, I don't remember what I'm going to find in here. I raise the lid all of the way off, and stare at its contents. It contains two objects. One is a hat… One that I haven't seen in years… Memories come flooding back… I remember when he left this in LA… Right after vidcon… I rushed to the airport, but he had already left… I remember saying it was an excuse for him to come back… But he never did… I run my hand over the rough fabric, tears threaten to enter my eyes… The other object is a pink moustache. I chuckle at the sight of it. I can't believe I kept these old things… Suddenly the door opens and I slam the lid back on, standing up, and swiftly wiping at the tears in my eyes. I see Matt’s face poking out from around the door.

“Hey, uh, Mark do you have a min-” His blue eyes land on my face. “Oh, are you okay?”

“Yeah, or... I will be. What do you need?”

“Oh, um, sorry it's just I'm not used to this place yet. Where are the launch pads?” He holds a duffle in his hands.

“It's fine, nothing to worry about. Here, I'll show you to them. Follow me.” I stand from the bed, and begin to lead him out.

“Th-thank you.”

“Anytime.” We walk in silence for a moment until he speaks up.

“So… Once we get them back, do you think it'll all be over?” I think for a moment.

“In a sense…” I decide to say. “The road will be long after that, but our biggest hurdle will be out of the way…”

“Yeah, I guess so…” He fidgets with the strap on his shoulder, and stares at his feet.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, it's nothing, I'll be fine…”

“Are you sure?” He sighs deeply.

“No… Not really…”

“What is it, Matt?”

“I just… I'm scared Mark, I don't know what to expect out of this… I'm scared for Ryan… We were separated in the first raids, you know... I went two weeks without seeing him… And… It was the worst two weeks of my life… I thought… I thought he was…” His voice trails off.

“Matt, I promise you we will win. I'm not letting them take anything from me again. Or anyone else for that matter. We're going to be okay…” At least I hope so... We continue trudging down the halls. I look over at him, his face still shows worry. “Matt, I can give you both jobs to do at the base, so neither of you have a chance at being separated.”

“Really? You'd do that for me?”

“If that's what you want, of course, anything you need.”

“Thank you… Thank you so much, Mark…” A small smile rests on his lips.

“Right through here…” I open the door to a large room with a high ceiling. Three shiny black helicopters stand at the ready on the launch pads. One is larger than the other two. I point to it. “That's ours, you can go talk to Dan over there. He'll brief you on what to do.” 

“Thanks, Mark. I'll see you around.” 

“See you…” He skips off towards the chopper, stopping to grab Ryan from behind, startling him, and pulling him into his embrace. They lock eyes, Ryan giggles in his unique laugh. It's been so long since I've heard it. It's contagious, pulling a smile to my lips. They peck each other on the lips, and Matt reluctantly pulls away to talk with Dan. They're so cute together…

“How are you holding up?” I jump at the noise behind me and turn around. I see the Swede walk around from behind me.

“Oh, hey, Felix. Well, I'm still breathing, I know that much.”

“That's good.”

“How about you?”

“I'm okay, just worried about Marzia.” He sighs, watching Marzia talking with Lilly.

“How come?”

“No reason in particular, I guess it's just what we're about to do, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand. Don't worry, Felix, she's a good agent.”

“Speaking of, how exactly did that come to be?”

“What do you mean?”

“We got taken the same night. How did she get here?”

“Oh, yeah. Um, let's see… That was about 4-5 weeks ago, so… Lilly was working that night. She worked on the inside with me, granted she was of a much lower security clearance. She was driving the truck Marzia was in. Instead of driving to the Militant base, she drove here.”

“Oh…” He looks at the floor with a frown.

“I'm sorry we couldn't get your truck, too, on that night.” He puts his hand on my uninjured shoulder.

“Hey, you brought my girlfriend to safety, for that, I could never repay you. Thank you.” His bright blues eyes sparkled with gratitude.

“You're welcome, Felix… I gotta go get prepared, you can go talk to Phil for further instruction.”

“Alright, I'll see you around, man.” He walks off towards the chopper and I walk back to my room, being sure to close the door behind me. I grab the tattered box from the bed and place it in the duffle.

“I will get this back to you, Jack... I promise.” Time to get to work. I strip the street clothes off of my body. As I go to put the undershirt on, something catches my eye in the mirror. The first thing I see is the scar that runs down the middle of my stomach from surgeries of years ago. Those used to be the only scars I had. Some tiny lines and some larges gashes now litter my torso from past events. A few bruises dot my skin. I peel back the bandage to get a better look at my shoulder and almost throw up. The flesh is bloody and mangled. I sigh and replace the bandage over the wound and resume painfully putting the undershirt on. Every part of my body aches. I slip on a heavy combat vest, and slide into some snug-fitting pants that have various holsters, pockets, and zippers. I return to the closet and brush my hand over the underside of a shelf. Damn it, where is it? Once I've found the notch, I press down on it. A few beeps and clicks later, a panel slides over on the wall. Several display lights flicker to life. I grab the duffle and begin cleaning the wall off. I place the handguns in the bag, checking each of them for ammo. I slip one of them into the holster at my waist, and sling the automatic on my back. I attach the sheath to my belt, examining the sharpness of the knife. I stare at my reflection in the blade and my stomach lurches. There is crusted blood on my forehead and on my bottom lip. I look like I haven't slept or eaten in decades. I shake my head and put the knife in its sheath. Once I've gotten all of the weapons, I zip the bag up and sling it on my shoulder. I take another glance around the room, knowing this may be the last time I see this place, then I start off down the hall to continue preparing. A storm was coming, and we were headed right into the middle of it...

JACK’S POV

I’ve just finished another “session” with Matt. I’m being escorted back to the cell, cradling my arm. He… He grabbed it and wouldn’t let go. He squeezed so tight, wrenching it around, I thought he'd ripped the stitches out… The pain was blinding. I hang my head as I’m ushered along. I’ve almost gotten used to the feeling of a gun on my back...

“Hey, Ethan how’s it going?” I jump. I hadn’t even noticed the man in front of us. He has light blonde hair that shoots straight up, blue eyes, and faint hints of eyebrows. He looks like he’s trying to hide something. Some sort of excitement behind his eyes, for they light up, while the rest of his face is solemn… Strange... 

“Just getting this back to its cell.” He… He called me an ‘it’... Ethan yawns.

“I can take him back if you want to turn in early.” His voice and accent… I recognize them, but I can’t quite place them...

“Really? Thanks, John, you’re the best.” John? Do I know any Johns?

“I’ll see you around, Ethan.” He watches as Ethan walks away, then turns towards me, his eyes twinkle… Odd… “Let’s get moving, Jack.” He knows my name… Granted everyone here probably knows name… Gah, why does he seem so familiar? Wait, could it be…? He nudges my back and I begin walking forward. Once we’ve rounded a corner, he stops. What is he doing? He walks around me, smiles, and begins examining the bruise on my chin. My pulse begins to race and my breath quickens. I turn my head away. “He really did a number on you, eh? Oh, I missed you!” He holds his arms out, and wraps them around me, squeezing me tight. What the hell is happening? In my confusion I make a decision… That voice is unmistakable… I dash backwards, pushing him away from me.

“Robin! What the hell are you doing?! You work for them now?!” A look of worry comes over his face. He shoots forward, clamping his hand over my mouth, pushing me into the wall painfully quickly.

“Shut your mouth, for god’s sake, Jack.” I squirm underneath him, but he presses on me firmly. I’d shove him off, if it weren’t for the shooting pain in my arm. I have an idea. I force my mouth open and his fingers slip in. I bite down on them, hard. He shoots backwards, cradling his hand. “Fucking christ Jack. What’d you do that for?”

“Get away from me!” I cry, scrambling to get away. He jumps on me, knocking me onto my back. He sits on me, slamming his hands over my mouth again. Why is he fighting me? Why doesn’t he use his gun...? Not that I should be giving him any ideas… 

“Jack, will you be quiet?! You’ll blow my cover!” I stop fighting for a moment and cock my head in confusion. Cover? He looks nervously left and right, listening for footsteps. He looks back down at me. “I’m with the damn Resistance, Jack. I’m here to help.” I feel a little relief wash over me. “Now if I let you go, will you promise not to scream?” I nod my head slowly, and he lifts his hand and stands up, offering me a hand. I take it and he pulls me to my feet with a grunt. I fall into him, and he supports me against his body. “Take it easy, I got ya, Jack.” He puts his hands on my shoulders and holds me up for a moment. “You alright?” I nod and he lets go.

“Fucking hell, man, you scared me.” I feel shaky.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, oh god, it’s so good to see you after all this time.” He wraps his arms around me once more. Though still in shock, I return the hug. Finally, I was with one of the good guys… One of my friends... And I was too weak to care about anything else… “I’m so glad you’re alive…” I start to process what the hell just happened...

“Wait a minute, the Resistance?” I pull away from him, the questions pour out of me, “Are there more of you here? Are you here to save us? Where's Mark? Is he okay?” He puts his hands up to say stop.

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Jack. Mark is okay. Everyone is on their way. They'll be here tomorrow. The rescue will take place the day after that. You'll have to wait til then.” I give him a confused look.

“W-What are you talking about? Let's go now!” He sighs and looks up at me.

“Jack, I'm one man in the highest security wing of the Militants. This is not a one man job. I wish there was something I could do now, but you have to be patient. I was only sent to find out if you were even alive.”

“Well of course I'm alive. You can't get rid of me that easily.” I joke.

“Mark thought you might be dead, we all did. He’s been worried sick. And he won't let himself recover.”

“Recover from what? What happened to him?” I feel worry bubble up inside of me.

“From what I gather, he took a bit of a tumble on the night you were taken.” He looks over his shoulder. “We gotta start moving before someone comes.” We continue walking down the hall. He continues to talk into my ear as we walk. “Be prepared to fight when the time comes, Jack. It's gonna be a big one.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” We reach the cell door. “I guess this is my stop.”

“Yeah, I guess so… I'll see you in two days time, Jack. The plan is for me to come get you and whoever else I can when they sound the alarm to ‘transfer’ you to another cell. From there, we escape in the confusion.” He says this so matter-of-factly.

“Perfect. Sounds simple.” I say sarcastically.

“Yeah, if only…” He chuckles. He opens the door and I step inside. “Good bye, Jack.”

I put my hand on the door to stop it from closing all the way. “Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Could… Could you tell Mark… Just tell him I'm okay… And… And that I love him… So much...”

“You got it.” He goes to close the door again.

I stop it again. “Promise?”

“I promise, Jack.”

“Thank you…” The door finally closes, and I walk towards my fellow inmates, giddiness in my heart.

“Who were you talking to?” Tom looks worried. I smile at him. “Whoa, what are you so happy about?” Tom asks me, an amused look on his face.

“Oh nothing, just learned of our possible rescue is all.” He stands up, taking a couple steps towards me.

“Are you serious?” He almost scares me with his dead-serious tone.

“Yeah, I really am.” I say, beaming.

“Guys? Did you hear that?” He looks at the others moping about the cell.

Ryan grunts from the corner, “Keep it down will ya? Tryin to sleep.”

“Ryan! Wake the fuck up! We're going to get out of here!” Never had I seen such joy on his face. He rushes over to me, and wraps his arms around me, squeezing me tight, and lifting me off the ground. He spins about the room like a child with me in tow, my legs swinging around. 

“Hey, watch it!” I hear Oliver yell. He slows down and lays me gently back on earth. He tightens his grip around me. 

“Thank you, Jack. That's the best news I've heard in ages.” I wrap my arms around him, returning the hug. “I can't believe I'm going to get to see my little brother again…” There are tears of joy in his voice.

“I told you, you just have to have hope.” He pulls away and rustles my hair, smiling warmly.

“You were right, Jack… You were so right…” I look up at the older man. He's grinning from ear to ear. Tears of happiness swell in his eyes.

“I'm always right, ya nerd.” He laughs through his tears. 

“Whoa now hold up.” Barry says from the bench. “Who says we're getting out of here?” Doubting, as always.

“Robin. He's here. He's talked with Mark. In two days, we're busting out!”

“Woo! Took ‘em long enough!” Oliver exclaims. I think it's the first time I've actually seen them smile. I sigh. These are going to be the longest two days of my life… I think back to what just happened… In my excitement, I hadn’t had time to brood on what Matt said… Oh god… My heart starts to race as his words play over in my mind… Shit... Why didn’t I tell Robin when I had the chance...? We are running out of time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eye status: Really red, but the pain is subsiding... Yay!  
> Annnnyways, aside from me failing as a humon bean, please let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	19. I'm Just Having Too Much Fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way, but will they be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: We hit 100 kudos!!! Thank you all so much!

MARK’S POV

I walk solemnly through the hangar. Dan leans against the helicopter. 

“All fueled up and ready to go, Mark.” I nod at him. He opens the door and I jump in, taking a seat next to Felix with the rest of my friends in the cabin. I secure the duffle bag underneath my feet, then fasten my seatbelt. I look at their faces. A few of them fiddle with the seatbelt nervously, others look at me with reassuring smiles. I look at Felix in the seat next to me. He gives me a light smile. I nod solemnly. He takes my hand in his, and squeezes it, trying to make me feel better. I smile and squeeze back. I release his hand and place a pair of headphones over my ears, hearing their voices through the headset.

I sigh before clearing my throat. They all go silent, awaiting the signal. 

“This is Mark Fischbach, checking in. You have the all clear. Let’s do this shit, over.”

“Dan Howell, checking in. Alright, the door is opening, after that, we are a go to do this shit, over.”

“Phil Lester, checking in. Copy that. Starting the engine, over.”

“Suzy Berhow, checking in. Ready for takeoff, over.”

“Arin Hansen, checking in. Holy fuck, I’m nervous, over.” I chuckle at that.

“Tyler Oakley, checking in. Ready to go right the fuck now, over.”

“Lilly Singh, checking in.” She sighs, laughing lightly. “All good here, over.”

Dan addresses them. “Alright, here we go guys, get ready.” His hands shake as he moves his hands around the controls. I can hear his ragged breath. Odd, he’s not usually a nervous flyer. Phil notices this too, grabs his hand, making Dan gasp and jump. They lock eyes for a moment. Phil flashes a reassuring glance at Dan, while rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. Phil mutes his mic and addresses Dan in a calm and soothing voice.

“Dan, it’s going to be okay. I’m right here, Mark can take over if you need him to. Everything is fine... I love you, Dan...” Dan stares at him intensely, trying to calm his breathing. Eventually, it slows. Phil smiles and leans over to kiss him on the cheek. Still hand in hand, they mess with various buttons on the control panel.

Phil unmutes his mic. “Alright, we have liftoff in three, two, one.” The blades roar as we slowly come to hover in the air. I look around at my cabin members. All of them show anxiety mixed with excitement on their faces. We exit through the roof out into the clear night air. I can feel the temperature drop several degrees. It's refreshing. Phil’s voice pierces the silence.

“Okay, guys setting our destination, putting our flight at about two hours.” There is an audible groan from pilots and passengers alike.

Felix looks over at me. “Hey, Mark, any words of encouragement from our fearless leader?”

“Oh, well uh…” He put me on the spot, damn it. “Fuck.”

“Good enough for me!” I hear Arin yell. Laughter fills the radio.

Dan’s worried voice comes over the comm system. “Uh-oh, guys, we have some mild turbulence ahead of us. Hold on to your titballs.” The helicopter shakes violently a couple of times.

Suzy yells into her mic, “Holy shit!”

“Holy shit is right!” Tyler replies.

Dan says, “Alright, we’re almost in the clear, just a little while longer…” Suddenly the helicopter regains composure. “Okay, should be smooth sailing from here on out.”

“Thank god…” Arin whimpers. We fly on for about thirty minutes, chatting amongst ourselves. There is a beeping in my ear, indicating an incoming call from the base. I press a button on the headset, and Sparrow’s voice fills the comm system.

“What’s up, nerds?”

“Nothing much, Miss Bird.” I reply.

“Okay, and tracking your location… You should be all clear the whole way there!”

“That’s some of the best news I’ve heard so far.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m about to top that, Mark.”

“Are you really?”

“He found him, Mark.” I freeze, not necessarily believing it...

“Are… Are you sure?”

“Yes! Of course I’m sure! Robin spoke with him tonight!”

“Oh, thank god!”

“He had a message for you. He wanted to tell you that he’s fine, and… He loves you.” I hear a few aw’s from the passengers and I glare at them as I blush. My heart fills with butterflies. He’s alive… 

“We should be there in about an hour and a half.”

“We’re ready for you. Have a safe flight!”

“Over and out, Miss Bird, over and out.” I lean back against my seat and take a deep breath… He was going to be okay… 

JACK’S POV

He circles me like a shark…

“You won’t get away with this, Matt.”

“Is that what you think?”

“It’s what I know.”

“Oh yeah? Well you should get your facts checked, babe, ‘cause no one can stop me. Your daddy isn’t here to protect you.”

“Stop calling him that.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t want it to be true. Although, it’s not like he loves you. You’re just a slut to him.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. He loves me, and he will save me.” He’s getting frustrated with me, pacing back and forth. He reaches for something at his side. My heart drops as he trains the gun at my head.

“When will you get it through your head…” He glances to the side and chuckles. He walks towards me, pressing the cold metal to my forehead. My pulse races, my breathing quickens. “I could kill you, now, Jack.” He presses it into me, forcing my head back, he walks even closer. He snatches some of my hair in his hand and pulls my head so I’m looking at the ceiling. He points the gun straight down at my head. I stare at him, pleading with my eyes.

“P-Please… D-Don’t…” I stutter. He continues to glare down at me. He shifts his hand, positioning his thumb over the hammer, pulling down with a click. He pushes the muzzle into my flesh.

“I could kill you, but… I don’t want to…” He turns the gun, resting it against my face. He drags it down my face, pausing when his hand hovers over my chest. He pushes the muzzle into the soft flesh under my chin, forcing my head back again. “At least… Not yet…” He returns the gun to its holster. I gasp for air, having forgotten I was holding my breath. My breath is so shaky, I’m lightheaded.

“W-Why are you doing this...?” I sob.

“Do I have to have a specific motive for everything I do? Honestly, I’m just having too much fun.” He lightly grazes his finger from my shoulder, across the nape of my neck, to the opposite shoulder as he walks. It sends shivers down my spine. He slowly drags his finger down my chest as I struggle against my restraints, attempting to escape his touch to no avail. His finger continues to travel over my abdomen.

“Don’t.” I snarl at him, his finger rests above the waistband of my pants. I can feel the sweat pouring off of me, starting to cave in to desperation. He leans over and begins fumbling with the button. He speaks smoothly, right into my ear.

“Oh, I find it quite adorable...” The button pops open. “That you think…” Zipper down. “You’re the one…” He violently tugs the fabric off, leaving my legs bare. “Who’s in control here…” He leans over, putting his hands on my knees and his face inches from mine. “Well, Jackaboy, I can assure you, that isn’t the case here, eh?” He speaks to me like I’m a child. I squeeze my eyes shut and inhale sharply as he draws his hand back and brings it down full force across my face. I feel the pain start as a sting that grows in intensity. “Are we understood?” His lips graze my pulsing cheek as he talks. He pulls away, looking at me as if awaiting an answer. I gulp, blinking tears out of my eyes. He looks down, putting his hair in my face. It tickles and itches my face. He lifts one hand my from my knee and drags his knuckle slowly up my bare thigh. To my relief he skips over my crotch, but slips his finger underneath the bottom of my shirt. He raises it, examining my abs. He looks up at my face, sneering, grips each side of the split at the bottom of my shirt and begins pulling it apart. One button pops open, he leans in and pecks at my cheek. He pulls the shirt open more. Another button flies open, he rests his knee on the chair space in between my thighs, making me tense up and inhale sharply. Yet another button releases, and he pushes his knee further into my crotch, causing me to squirm. The ropes burn my skin. He’s been staring at me intently this entire time. Another button. This time he dives to my neck, his mouth open. He flicks his warm tongue over me, making me gasp. The next button takes longer to open. He’s nearly done. Now, he puts his whole mouth on my skin, sucking deeply. My heartrate is through the roof. The last button gives in, and he rips my shirt open all the way. He drags his tongue up my neck, then leans back, staring at my bare chest, smiling. I just want this to be over...

“Oh, you look so beautiful…” His voice is a low rumble that send chills down my body. He brushes his hand over my chest. He sighs lightly. “Some fresh bruises would perfectly compliment this porcelain skin, Jack… Don’t you think?” Suddenly, he digs his nails into my chest, forcing a gasp from my lips, and making me arch my back. I writhe wildly, trying back away from the clawing. He drags his fingers down my chest. Suddenly the door opens, and Matt pulls away and stands up straight in a flash.

“Hey boss, you-” He freezes when his gaze lands on me. It’s Ross. He frowns at the sight of me. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” 

“No, not at all. We were just finishing up.” Matt grips my jaw in his hand, lifting my face to look at him. He looks disappointed, pushing my head to the side as he goes to undo the restraints. He leans into my ear as he kneels down. “And we didn’t even get to have any fun today… I guess I’ll have to fuck your beautiful ass tomorrow, huh?” I feel dizzy at his words… Did he just say…? I feel the ropes fall at my feet. “Get up.” I don’t want to move. “I said, get up, bitch!” He snatches my injured arm, and squeezing tightly, and rips it upwards, sending searing pain through my arm. I scream. I shoot up, nearly tripping over my pants on the ground, and he yanks me towards Ross. I fight to get away. He lets go of my arm, and I stumble off to the side and catch myself. I ball my fist, and draw back. I swing my arm as I turn towards Matt. I expect to connect with his jaw, but I don’t… My fist stops dead in the air his palm. I hear a gun cock, then I feel it on my chest… Right. Over. My heart… I stop dead in my tracks. “Oh, good!” He exclaims. “You’ve still got some fight in you.” He places my hand at my side, and steps closer. I step back from him, but he pursues. “Don’t. You. Ever. Try that again.” He pushes the gun to me with every syllable. He raises the gun over my head, and slams the butt into my temple. My vision fades in and out. I fall to the side, but someone catches me, then lays me gently on my side. I’m too weak to try to stand. I hear their muffled voices.

“What do you want, Ross?!”

“I-I’m sorry. I thought you ought to know, we think they’re on the move.”

“Shit. Take him back to his cell, I have to take care of this.”

“How do I do that?”

“I don’t care! Drag him if you have to!” I hear footsteps recede down the hall, and see a blurry figure standing over me… The pain is unbearable…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Also, I wanted to say that the community of writers and readers on here are some of the nicest people. Thank you for your continual support, it really helps me out a lot! I love yo' faces! <3 :D


	20. Second Thoughts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross sees something that upsets him. Mark and the gang finally touchdown and Mark goes through old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, I'm really sorry guys. That was such a large gap. I went back to school this week and teachers are cramming missed work, it's been insane. So here you go! Sorry if editing is shit, I'm just tired and need to catch up on sleep this weekend. But I should be able to get at least one or two more parts out over the next two days. Enjoy!

JACK’S POV

He crosses the room to grab something from the floor, then stands back over me. He stays there for a moment, thinking. I can’t move. He leans over me, grabs my uninjured arm, pulls it over his head, and holds it in place on his back. He puts his shoulder against my pelvis. What the hell is he doing? He places his other arm behind my back and pulls up sharply. My whole world goes upside down as he lifts me from the ground. My head swings back and forth as he walks down the hall. Eventually, he stands in front of the cell, and I expect him to open the door and fling me on the ground… But… He doesn’t… He stands there for a moment, I’m confused, why doesn’t he just put me down already? He sighs shakily, glancing left and right, and begins walking off down another hall. Where is he taking me? Oh, fuck… My head hurts like a bitch… He unlocks a door and slips inside as quietly as he can with me on his shoulder. The room is dark. He locks the door back and reaches for something on the wall. Lights flicker to life. I wish I had more strength, I'm only getting a floor view of whatever this place is. Suddenly, he flings me off of his shoulder and onto- What is this? A mattress? He sets down what appears to be my jeans on a night stand near the bed. His breathing gets heavier as he stares at me. I can barely keep my eyes open. He runs his fingers through his hair and brings them to his mouth to chew on his nails. He paces back and forth. What is the cause of his strange behavior? What is he going to do to me? He picks up something from the nightstand, and I am startled by his hand on my leg. It takes all the strength I have to try to pull them away. 

“No, Jack, I…” He gasps, and stumbles backward. “I'm so sorry, I never thought he’d… Jack, just please let me put them back on…” What? I glance over and see he has my jeans in his hand. Relief rushes over me… He just wants to put my pants back on… Thank god… He gently slides one foot in, then the other, and pulls them up as far as he can. He stumbles into a chair next to the bed, practically panting with anxiety. What's going on? He grabs shakily at his walkie talkie. “J-John…? Can you… Can you come to my room… Really? Thank you… Yeah, and…” He sighs, glancing over at me. “And bring some med supplies… No, I'm fine, it's just… Hurry will ya? Okay… Okay… I'll see you in a minute…” He exhales deeply, and begins pacing again. I feel myself slipping from consciousness. Soon, the door opens and someone walks in.

“What’s the big de- Oh… I see…”

“Yeah…” I close my eyes.

“Ross, what is he doing back here?”

“I just…” He chokes on tears. “Matt, he… I never thought…”

“What?”

“I never thought he was like that… I've been in it for the science… Not to hurt people…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw something today in Matt that scared me… Oh god, promise not to tell him I said this?”

“Yeah sure, I promise.” I open my eyes a little and see Robin, eyeing me protectively. I move my eyes over to Ross to see a mess of a man. His face and eyes are red. He looks so anxious and scared.

“I'm starting to have second thoughts…”

“About what?”

“About everything… I… I thought any pain we caused was for the greater good… But what he's doing… To him.” He points at me. “It's not right, I just can't…”

“It's okay to think that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, now I suppose you wanted this for…” He lifts up a medkit.

“Oh, yeah… Don't tell Matt… Please…”

“Don't worry, I won't. I'll help.”

“Thank you.” I hear some rummaging around and the ripping open of some sort of packet, followed by the intense fragrance of alcohol. Ross starts lightly wiping at my forehead. Fuck, it stings… Robin stands on the other side of the bed and starts wiping at my chest, sending more stinging sensations through my skin. My nose burns with the smells. Ross finishes wiping at my head, and places a bandage on my forehead. He grazes his fingers down my arm gently and looks at my wrapped forearm. “Oh god…” He mutters as he begins to remove the bandages. I wince as he peels it off my skin. He makes an exclamation of disgust. “Oh, what did he do…?” He whispers. I glance down at my arm, and see warped stitches, some are even broken. Matt really ripped at them… He takes a pair of scissors and snips at the stitches. I feel sharp, needle-like stings as he pulls them out of my arm. He lurches to the side, placing his hand over his mouth. Motherfucker better not throw up on me… But… He’s helping me… Could he really be changing his mind about the Militants…? FUCK! He’s just stabbed the needle into my arm. I jerk violently. “I’m sorry, Jack, it’s almost over, I promise…” I settle back down and screw my eyes shut as he sews the rest of the gash shut. As he finishes up, I look over at Robin. He stares at Ross inquisitively. He must be wondering the same thing I am… He looks down at me with concern. 

“So, Ross?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are… Are you okay?”

“Honestly, I don't know, Robin… I don't know… H-How do you feel about all of this?”

“How do you mean?”

“Like… What do you think is really going on?”

“I mean, I don't know. A great deal of it isn't 100% ethical, but greater good, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Ross has a far off look.

“Okay, I guess that's it… What now?”

“I… I didn't think of that part…” I begin to feel my brain shutting down again. “Can you make sure the coast is clear? I'll carry him back.”

“Sure thing, Ross.” Robin laces his fingers with mine, and squeezes my hand before standing up. No… Don't leave me with him… Please… He crosses the room and stands by the door. “Ross? You know you can always talk to me… If you ever need anything…”

“Thanks. Now get going. I want to get him back before…” His voice trails off.

“Yeah, I'll see you around.” He slips out of the room leaving us behind. A few moments later, Robin’s voice comes over the walkie talkie. “The coast is clear. But you should hurry.” Ross looks down at me. I slowly blink back. He crosses the room to me, and slides his hands under my back and knees. He lifts me from the bed, so very gently, opens the door, and slips out into the quiet hallway. I gently sway as he looks down at me.

“Jack.” He says quietly. “I… I’m sorry… I’ll try to keep him busy and away from you for as long as I can, but…” He trails off, sighing heavily. We reach the door and he opens it. My cellmates are asleep, evident by the snoring. He lays me gently on the bench, and stares at me. He looks like he’s about to say something, but decides against it, and hurries out of the room. The door shuts with a loud clang, arousing one my friends from their slumber. 

“Mm, Jack?” It’s Tom. My body feels like it’s shutting down. He starts to wake up. “Jack. Oh my god, Jack!” He scrambles over to me, falling on his knees. “Jack! Stay with me, buddy!”

“Tom? What’s going on?” I faintly hear Oliver ask. Tom starts haking me furiously, but I feel numb at this point.

“Jack! Don’t you die on me! I promised myself I’d get you back to my brother! Jack! Jack…! Please… Don’t leave me… Don’t leave him…” That is the last thing I hear, as I slip into darkness…

MARK’S POV

“Coming in, now!” 

“Get ready! We’re descending!” The blades pounded through the air, beginning to slow down. Wind whirled all around us. I undid my seatbelt, and dragging my duffle bag, and move to the front of the chopper. I place my hand on Phil’s seat to steady myself as we connect with the ground. I fling the door open, heaving my bag onto the ground below, I jump out, landing on the pavement smoothly, and snatch my bag from the ground. I see a man with brown eyes, black gauges, and raven black hair swirling in the wind. He salutes me.

“Reporting for duty, sir!”

“I have a name, you know!” I yell over the roar of the wind, rolling my eyes.

“Yes, sir!” He’s says sarcastically. I walk past him, and he trails behind. “So how are you?”

“To tell you the truth, I’ve been better Nathan!”

“I think we all have, to be honest! So, what’s the plan?”

“Let the others know we’ve arrived, tell Shane to pull up a map of the complex, allow the new recruits to drop their stuff off at their rooms, then get them back to the conference room, and get Robin on the phone.”

“You got it, boss!” He turns back towards the choppers, putting his finger to his ear, and shouting into the mic. I continue to walk inside the giant metal door. As I feel the air get warmer, I finally realize how cold I was. I try my best to remember my way around this place, I haven’t been here in so long… I turn down the hall and begin to recognize the way to my old room. I open the door slowly, it creaks loudly. As the light pours into the room, I see a few familiar objects. I feel around on the wall and flip the light switch on. Light fills the room. I drop my pack at my feet as I step inside. It’s been nearly a year since I’ve been here. Ever since I got promoted and transferred… I lived here for nearly four years… I walk over the the closet and open the door. My heart jumps when my eyes land on the pictures… I see pictures of Chica… I hope she’s still okay with my mother… I had created a shelter for them… A place for her and the rest of my family to live without fear of being taken by the Militants… I need to check in on them… I look back at the pictures. My eye lands on a particular patch of green hair. I see Jack, smiling next to me, he looks so much younger, so much more full of life. I stand next to him, sporting my ASS-ASS glasses… Wait a minute. I dash over to my desk, pulling the drawer open. Sure enough, they’re still here. I lift the frames from the drawer and place them on my face. I return to the mirror and laugh at myself. A tear falls from my face.

“Hey, loser, it’s been a while.” My heart races, I rip the glasses off of my face and glance at the door from around the closet door. He leans in the door.

“God Shane, you scared me.”

“Sorry. God, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“It has…”

“Come here, you son of a bitch.” He opens his arms and I walk over to hug him. He pats me on the back and we pull away, standing there awkwardly. “So… How have you been?”

“Not too great lately… Honestly, I’m kinda slowly falling apart, but that’s okay.”

“I’m here for you dude, if you ever need anything.”

“Thanks. Same to you.”

“So tell me about the last year. How was maintaining cover as a higher up?”

“Hard as fuck, let me tell you.”

“What did they make you do?”

“I had to teach combat training. One day, the instructor forced me to, uh… Beat someone up…” 

“I’m sorry dude. That must’ve been hard.”

“Harder than anything I’ve ever had to do…”

“Who was it?”

“It… I’d rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind…”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. So you wouldn’t be here for no reason now… So what’s up?”

“Head to the conference room. I’ll meet you and everyone else there in five minutes.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then, Mark.”

“See you, Shane.” I close the door and lean against it. I deeply inhale. Sliding my hand down the door and walking back to the closet, I sigh shakily. I look at the picture of Jack and I. I gently pull it off the door and slip it into a pocket on my vest. I clench my fists and breath heavily.

“I’ll get you back. I’ll make everything right… I promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you thought! I love to hear from you! Also, I do not turn down constructive criticism, it really helps me out, and (if worded right) it doesn't sound rude at all! I promise! I also love to hear what you want to happen, it helps me when I have writers block! Thank you all so much! I'll see you for the next one!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: Well, fuck. I think I'm about to change a crucial plot point. So it now being later down the road, I'm realizing a 10 year gap is a bit too much to manage. I think I'm going to go for more 4-6 years. I'll let you know precisely in the next chapter's beginning notes and I'll change it in the text earlier on. Sorry if this upsets some of you, I'm just doing a bit of a back story chapter as per request and ten years is just too much to work with. I now realize I need a more manageable time gap.


	21. On The Road So Far... Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in the missing timelines...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this one's kinda short, but have no fear! An even longer one shall make it to you sometime in the next 4-6 hours! (prolly a lot sooner than that, tho) Also, I'm kinda testing out this format for this chapter. Please let me know if it provides the information in a good way, 'cause I'm really not sure. Enjoy!

August 30, 2016

BUMBUM is now Online.

BOOPY DOOPY is now Online.

BOOPY DOOPY: Hey loser, wanna see if Bob and Wade wanna play some prop hunt?

BUMBUM: Maybe so, but I think Bob may be busy.

BUMBUM: Have you seen the news about Matt?

BOOPY DOOPY: As in MatPat? Yeah, he quit YouTube, didn’t he? I heard he was doing something in neurological research, right?

BUMBUM: Yeah, but have you read into it?

BOOPY DOOPY: What do you mean?

BUMBUM: I don’t know… Something just seems sketchy about it. I’m worried about him.

BUMBUM: He hasn’t been the same since Steph…

BOOPY DOOPY: Yeah… But he seems to be coping a bit better now. And I guess he’s just pursuing another passion… 

BOOPY DOOPY: What seems so sketchy about that?

BUMBUM: I don’t know. I read into M Corp. and it just doesn’t seem legit to me… And some of their practices don’t seem 100% ethical… 

BOOPY DOOPY: I’m sure you’re just paranoid. Matt’s not one to be unethical.

BUMBUM: Yeah, I know, but I just have a bad feeling about this…

BOOPY DOOPY: Oh, wait, Signe is calling me to dinner! I got to go!

BUMBUM: Jack, wait I’m really worried.

BOOPY DOOPY: I’m sure it’s nothing! I’ll see you at PAX!

BOOPY DOOPY is now Offline.

BUMBUM: Something just doesn’t feel right…

BOOPY DOOPY is currently offline, they will receive your message the next time they log in.

____________________________________________________________________________

December 17, 2016

M Corp. is gaining momentum in many countries, making many scientific breakthroughs in neuroresearch. We spoke with head of company Matthew Patrick today about their discoveries.

“I do believe we’re on the brink of something amazing.”

“How would you describe what it is you’re doing?”

“Well, we’re conducting research on psychological functions and responses in the brain. We’re currently working on many different projects including safer brain surgeries, better mind-controlled prosthetics, and learning more about how conditions in the brain evoke different emotions and actions.”

“Well thank you for chatting with us today, Matthew. We wish you luck in all future endeavors.”

“Thank you for having me.”

____________________________________________________________________________

February 20, 2017

Missing persons rates are slowly rising in the US. A government official reached out to us saying that the numbers are only increasing because police work is improving, therefore stamping out any rumors and conspiracies.  
____________________________________________________________________________

April 22, 2017

“Hey, Mark, it's been awhile since we've spoken.”

“It has. I've haven't seen you since, what…?” I think for a moment. “The Warcraft IRL video?”

“Must've been.”

“So how are you? I didn't expect to see you at PAX.”

“I've been well. And just because I ended Game Theory doesn't mean I don't like games anymore, you know.” He laughs.

“Yeah, I know. It's good to see you. How's the research coming along?”

“Excellent. We're expanding to so many more countries. It's quite amazing.”

“Well I'm happy for you.”

“Thank you. Will Jack, Bob, and Wade be joining us?”

“Yeah, their cabs will be arriving soon.”

“Good, good. Well I'm going to go walk the floor, I'll see you around, Mark. It was nice chatting with you!”

“See you.”

_________________________________

June 16, 2017

“Hey what's up you guys, yes, it is time for yet another conspiracy video. This time we'll be talking about different government related things. Our first conspiracy is a little bizarre and out there. Some people believe that increasing missing persons rates are due to kidnappings by M Corp. They say they're taking people to experiment on them, more specifically, on their brains. Some speculate that the M stands for Militants, not Matthew. I don't know if I believe this one 100%, there isn’t much evidence supporting it, but it is quite the scary thought...”

_________________________________

July 6, 2017

MARK’S POV

I awake to her moving in the bed. She stands up and walks to the bathroom. I settle and fall back asleep. The next thing I hear startles me awake. She's screaming…. She's screaming my name from downstairs. Chica barks wildly. 

“MARK!” I scramble to my feet, swiping my glasses off my nightstand, and fly out of the door. “MARK, PLEASE, NO, STOP!” I nearly trip down the stairs. “LET GO OF ME!”

“AMY!” The shot nearly deafens me. As I turn the corner, I see her body hit the floor. “AMYYY!” I cry. I dash to her side pulling her into my lap, rocking her back and forth. “Shh, it's going to be okay, everything is fine, here, let me see it…” I brush my hand near the spot that she grips with her hands. She removes her hand, and I feel the hot sticky liquid coat my fingers. Oh god. The bullet hole is too close to her heart. “No, Amy… Please…”

“It's okay, Mark… It's going to be okay… I… *cough* I love you…” Blood drips down her chin. 

“Amy, stay with me, please…”

“Mark, don't forget that…” She grips my hand in hers tightly. “I love you, so much…”

“I love you, too, Amy…. I love you too…” Her grips loosens and her head falls to the side. Her pulse is gone. Her breathing has ceased. “No…” Tears roll down my cheeks and fall onto her face. “Amy…?” I hear a car door slam outside. I lay her on the floor gently and scramble to my feet. I dash out of the door and see the van speed off down the street. That logo was unmistakable… M Corp… Could it really be…?

_________________________________

“911, what is your emergency?”

“S-Some broke into my house. My girlfriend is… She's… Oh god… She's dead…”

“Sir, I have dispatched an ambulance and a police cruiser to your location. Please remain calm and standby. They'll be there shortly.”

“Oh my god…”

“What's your name sweety?”

“M-My name…? I'm Mark.”

“Well, Mark, everything is going to be fine. I just need you to breathe for me.”

“O-Okay… Right… Breathe…”

“You're doing fine, Mark. They're almost there.” I drop the phone and fall to my knees. I pull her to my chest and grip her tight. I rest my face on the top of her head.

“I'm s-so sorry, Amy…” My whole world is falling apart… Right in front of me…

_________________________________

“HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! DOWN ON THE GROUND!” What? No, I didn't… They kick me over, and I drop her. I go to sit up but they train a gun on me. I back away and they push me onto my stomach and sit on my back. He cuffs me, and pushes my face into the bloody floor. Her lifeless face is inches from mine, an image of fear still plastered on her face...

_________________________________

“Why won't you just let me go?! So far I've been accused, questioned, and I’ve had enough!”

“Sir, we're sorry, we have to finish up paperwork.”

“My girlfriend just died in my arms. I want to go home.”

“Okay… Okay, let me see what I can do…”

“Thank you…” I run my fingers through my hair and sink into a chair in the waiting room. Every time I close my eyes… She is all I see… Her body falling to the floor, the life leaving her eyes… 

“Mr. Fischbach?” I am pulled from my thoughts. “You may leave, but you must stay on call for any further questioning. I called you a cab.”

“Thank you… For being so kind…”

“You're welcome. And… I'm sorry for your loss…” I push the door open and step outside. It's unusually chilly for LA. The cab waits in the parking lot. I slip inside, give the driver my address and we pull off into the darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may have been confusing for some, as some time blocks are references not everyone will get. If you any any questions, feel free to ask. I'll have part two out real soon! (and there may be a three, depending on how long it takes me to fill you in on the past.) See you then!


	22. On The Road So Far... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! As promised! The next part could be out today, tomorrow, or next weekend at this point, I'm not sure. And I custom edited the code for this chapter, and so far it looks good in browser, but I'm not sure about mobile. I'll fix formatting errors as soon as I can. Also, I'd like to put a bit of a *****WARNING***** if you are sensitive to anything having to do with alcoholism or self-harm, proceed with caution... Things get a bit phew! But it's not that bad... You have been warned... Enjoy!

Irish Nerd  
July 7, 2016

Hey, Mark. You missed  
today’s uploads. I just  
wanted to see if you  
were okay. Text back  
as soon as you can.

Hey, sorry, something  
happened and I think  
I need to take a small  
hiatus.

Okay, that's fine. I  
won't pry, but let me  
know if you need  
anything. 

And I'm always here  
to talk if you ever  
need to.

Thank you.

Also, think about  
letting your subs  
know soon. Or else  
there'll be rioting in  
the streets. :P I hope  
you feel better man.

_________________________________

Irish Nerd  
July 9, 2017

Hey, buddy, I'm really  
worried about you. I  
meant it when I said  
I'm here for you if  
you need. Please let  
me know if there's  
any way I could help.

Jack, I just… I need  
a few days to myself  
to think about things…

Could you at least tell  
me what happened?  
I really want to help.

I lost someone very  
dear to me, and I'm  
trying to cope. I'll be  
fine, don't worry too  
much. Thank you for  
offering, but I just need  
to be alone right now.

Okay, I completely  
understand. Take your  
time to grieve. I hope  
you feel better man.

Thanks. I… I don't know  
how long I'll be… I'm just  
really broken up right  
now…

Take as long as you  
need. 

Hey, do you want me  
to address your subs  
for you? Only if you  
feel like you can't.

Would you really? That'd  
be amazing. Thank you.

Anything specific you  
want me to say? I've  
got that you are going  
through something and  
need a few days to  
yourself.

Ooh, let me add ‘not to  
worry’, ‘cause you know  
how the little bastards  
can be. XD :P

That's perfect. Thank  
you so much.

Anytime, Mark. See you  
on the flippity flop.

See you.

_________________________________

August 28, 2017

I sit on the couch, head in my hands. I glance up at my phone. The notifications fly by… I had turned my ringer off long ago… I reach over to it. My hands shake as I lift it from the table. I stare at my phone.  
_

Irish Nerd (203) Texts  
Irish Nerd (44) Missed calls  
Irish Nerd (32) Voicemails  
Tommy (235) Texts  
Tommy (50) Missed calls  
Tommy (39) Voicemails  
Bobert (20…  
Lordmemeon (22…  
Momma Fishb…  
Swedish Nerd…  
_

Just before I put my phone down I see Tommy calling. I press the power button and throw it on the couch next to me. I lean back into the couch, sighing. I glance around at all of the empty bottles and take a swig out of the one in my hand. It helps the pain go away, or numbs it at least... But it starts to wear off, and I need more… Always more… Never completely satisfied… Always being beckoned to the bottom of the bottle... I hear a light knocking on the door, and Chica trots over to it, but I don't get up… The light knocking grows into loud pounding. 

“Mark! Let me in!” I hear muffled on the other side of the door. I can't tell who it is. “That's it, I'm getting the spare key!” Dammit. The noise ceases for a moment, then I hear the soft sounds of a lock turning. The door bursts open, but is stopped by the chain lock. I see a sliver of their face through the door. “Open the door, Mark!” I turn my head away from the door and knock back another swallow. The man steps back from the entrance, and suddenly there is a loud crash. The chain hangs from the door, having been ripped from the wall. Thomas stands in the door frame, cradling his shoulder.

“Did you have to do that?” I grumble. 

“I tried knocking, but it wasn't working. Why won't you answer anyone? Where have you been the past nearly two months?!” He looks at me. Actually looks at me this time. His jaw drops at the sight of me. He looks around the house. At all of the empty bottles… “Oh my god, Mark… Please don't tell me that you…”

“All of this kinda speaks for itself, Thomas…” I say dismissively. I lift the bottle to my lips, but Thomas snatches it out of my hands, spilling some on me in the process. “What the fuck, Tom?! Give it back!”

“Look at yourself, Mark! What happened to you?!”

“The Militants…” I mumble.

“What was that? Are you still going on about that? Mark, it's not true. I'm pretty sure more people would notice if M Corp. were taking people.”

“Our government is corrupt. They're keeping it quiet... I don't know how, I just do…”

“Will you just drop it already?”

“Will you just leave me already? And leave the bottle.” I lay on my side and put the blanket over my head, not wanting to see his concerned eyes. My stomachs hurts, sweat pours off my body.

“You are acting like a child, Mark. It needs to stop. Now.” He rips the blanket away and I turn my face towards the couch. “You are killing yourself… Please, brother… Let me help…” He pleads, making my heart ache. I turn and he freezes when he sees my sweaty face scrunched in pain. “Oh god…” He leans over me and slides his arm behind my back, pulling my arm over his shoulder. He starts pulling me from the couch.

“N-No, stop, I'm f-finnne...” My words slur and my world spins.

“You are anything but.” He drags me down the hall and into the bathroom. He puts me on my knees, and locks his arms underneath mine, holding me over the toilet. As I empty my stomach, Tom slides one of his arms underneath my chest to better support me. He brushes back the hair that is plastered to my forehead with sweat. He rubs circles on my back trying to comfort me. He then leans me against the tub when I stop throwing up for a moment, and moves the the sink. I lurch forward, grabbing the toilet bowl, and puke more of my insides out. I hear water run for a second, then a splashing, dripping noise, and suddenly a cool rag is pressed to my forehead. It feels refreshing. He swipes it over my neck and face, helping me cool off.

“I wish I had come sooner…” I look at him helplessly. I’m falling apart, I know that now… “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Why? You won’t believe me…”

“Mark, if you have definitive proof that the rumors are true, I will do anything I can to help you, but until then, they are just rumors…”

“Why can’t my word be enough?” I feel hurt. Why won’t he believe me?

“Because Mark, your mind wasn’t in a good place then, or at the current moment.” I groan. He has a point, but I’m sure of what I saw…“You done?” I nod. My stomach feels empty. He slips his arms underneath me and carries me bridal style to the downstairs bedroom. He lays me gently into the bed. As he does, my forearm falls to the side, palm to the sky, exposing the inside of my arm. Shit. I had been trying to keep it from his sight. He stares at it, I hear him sharply inhale, I feel the tightness in the air… I can’t look him in the face… He walks to the bathroom and returns with a first aid kit. He cleans the blood off of my arm. Tears stream down the both of our faces.

“Tommy, I’m sorry. I just…”

“Stop. You don’t have to explain. All that matters is I’m here… And… I’m going to fix you…” I blink tears out of my eyes. He wraps my arm up and pulls the covers over me. I feel so sleepy. “Get some rest, I’ll be back in to check on you later.”

“Okay…” I drift off to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

‘Now, to get to work’ Tom thinks to himself. He walks into the kitchen, nearly tripping over bottles. Tom opens the cabinet and grabs a garbage bag. 

“Oh my god… There’s so many…” He mutters. Bottle by bottle, he cleans the house. As he goes upstairs to clean out Mark’s bedroom, he sees a trail of broken glass leading around to the other side of the bed. As he turns the corner, it catches his eye. First, a few small specks of the faded crimson… Then the specks grow to larger splats… Blood covers the edges of long, sharp shards of glass… “Oh, Mark… Why, little brother…? Why would you do this to yourself…?” He sees a large section of carpet coated in the dried brown and red substance. He gasps and cups his hand over his mouth. “Why didn’t I come sooner…?” He picks up the shards and vaccuums the rest of the carpet. He dumps carpet cleaner on the stains. “I doubt this will help…” He says hopelessly. He continues around the house, filling two garbage bags full of bottles. He opens a cabinet in the kitchen and sighs at the contents. He unscrews the cap off each bottle and pours them down the drain. Glancing to the side, he sees the kitchen knives. He dumps them in the bag. “Better safe than sorry…” Tom blinks tears from his eyes. It takes him four hours to clean the house and throw the bags at the road. He now sits over a pot of chicken and dumplings, being sure to prepare them just how mom taught them. Mark’s were always better, but these would have to do...  
____________________________________________________________________________

I trudge down the hall, and not having to step over bottles is an unusual feeling… I see a glass of water and painkillers on the table. I walk over to the table, place the pills on my tongue, and swallow a huge gulp of water. The smell hits me. I see Tom standing over a pot, stirring and talking on the phone.

“It’s so much worse than we thought…” I hear him whisper. “Yeah… Yeah…” I set the glass down on the table, signalling my presence. “Oh, he’s up! I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later, mom… Yea… Love you, too… Bye.” He hangs up and turns towards me. “There he is. How do you feel?”

“Like shit.”

“Understandable.” He sighs and looks at the ground. He wipes at his hand with a towel, and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me, my breath gets shakier. Tears stream down my face. I bury my head in his shoulder. He squeezes me tighter and rubs my back. I close the gap between us as much as possible pulling him closer. “I missed you, little brother… So much…” I sniffle.

“Me, too…” My words are broken by sobs.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” He pets my head comfortingly. “You know what? I made some hot, steamy dumps.” I giggle at that. “Hey, there’s the old 12-year-old humor I know and love! You hungry?” I nod into his shoulder. “Alright, take a seat.” I pull away and slip into a chair. He disappears into the kitchen, and returns with two bowls. He places one in front of me and takes a seat across from me. “Take it easy, your stomach may still be a bit testy…” He lowers his spoon from his mouth with a slight frown. “When’s the last time you ate, Mark…?” I think for a moment.

“Um… A couple days, I think…”

“Take small bites.” He smiles sadly.

“Yes, mother.” I sass.

“Oh, shut up.” His phones buzzes and he looks down at it. He smiles and slips it back in his pocket.

“So… What have you been up to?” I take a bite. Memories of childhood and better times flow through my mind at it’s taste. “Oh my god, this is so good!”

“Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Well, I’ve been worrying about you mostly… I put the comic on hold trying to reach you.”

“Really? You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did. You had me worried sick. TwoKinds can wait...”

“I… I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be. I’m glad you’re going to get better now. That’s all that matters.”

“Thank you… For coming all the way out here…”

“No problem…” We chat back and forth for the rest of dinner. Once we finish, I ask,

“Can we go for a drive?” He raises his eyebrow at me. “No, not me. You drive. I just want to get some fresh air and feel the wind on my face.”

“I guess that couldn’t hurt. Let me clean up first. Go get dressed.”

“Okay.” Once I finish changing, I wait at the door. He meets me and opens the door. The sunlight burns my eyes at first, but they slowly adjust. I walk to the car and place my hand on the door handle, waiting for Tom to unlock it. I look at the house across the street. Something catches my eye. Wait. How did I not notice it before? I slide my hand off the car and start walking across the street.

“Mark? Mark! What are you doing? Get back here.”

“Wait a minute.”

“What do you mean, wait a minute?” He runs up to me. “Mark, what are you-” I point at the corner of the house.

“Thomas, look.”

“Wha…? Oh…”

“Yeah…” I walk up to my neighbor’s door and knock lightly. She opens the door and is obviously startled by my appearance, but does her best to smile at me.

“He-" She must register who I am. "Mark? Oh my god. What happened to you?! I've been worried sick! You look awful!”

“Gee, thanks, Sparrow...”

“I'm sorry, but it's true. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, or I will be. You see, I just had a quick question."

"Yeah, anything you need, shoot."

"Do you save all of the security footage from that camera over there?”

“Well, of course, why do you ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know, before you say anything, I know about Mark's enzyme deficiency, but we're going to pretend like it doesn't exist today. There will definitely be a part 3 of the road so far, then we should get back to the present... Probably... Let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you all!


	23. On The Road So Far... Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this weekend schedule might be the only way to do it. I've just been so busy. At this point, there will be more on the road so far, but I don't know how many more. I hope you enjoy!

MARK’S POV

“July 6, 1:00 am.”

“Okay, and pulling it up… There we go.” I see my empty driveway. My heart sinks a little.

“See, Mark? I told you, there’s nothing th-”

“No. Wait… Fast forward a bit.” She advances the clip slowly. “Stop! Right there! Look!” Tom stares tight-lipped at the image. The M Corp. van sits in my driveway… 

“I knew it…” Sparrow mutters under her breath. “We were right…” I ignore her as the van door opens. A hooded figure slips out of the driver’s seat and walks to the back off the van. He opens the doors and fumbles around with something. He holds his hand out to the side and cocks a handgun. I gulp. He steps in front of my front door, kneeling down, messing with the lock. So that's how he got in… He slips inside. Sparrow looks up at me questioningly... I forget… She doesn't know what's happening behind the door… I do… She skips forward five minutes… The man runs out of the house. He slams the back doors shut and scrambles to the front seat. He has trouble starting the van, but eventually starts pulling out of the driveway. My attention is diverted back to the front door. I see someone standing there, gasping for air... I look at their shirt… It's covered in blood spatters... Oh, so much blood stains the white fabric… It takes me a moment, but soon I realize… It's me… I stare speechless at the van as it disappears off screen. I run my fingers through my hair, gripping at it. I turn and dash back inside. Sparrow pauses the playback and looks up at me.

“Mark… Wh… What happened in there?” I take a deep breath and lean over her, grabbing the computer mouse. I rewind until I see myself standing in the doorway.

“Mark? What is it?” Tom asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. I stand up and wipe a tear from my cheek. I look at him sadly.

“Official time of death, 1:17 a.m…” I place my hands over my nose and mouth, trying to muffle small cries. Tom steps towards me and wraps his arms around me. His familiar scent calms me a little. He smells like home… I bury my face in his collarbone. “I just want to go back… I wish none of this had ever happened…”

“Me, too, brother… Me, too… But you aren't in this alone anymore…” He rustles my hair. “I didn't believe you… I do now… I regret what I said to you before… I should've just trusted you… I'm sorry…” 

“It's okay… I don't blame you… I wouldn't have believed me either…” I pull away and glance at Sparrow. She's furiously typing on her phone. She looks up, nervousness in her eyes.

“You believe it, too?” She says timidly.

“What?” She's worrying me.

“About the Militants?”

“That wasn't obvious?” She bites her lip and looks off to the side for a moment. “What's wrong?” She sighs into her lap before looking up at me. 

“There are others who know the truth, Mark. I'd like you to meet them.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Whether it's someone they know, themselves, or just plain suspicion, all of us have been have been affected by… Them…”

“What are you saying?” She's not making much sense to me.

“I'm saying that there are people who know what you've been through. People I think you should meet.” I look questioningly at my brother. He returns the look at first, but it eventually softens.

“I mean, it couldn't hurt…” He says.

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah… Why not?”

“I don't even know who these people are, Tom!”

“Actually, there may be a few familiar names in the group.” Sparrow squeaks.

“Yeah? Like who?”

“Well, let's see, there's AJ and Peter, Oliver Beale, Robin Tokar, Shane Dawson, Suzy Berhow, Barry Kramer, Ryan Higa, Nathan Sharp, Dan Howell, and Phil Lester.”

“I heard they were all working on some big YouTube project together.” 

“That was a lie. They're not working with YouTube at all. We all found each other and decided to lie so we could recover and/or do research.”

“So what happened to you?”

“Oh, me? Well, I, uh… My cousin worked for the government. One day, he just called going on insanely about something he saw… And how he ‘knew it’ and the Militants were real… He… Oh god, I heard him scream, the phone cut out, and I haven't heard from him since…” Her voice turns into a cry at the end of her sentence. She clasps her hand over her mouth, blinking back tears.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry Sparrow…” I feel I was being a bit insensitive now… 

“It's fine, I… I'll be fine… I just… I wanted you to talk with the others… You could help us, and we know what you're going through, so I just thought, maybe… You know what? Forget it, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me…”

“No, no it wasn't stupid… I'm considering it…”

“Really?” She smiles through pain.

“Really. I just need some more information.”

“Yeah, sure. Anything.” She wipes away tears and sniffles. 

“Can my brother accompany us?”

“Yes, of course. He's in this with us now.”

“Also, where will we be going?”

“Oh shit.”

“What?”

“You probably won't like this… They’re in a bunker…”

“What's so bad about that?”

“Well you see, the bunker is in… The U.K…”

“Ah…”

“I understand if you don't want to come now.” While this news does put me off, I turn to Tom.

“Well Tommy, pack your bags.” He smiles.

“Are you serious? You'll go?”

“I honestly don't care at this point. I just want something to do at this point.”

“Thank you so much, Mark! I’ll tell the others!”

“Great. When do we leave?” Tom asks.

“Tomorrow.” She replies.

“What?”  
_________________________________

“I think I'm almost done. Just gotta get my toothbrush.” I call down the hall.

“Oh shit. Mark?”

“What?”

“We kinda forgot about Chica.”

“Fuck.”

“We could somehow get her to mom.”

“Yeah, we’ll drop her off then it's off to the U.K…”

“Sounds like a plan! How long do you think we're going to be there?” He calls back. 

“I've no idea, I'm packing a lot though. Do you have enough clothes?”

“I've got a month’s worth of stuff in my car.” This catches me off guard.

“You… You were planning on staying a month?”

“Or more. As long as I had to to make sure you would be alright.”

“Thank you… You didn't have to come at all…”

“Well of course I did.” He leans in the door. “I had to check in on my little brother.”

“You know, I'm not little anymore…”

“Well, your littler than me, and that's good enough for me!” He chuckles, walking in and rustling my hair. I roll my eyes, smiling. I move some clothes to cover it in my bag. I can't let him see… “You nervous?”

“Yeah… Very…”

“Hey it'll be okay, as long as you're doing something else besides… Well you know…”

“Yeah…” We sit in silence for a moment.

“Well I think Sparrow is picking us up in ten. Be ready.”

“I will.” He walks off down the hall. I continue putting clothes over it. He can't see this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all of you that have been tortured by not knowing Jack's condition... I promise you'll find out soon enough, these flashback chapters are wrapping up! Please let me know what you thought! See you later/tomorrow!
> 
> EDIT: OMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH WADE FUCKING PROPOSED TO MOLLY TODAY AT THE PANELLLLLLL!!!!! I LITERALLY JUST TOOK A LAP AROUND MY LIVING ROOM IN EXCITEMENT! EEEEEEEE!!!!11!!!!!!11 I'M SO HAPPYYYYYYYY!!!!!1!!!! Sorry, don't mind me, just some extreme fangirling going on...


	24. On The Road So Far... Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's where we are, on the road so far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yo yo, people! I'm not dead! Woooo! So, sorry for the insane gap, I've just been StrEsSEd aS fUcK! :DDDD But no matter, there is another chapter to be read! And finally, the last on the road so far! Many of you have worried about Jack, and I can tell you, you'll find out... NEXT TIIIIIIMMME! (muahaha) So enjoy this chapter, and the next update may be a while away from now, 'cause of some stuff and stuff... Yeah... Here we goooo!!! 
> 
> (this chapter is nearly 20 pages long in google docs... in 11 pt font, sooo.... is long... is verrry long...)

MARK’S POV

Sparrow picks us up from the house. We get in a private plane and fly to Cincinnati. Now we're on the doorstep of my old house. I look back at Tom.

“Do I have to do this?”

“Yes. She's worried sick, Mark. You owe it to her.”

“Fine.” I ring the doorbell twice. I see the knob begin to turn. I turn and try to bolt, but Tom stops me. I spin back towards the open door. She sees me and gasps, holding her hand to her mouth. I must look like a wreck. 

“Mark…”

“Hey, momma…” I stare at the ground. I feel utterly ashamed of myself now that I'm here. She wraps her arms around me, placing one arm under my arm, and her other hand on the back of my head.

“Oh my baby, I missed you…”

“I missed you, too, momma…” 

“You know how worried I have been?”

“I'm sorry, momma…”

“Why would you do this to me?”

“I didn't mean to, momma, I'm so sorry…” I choke on my sobs.

“It's okay baby. The point is that you're safe now… I love you so much, my son.”

“I love you, too momma…”

“Come, come inside. And bring your friend from the car.” We talked for a while. Then I brought up why we came.

“So… You're leaving for the U.K.? Just like that?”

“I think there are people there that can help me. People, who know what I've been through.”

“If you truly believe it is to your benefit, I won't stop you.”

“Thank you.”

“But…”

“Of course there's a but…”

“You have to call me. Let me at least know you are alive this time.”

“Yes, momma…”

“Don't let me think you to be dead again…”

“I won't. I'm so sorry.”

“I know you won't. Now go on, I can tell your friend is getting antsy.” She smiled warmly.

“Who me? Oh, no, not at all. I'm fine.” Sparrow replied.

“Yeah, right…” She winks at a blushing Sparrow. 

“Alright let me say goodbye to Chica, then, we’re out of here.” Chica lifts her head up, and cocks it to the side. I kneel in the ground and she nudges up against me. “I'm gonna miss you, remember to be a good girl, now. Ooh, I love you!” I wrap my arms around her back. I stand, brushing the fur off of my shirt. “Alright, I'm ready.” My mom stands from the couch, pulling me into an embrace. 

“Stay safe, my son. I love you.”

“I will momma.” I say into her hair. “I love you, too.” She pulls away and hugs Tom. 

“And you, look after him.”

“Won't let him out of my sight.” I roll my eyes at him.

“Good. And it was nice meeting you, Sparrow.” They shake hands and we begin walking out of the door. “And don't forget to call you two!”

“We won't!” I call back as I get into the car. The drive back to the airport is silent. We board Sparrow’s plane once more and prepare for the twelve hour flight. Once we’ve reached our cruising altitude, I pull my phone out and turn it back on. I see the endless streams of texts and phone calls. They deserve to know I'm okay… I open up Jack’s messages and scroll through them. I see things like, “answer me” “please just one word” “I need to know you're okay.” “worried sick” “please” “Are you even still alive?” Depression, anxiety, fear… That's all I see… I didn't know he was so worried… My hands shake as I scroll through my contacts. Should I call him? I press the name of my friend and shakily raise the phone to my ear. It picks up after the first ring.

“Mark? Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Hey, Jack…” I say nervously.

“Oh thank god… I never thought I'd hear your voice again… Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine… Or I will be…”

“Oh, Mark, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

“I’m so sorry, Jack… I never meant to-” I feel like I’m drowning in my tears.

“It’s okay, Mark, it’s okay… There’s no need to apologize to me.”

“But there is… I ignored you… I shouldn’t have…”

“Mark, please, I forgive you. Are you with Tom?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I got so worried. I called him and pushed him to check on you.”

“You did…?”

“Yeah, I care about you. You’re my best friend, Mark.”

“Thank you… So much…”

“It was nothing, I-”

“No, Jack. You helped save my life. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re gonna be okay. Did you need anything?”

“No, not really, just to let everyone one know I'm not dead…” We sit in silence for a moment. “So… Did I miss any good games?”

“Not really… Just Half-Life 3…” He says nonchalantly.

“Wait! Are you serious?!”

“Nah, I'm just messing with ya!”

“Dammit, Jack!” I say laughing. “Oh god it feels so good to laugh… It feels like it's been ages…”

“Feels like it's been ages since I've heard it. I’m glad you're back, man.”

“About that, I… I don't think I can do YouTube right now… It's just too much…”

“Oh no, that's fine. As long as your brother is with you, I'm happy.”

“I gotta go.”

“Alright. Be sure to call often, Mark. I mean it.”

“I will.”

“Promise?” He sounds so sad and scared… It makes my heart ache… 

“I promise, Jack. I won't do that to you again.” Tears stream down my face.

“And remember, I'm always here.”

“I know, I know. Thank you. I'll talk to you later, Jack.”

“Good bye.”

“Bye…” I hover my finger over the end call button for a moment, before finally pressing it. I lean back in my chair, sighing.

“So you talked to him, huh?” Tom says as he sits down next to me.

“Heh, yeah…” I try to smile through the tears. “What did I do to deserve such an amazing friend?” 

“Honestly, I'm not sure.” He laughs.

“Hey!” I swat at him and he dodges out of the way. 

“I'm just kidding, little bro.”

“You better be. I'm awesome…”

“Yes. Yes you are.” He rolls his eyes at me. The rest of the plane ride was smooth sailing. We exit the plane as a black van pulls up. Sparrow opens the door for me. I enter apprehensively. Tom climbs in after me and Sparrow shuts the door behind us.

“Where to?” The driver asks. 

“Home.” Sparrow replies.

“You got it.” He positions the rear view mirror to look back at us. “Ah! He lives!” He says as his eyes land on me. “I haven’t heard anything from you, lately. I was getting worried. But whew! You look like shit!” He bursts into laughter, then tries to contain himself. “No, sorry, I mean, well you do, but… Eh forget it…”

“It's nice to finally to meet you, Shane.” I reply.

“Right back at ya. Alright, we’ll be there in 20 minutes. Everyone buckled?”

“Yup.” We all reply. Shane pulls out of the airport and starts off down some strange, new road. It suddenly dawns on me… Why did I come here? I have no idea where I am. I don't know where I'm going… Shit… We finally arrive at the… Bunker… We're just parked in a clearing. What the hell?

“We've arrived!” Shane says in a singsongy voice. I jump out of the car, and feel the wind on my face… It feels so good… So good to be outside… In the sun… Then Sparrow pulls a door open from the ground. I can't see the bottom. All I see is blackness. She throws our bags into the darkness. 

“Alright, let's go.”

“In there?” I say, kind of starting to freak out.

“Yep!” She begins descending the ladder. I look over at Tom.

“Age before beauty.” I say jokingly to him. 

“Oh hell no. And besides, it's ladies first.” He says bowing with a smirk.

“Fuck you.” I say as I start down the ladder. I can't see anything. At all. Sparrow pulls a flashlight out of her pocket and illuminates a keypad on the wall. After typing for some time, I finally hear a beeping noise. There is a huge grating sound as a bulkhead moves to the side and light pours into the room. Whoa… It's a circular concrete room with several branching hallways all around it. Monitors are placed randomly about the place, each having a control panel underneath them. A few people are scattered about the room. A masked figure walks up to me, arms outstretched. 

“It’s so good to see you again!” His voice is slightly muffled by the helmet. He wraps his arms around me. I stand there, arms at my side.

“Uh… No offense, but who are you?”

“Oh, right.” He pulls away from me and removes his helmet. His raven black hair falls over his brown eyes. Black gauges adorn his earlobes.

“Nathan!” This time I hug him. He returns the embrace.

“It’s been too long, my friend.”

“It really has.” I pull away and look at the rest of the group. “AJ! Peter!” I pull the both of them into my arms.

“Hey buddy.” AJ laughs over my shoulder. “Good to see you.”

“Mark…” Peter pretend wheezes. “You’re crushing me.”

“Oh, right, sorry!” I pull away from them.

“Mark, is that really you?” I turn and see black hair with a blonde strip running through it.

“Suzy!” She runs and jumps at me encompassing me in her arms.

“I missed you so much! Don’t scare me like that again!”

“I won’t, I promise.” I say into her hair. “Is Arin here?”

“No, I wanted to leave him out of all of this.”

“Understandable.” I turn to a pale-skinned man with blonde hair who looks over me apprehensively with bright blue hues. “Hi, Robin, right?” I offer my hand to shake. He stares at it, but makes no move to return the gesture.

“Yeah…” I wonder if he’s okay… 

“Alright, the other guys are around here somewhere. I’ll show you to your rooms if you want.” Nate offers.

“That would be lovely.” Tom responds. I nod in agreement. We follow Nate down a series of hallways. Eventually he comes to stop at a door. 

“There’s a phone in the room if you need it. I’ll be back to get you for dinner. For now, get settled in.”

“Thanks, Nathan.” I say walking into the room.

“No problem guys. I’ll see you for dinner!” He starts heading off down the hall.

“See you!” I drop my bag on the ground next to one of the twin beds and collapse onto it.

“Oh, crap.” Tom says from across the room.

“What?” I lift my head up to look at him.

“I need to use the bathroom. I’m gonna go catch Nate. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yeah, you go. I’ll somehow manage to behave myself.” He smiles and exits the room. I lean back on the bed, sinking into the mattress. A mattress feels so much better than the couch, or… Or the bathroom floor… I see a figure in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. “Well that was quick…” He doesn’t respond. I look up at him, except he’s not Tom… It’s Robin… He still gives me a look of hate and distrust. “Oh, hey Robin. Is everything okay?” He shakes his head no. “What’s wrong?”

“How could you?” He mutters. “How could you do that to him…”

“Do what to who?” 

“Jack, you dick. He was worried sick. To the point of physical illness, Mark.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jack missed uploads three times this month… Signe called me… If you thought he was losing sleep before... Now...? Oh god…”

“I… I never m-meant…”

“I’m sure you didn’t mean it, but it happened Mark…”

“Robin, I-”

“One call, Mark… Just one…”

“He didn’t sound upset…”

“He is Mark… Very…”

“I… I’m sorry…”

“That doesn’t cut it. I had to clean up your mess…”

“I don’t know what you expect me to do.”

“How about be a better friend, Mark?” He stomps off down a hall. I am left in silence… My breathing is shaky… I-I had no idea…

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, sorry I took so long, Nate was showing me…” His voice trails off. "Mark?”

“What?” I snap back.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

“Mark.” He persists.

“What the fuck do you want?” I growl, spinning around to look at him.

“Please tell me you didn’t… Oh god, I can smell it from here…” Tears stream down his face. I look away, and take another swig. “Mark, you promised-”

“I didn’t promise shit, Thomas.” I cut him off. 

“Mark, please just…” He makes a move to take the bottle from my hand. 

“Fuck off, Tom!” I shove him back.

“Please, just listen to me. This isn’t you-”

“Oh, but it is, Tommy! It is! You’re looking at your alcoholic little brother, Thomas. Get over it.”

 

“No Mark, I won’t let you destroy yourself.”

“Oh please do. I’d rather be dead than spend another minute alive on this goddamned earth!”

“Mark, please don’t say that.”

“You’re not Dad, Tom. You can’t just fix things. I’m so broken... I’m beyond saving… There’s nothing you can do…” I hear him inhale sharply as he looks at my hands. At the handful of little capsules. So inviting…

“Mark, please. I’m begging you. Don’t.”

“Oh these?” I examine the pills in my hand. “It’s too late, Tom. I’m doing what I should’ve done weeks ago.” I lift them to my mouth, but Tom tackles me out of the chair. Pills fly all over the floor, the bottle in my hand smashes against the dresser. I still grip the neck in my fist. Tom tries to pin me down. “Fuck off, you dick!” I swing the broken bottle and swipe it across his face. I squeeze my eyes shut. Blood drips onto my chest. He lifts his hand from my shoulder to his face. “I warned you, Thomas.” He sits back, staring at the floor.

“Mark… Please…” Blood seeps through his fingers. He lifts his other hand towards me.

“Don’t touch me, Tom!” I lean away from him, but he persists. “Thomas, stop!” He doesn’t. I lurch towards him, clamping my hands around his neck. “I SAID, STOP!” I sit on top of him, squeezing his neck in my hands. Rage courses through my veins.

“Mark…” He wheezes, trying to push me off with his free hand. “Please…” He croaks.

“I want to die, Thomas! Why won’t you just let me go?!” His face begins turning purple. Hoarse choking noises gurgle out of his throat. He stops struggling, his look of panic disappears. A look of love and kindness replaces it. He lifts his hand from his face and caresses the side of mine. I feel the hot thick liquid on his fingers paint my cheek a deep crimson shade. It snaps me back to reality. I shoot backwards and back up against the bed. Tom rolls onto his side coughing horribly. I look down at my hands, bloodied by his face. I’m shocked with myself… I was really going to do it… I almost killed my own brother… “Tom, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean…” I crawl over to him, and he does his best to scramble backward into the wall. He’s afraid of me… “No, Tommy, I…” I hold my face in my hands. I’m a monster… “I’m sorry.” I pull myself to my feet and stumble out of the door. I pick a direction and begin sprinting down the hall. I don’t know where I’m going, I just know that it’s away from here. I see a door, and try to open it. It’s a supply closet. I enter, pulling the door closed behind me, and curl into a ball on the floor, left alone with my thoughts.

Soon, I hear my name being called out in a strangled voice. It’s Tom. He’s trying to find me. Soon another voice calls to him.

“Thomas, what’s going on?” It’s Nate.

“I-It’s Mark. I think he’s trying to kill himself!”

“What happened to you?!”

“That doesn’t matter, we have to find him before… I don’t even want to think about… You try that hall, I’ll take this one!” I hear door after door leading up to mine open and shut. My pulse races as the noises get closer. Soon, light fills the closet. I back into the corner. “Do you see him?!” I hear Tom yell from down the hall. I look up at Nathan’s face. He looks unsure of what to do. Finally, he looks over his shoulder.

“No, he may have gone topside!” He calls out.

“I’ll go up, you stay down here!” Why did he do that? He sits down next to me, looking at me curiously.

“Nate, you should go…”

“Why?” He asks like a child.

“I’m a monster, Nathan… I… I almost killed…”

“I don’t see a monster, Mark.”

“What else is there to see?”

“I see an emotionally torn person, who, given time will be okay again.”

“How could you say that? I don’t see any good future for me… I just want… I want to end it all… I want it to be over…”

“Things don’t look so great right now, but that doesn’t mean it can’t get better.”

“My girlfriend is dead, my best friend is depressed because of me, I tried to kill my own brother… I drink to forget… But I always remember… Remind me, how exactly can it get better?”

“Mark, I promise you, you will make it out of this.”

“Really? ‘Cause it doesn’t feel like it…”

“I know how you feel. I felt that way for a long time, but look at me… I’m here now.” I explode.

“How could you understand how I feel, huh? How could you?! You don’t know what I’ve been through! You don’t know what I’ve done! No one does…” I rip the bandages on my arm open, and show him my mutilated flesh. He looks at me, a mixture of anger, sadness, and seriousness on his face. He lifts his forearm in front of me and pulls the sleeve of his jacket back harshly, revealing gnarled flesh. He’s shaking with anger.

“You know, I really do, Mark. Not only this, but I have a twitch in my left eye from withdrawals. Don’t you dare belittle my hardships, ‘cause I’ve had my fair share, too damn it!” He breathes heavily, his eyes look detached from the situation.

“Nate, I had no idea, please, calm down.” His hands fly to his head, and he rocks back and forth, hyperventilating. “Nathan! Nathan! It’s okay, I’m right here… Everything is alright…” I scoot next to him, put my arm over his shoulder, and take his hand in mine. He grips it so tight. I rub his shoulder lightly. Eventually his breathing slows, and he stares into his lap silently.

“Thank you…” He mumbles.

“No problem…”

“I… I’m sorry…”

“There’s no need to apologize to me…”

“Sometimes I just… I have flashbacks, and… I…”

“Don’t worry about it… I know of them all too well…”

“I wish I could help you, but truth be told, I’m no better…”

“You know what? No.” I state flatly.

“What?”

“I’ve decided something.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m not going to let them do this to us. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Yeah, but how? There’s nothing you can do…”

“No one deserves to feel like this… And I won’t rest until they’ve paid for the pain they’ve caused… We’ll help each other through this, Nathan. I know we will. What do you say? You up for doing something else besides giving up and giving in? Because I sure am.”

“I might just have to take you up on that offer.” He says smiling, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

“Then let’s go. I have to find my brother and right my wrongs.” I stand up and offer Nate a hand. He takes it, and I pull him to his feet. I squeeze his hand and exit the closet, heading towards the exit ladder. Our hands are still interlocked as we walk. It doesn’t feel weird, though. We’re in this together, and we need each other. We reach the ladder, and I release his hand to ascend it.

“Do you want me to stay here?” He asks timidly. “I just figured things may get a bit personal, so…”

“If you wouldn’t mind… I’ll be right back, just stay calm, and remember to breathe.”

“You got it.” I push the heavy metal door open and see the stars that sprinkle the sky. I finally climb outside. I hear him.

“Mark! Please! Answer me! Are you even out here…” I crouch behind some bushes, watching him. “Oh, this is all my fault… I should’ve looked more… Should’ve checked his bag… Should’ve gone sooner…” He sinks to his knees. “Mark, if you can hear me, I’m so sorry… And I forgive you… Please, brother… I love you so much… It would kill me to see you gone… Your life is precious, even if you don’t feel it’s so… It’s so precious to me… Please, just come out…” He glances around, searching, still not seeing me. “Little brother… Please…” I can’t take it anymore. I dart out of the bushes, run to him, crash into his lap, and wrap my arms around his torso.

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to… Tommy, I’m sorry.” He wraps his arms around me, and grips me tightly.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, I forgive you… I’m right here, everything is alright…”

“I want to do better… For you, for me, for mom, for Jack… I want to get better… I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore…”

“I know, Mark, I know… And I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore. And I’ll be here to help you. I promise.”

“Thank you… I don’t deserve you, Tommy… Not at all…” We stand up and enter the bunker once more. “Shit, did I really do that?” I can see his cut clearly in the light. “We’ve got to get you patched up.”

“Yeah, that’d be nice…” Nathan wedges himself underneath Tom’s other arm, and we drag him to the infirmary.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
THREE YEARS LATER

Things are great. We’ve learned more about the Militants… So many… Unsettling facts… We even located two of their bases… We’ve saved so many people… We’re about to rescue some more, right now in fact. I look at Thomas’s face, slightly illuminated by the moonlight. He grins at me. I shoot a glance at my other team members. Tonight it is Tom, Oliver, Ryan, Barry, Suzy, Nathan, Shane, and me. I look to Oliver for the signal. Once I receive it, I move closer to the building, still hidden by the trees. The truck pulls up to the garage door, a fresh batch of helpless victims. This was an all too familiar scene… Oliver signals to us once more and we surround the van, guns pointed at the driver-side door. 

“Open up!” Oliver yells. The driver slowly opens the door and climbs out, hands held high above his head. We never actually shoot them, the guns were just insurance. “Open the back door.” Oliver commanded. He was always so fearless during these missions. The driver slowly stumbles to the backdoor. I get ready for what comes next. The people full of fear in the back of the truck… Crying, scared, tired, weary souls taken from their homes in the middle of the night… The driver finally gets the lock off of the doors. He begins opening them slowly, and I prepare to guide the captives to the van to freedom. The doors swing open all the way… What…? It’s… Empty…

“Hold on.” Oliver says to us. We back away from the truck. A small object rolls next to his feet. “It’s an ambush! Take cover!” I dive to the ground. Oliver picks up the grenade, and throws it to where it came from. The blast nearly deafens me. I hear rustling in the trees. “Open fire!” Oliver yells. I grab my gun from my side and position it at the movement in the trees. Gunshots erupt all around me before a bullet actually leaves my gun. A body falls from the tree canopy where I took aim. I stare in terror at my victim… I watch them writhe on the ground. I didn’t kill them, thank god… I look behind me. A white fog starts filling the air. I hear Oliver yell. “It’s sleeping gas! Ru- AGH!” I hear his yells coming from the smoke. Oh god… I can’t move… I’m too terrified… Tom pulls me to my feet and drags me from the fog. I start to run ahead of him.

“Go, Mark! I’m right behind you!” I hear him yell behind me. I turn and see the fog fast approaching. But I don’t see him…

“Thomas!”

“Mark, run! Now!” I stare at the fog, trying to see him. I see some sort of movement. A masked figure sprints out of the white cloud. They press a mask over my face as well, then drag my arm further into the forest.

“No, wait! I have to find him!”

“There’s no time!” It’s Nathan.

“Nathan, please!” He shoves me into the van and climbs in after me. “Nate, let me go!” He holds me back.

“It’s too dangerous!” Suzy darts out of the woods and throws the passenger side door open, now slamming it shut behind her. Shane follows a few moments later. I look out into the woods with worry. Where are the others? 

“Tommy!” I scream loud and long into the night. I see movement, getting momentary relief. It is replaced by dread. The soldier fixates his eyes on me, standing there for a moment. The minute he opens his mouth, I understand why he hesitated.

“They’re over here!” A voice tinged with an Australian accent shouts. It’s him… I can still hear the calls of my friends. Yells, ringing into the night… It’s harrowing… I wish I could help… More rustling through the bushes indicates more Militants on the way.

“TOMMY!” I yell in desperation. His voice comes from somewhere in the forest.

“Go, Mark! Go now! Find me! I believe in you! I lo-” The gunshot is heard clear and crisp through the forest. Thomas yells, then falls silent… No… This can’t be happening… 

“Go, Shane! Now!” Suzy shouts. Shane floors it, sending Nathan and I flying towards the back of the van. I feel numb… He… He’s gone… Nate puts his hand on my shoulder.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done…”

“He died… For me…”

“What do you mean?”

“I was frozen in fear… He pulled me out of it…” I rub at the scars on my arm. I feel that thirst again, but not for water… 

“I’m so sorry, Mark… I wish I could do something, but…” I look up at him sadly. His face is contorted with sadness and fear. What’s wrong? “Just p-please… Don’t relapse again…” The pain in his voice causes my heart to sink even lower.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be going back to my old ways… My brother may have sacrificed himself tonight, but it will not be in vain… I’ll make sure of it…” I glance down at the mask in my hands… It’s time… 

10 MONTHS LATER

My walking turns into a small jog. As I turn the corner, I break into a sprint. This can’t be happening. I blaze past people in the hallway and ignore their questioning looks and calls. I just have to get away from here… I throw my door open and slam it shut behind me. I throw my helmet on the table. I clutch at my chest. My lungs burn like fire from the lack of oxygen. I throw myself onto the bed. A cry unlike I’ve ever heard before escapes my throat. I look at my knuckles. They’re already starting to bruise… I need to talk to him… I don’t care if it’s dangerous, I have to… I slide onto the floor on my knees, and feel around under the bed. I pull the box from under the bed and pull the necklace holding the key out of my shirt. Once opened, I rummage around in the case until I find the earpiece. I activate it, and shove it into my ear, then press a combination of buttons. I hear the light pinging noise in my ear for a moment before he finally picks up.

“Mark, what’s wrong? This is off protocol.”

“I just needed…” I sob.

“Oh god, are you okay?”

“I needed to talk to you…” I choke on my tears.

“Mark, you gotta calm down. What happened?”

“I can’t do this anymore… I-I just can’t…”

“Mark, listen to me. I need you to breathe, nice and slow, just like we always used to, okay?” He speaks so calmingly.

“O-Okay…” I don’t slow down.

“Mark. Do it with me, okay? Breathe in…” I hear his slow inhale and join him. “Breathe out…” I shakily blow air out of my mouth. “Good. 1…” We take another breath… “2, ah, Mark, stay with me, I’m right here, I’m here… 3… 4, keep going buddy, almost there… 5… There. Are you better now?” I nod before I realize he can’t see me.

“Y-Yes…” I say shakily.

“Good, you’re doing great, Mark… Do you want to tell me what happened now?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Alright, I’m listening…” I rub at my injured knuckles in silence. “Mark? Are you still there?”

“Yes…”

“It’s going to be okay, I promise… Did… Did they make you hurt someone again?”

“Yes… Oh, but Nathan, it’s so bad…”

“It’s going to be okay, Mark… They’ll understand once we save them, eh? Eh?”

“I don’t think they will, Nathan… It… It’s him… He’s here…”

“Who is, Mark? I need you to tell me.”

“Jack… Jack is here…”

“Oh…” I can tell he wasn’t expecting that… “Oh god, was it bad…?”

“It was horrible… My supervisor wouldn’t let me stop… I beat him… Over, and over… And a few days ago I… I saw their names in the computer and sent them all here, so they’d be together through this… Bob, Wade, Arin, Ryan, all of them… They all watched me do it… I watched his eyes roll into the back of his skull… Saw his body crumple to the ground…” My sentence turns into light sobs.

“I’m so sorry, Mark… I don’t know what to say…”

“I don’t know what to do… I’ve lost so much, Nathan… Too much… I just called you because… I can’t handle it anymore… I want this to just be over…”

“Mark, you went into this knowing it wouldn’t be easy… But you can’t let it stop you… Don’t let this get to you, let it fuel you… You have to keep going, for me, for… For Amy, for Thomas, and now for Jack…”

“You’re right… But… I’m caving in, Nathan… Everything I’ve been through is catching up to me… I don’t think I’m fit to lead anymore…”

“What are you saying, Mark? You are more than capable. The most capable out of all of us, I’d say… You have the most to fight for after all…”

“I know, but I feel like I’ve let everyone down…”

“Mark. Enough of this. You’re like a brother to me. You understood what I was going through when no one else did… You saved me… And I saved you… Look at how far you’ve come. No one can do what you’ve done…”

“But haven’t I been through enough already...? I just want it over… ”

“You know what? I’m tired of waiting around, too. We’re going to get you, and everyone out of there.”

“What?”

“I’m calling a meeting with the others. Mark, we’re going to do it. We’re going to pull the biggest rescue this organization has ever seen!”

“When?”

“One week’s time.”

“I… Thank you… So much…”

“No problem, Mark… Are you going to be okay?”

“You know what? For once, I think so.”

“Good. I want you to call me back in four hours, and I’ll let you know what we come up with.”

“Sounds like a plan… Wow… We’re actually going to do it…”

“Yeah, I guess we are… I have to go rally the troops, we’ll talk in four hour’s time.”

“See you then.”

“Bye, Mark… You can do this…” I remove the earpiece from my ear, and relax my muscles against the wall… Can I really…?

____________________________________________________________________________

PRESENT DAY

I brush my fingers over the old pictures and newspaper clippings. I close the door to the closet, revealing a masked figure leaning in the doorway. He pulls it off his head, and shakes his black locks out of his deep brown eyes. He smiles at me.

“So, it’s been a while, huh…?”

“It has…” I stare at the floor in silence for a second before looking up. I open my mouth to speak… Then at the same time we charge towards each other, crashing together in a hug.

“Oh I missed you so much, Mark…”

“I missed you, too, Nathan…” I squeeze him tighter and reposition my head on his shoulder a couple times. I can feel small tremors run through him. I do the same, trying not to cry… I pull away slightly, but still grip his hands in mine. We rest our foreheads against each other, staring at the ground.

“Let’s not do that again.” He laughs.

“Yeah, I know, it was too long to be apart.” I chuckle.

“How are you holding up?”

“Barely.” I say honestly.

“Yeah, pretty much.” We pull away from each other. “I hate to ask, but I have to… You stayed clean?”

“Yeah, yeah absolutely… You?”

“Yeah…” We both rub nervously at our arms.

“Four years now, we’ve held up…” I remark.

“Yeah, I guess so…” My eye twitches slightly, first time I’ve actually paid attention to it in months. I can see his is, too. “So I hear that we’ve got work to do…”

“Yeah, I guess so…”

“Well… Shall we?” He holds out his hand to me. I take it in mine.

“We shall.” We start off towards the conference room. This isn’t going to be easy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! As always, I'd love to hear your feedback! Thank you guys so much for sticking it out with me so far! And thank you to those who just joined this journey! I love all yo faces! Until next time! 
> 
> Oh! And before I forget, this puts us at about 4-6 years A.Y.T (After YouTube) a much more manageable time frame, if you ask me. I hope y'all are happy with that, 'cause that's where it should stay. I think...


	25. Wish We Could Turn Back Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally you will learn...  
> It's time to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! Make sure you read On The Road So Far pt. 4 because it's a new one, I just deleted an update chapter, so it looked like the number of chapters stayed the same. ANyways, crucial info in the last chapter, please just check. So, yes. It's the much awaited chapter! You finally get to find out how our favorite Irish green bean is doing! WOO! (srsly srry that I tortured some of you... oops...) I hope you enjoy it!!!

I brush my fingers over the deep scars in his cheek as he kneels over me. 

“How’d you get these?” I say shakily.

“Mark, believe it or not.” He tries his best to smile.

“Mark did that? Why?”

“Let’s just say he wasn’t having the best of days.” I lower my hand onto my chest.

“What makes a scar like that?”

“Broken bottle.” He says matter-of-factly. 

“Oh geez, must’ve been a really awful day… I think the worst scar I’m gonna have is this.” I glance at my newly bandaged arm.

“Ooh, yeah, that’ll be bad. I have another one on my calf.” He turns around and stands up, pointing to two dime-sized holes, one across from the other on his calf.

“How the hell…?”

“Bullet. On the night I got brought here. Mark was with me. He got out, I didn’t quite.” He pushes his pants back down his leg and sits again.

“He never mentioned you… Oh, sorry, I mean-”

“No it’s okay. He probably thinks I’m dead… He never saw me to think otherwise… There was so much fog...”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?”

“Getting there… Although, I don’t know if I’ll ever be fully okay again…”

“I don’t think any of us really will…” He examines my bandages further. “Well I mean, what can I say? Ross legitimately fixed you up. Must’ve had a change of heart. Do you have any idea why he would have such an astronomical change of heart?”

“When he talked to Robin… He kept going on… He… He walked in on, you know Matt, and I guess he saw a side of Matt he had never seen before… He said it scared him…”

“Jack.”

“Yes?”

“Tell me.” He has a take-no-bullshit tone.

“Tell you… What?”

“What is he doing to you?”

“I… I’ve told you before, interrogation, with, ya know, minor pain and stuff…” I sit up and stuff my hands in my lap. I don’t make eye contact with him… 

“Bullshit.”

“What? What else is there to tell?”

“Jack, you…” His voice trails off. “You have these nightmares, and you talk in your sleep.” My heart begins to race. He knows… “Is… Is he… Ugh, I’ll just say it straight up. Is he touching you?”

“He… I… No…” I turn my head away from him.

“Jack, don’t lie to me. I’ve heard you.” He pushes my chin back to face him.

“I… He just… Oh god…” Tears roll down my cheeks. Tom wraps me in his arms.

“Shh, shh… It’s okay, Jack…”

“I want it to stop, Tom… I-I can’t do anything… I’m helpless… When he… Fucking hell…”

“Jack, they’re coming. Tomorrow. I presume before he even comes to get you. Nothing’s going to happen to you, I promise…”

“How can you know?”

“I just do… He’ll have to go through me first, that’s how…”

“Thank you, Thomas…”

“We’re in this together, you hear me?” I nod in response. He pulls my head against his chest. I fall asleep there. Then come the dreams… I’m standing in the center of a large room, I can’t see where it begins and ends, there is a single spotlight on me. I look down. Shit. I’m standing in the open in my underwear… I hear his chuckle echo somewhere in the distance. My blood starts coursing through my body at an alarming rate. He steps slowly out of the darkness and moves towards me, grinning insanely. My heart begins racing. I feel my pulse in my ears… I turn and begin to run away from him. I glance back, and discover he’s disappeared. Where did he go? I turn to face forward and run straight into his arms. He traps me in them, squeezing tightly.

“Oh, hey there, Jackaboy. How’s it going?” I pull at his fingers, and thrash around, trying to throw him off. I dig my nails into his flesh, he releases me, and I stumble away from him. I run, but suddenly he’s in front of me again. I fall when I try to turn away. He walks towards me on the ground slowly. I crawl away. I turn and try to stand. My face turns straight into his upper thigh. He snatches my hair in his hand and pulls up sharply.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He pulls me to my feet by my hair. I throw my knee into his gut. He releases me and I dash backwards. He is there again and pushes me onto the ground. I crawl backwards once more.

“Oh, just stop already.” He says plainly. Suddenly, I can’t move. My limbs won’t obey me. He stoops down over me, placing one knee in between my legs, propping himself up with one arm, and caressing the side of my face with the other. 

“There, that’s better…” He smiles mischievously and drags his hand down my bare chest. No, no… This can’t be happening…

“Jack!” I hear someone yell in the distance. “JACK!” Where is it coming from? Matt pulls his arm back and slaps me across the face. I wince in pain, but when I open my eyes, I see Thomas standing over me, shaking me violently. “Jack, wake up! It’s just a dream!” I begin hyperventilating. I can’t control my breath… Thomas scoops me up in his arms and sits down, holding me in an embrace in his lap. “It’s okay Jack, he can’t hurt you now… H-He can’t… He won’t…” He rocks me back and forth. My breathing is a mixture of sobbing and hyperventilating. I feel dizzy. Tom cups the side of my stinging face in his hand. “Jack, it’s alright… It’s okay…” I nuzzle my head into his chest. “I’m sorry I slapped you, you just kept screaming…”

“Tommy… What am I gonna do?” I cry.

“We’re gonna fight, Jack… We’re gonna get away, I promise…”

“How can you still believe that, Thomas? It’s hopeless…”

“You want to know how? I’m following your advice, and I suggest you do the same. You helped me believe in something again, Jack. I know how you feel, like there’s no hope, but you reawakened hope in me… Hope that I never thought I’d see again…”

“I… I know, I just, he terrifies me…” I think back to his words that turned my veins to ice…

‘I’ll have to fuck that beautiful ass tomorrow…’ This sentence echoes through my mind…

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m terrified out of my mind, too… I have no guarantee of tomorrow, but I can guarantee that I won’t take it sitting down… And neither should you…”

“I’m just trying my best not to fall apart, Tom… And I think my warranty is about to expire…”

“If we’re going to continue with this metaphor, I’d like to receive an extended warranty, please… No matter how taxing it is…” He stares off to the side for a second, then turns his head towards me, raising an eyebrow. “Okay, I admit, that was pretty bad…” I smile.

“It really was…” We laugh.

“0/10 for lack of effort and creativity, Tom.” Oliver calls over to us.

“Oh, come on, a 0/10?” He calls back.

“Sorry, the votes are in, Tom.” Ryan replies. 

“Seriously dude, worst pun ever…” Barry sighs. We all snicker and chuckle.

“It feels good to laugh…” I say.

“Oh yes, it really does.” Oliver replies. “So while we’re on a topic of happiness,” He scoots closer to us. “what are we going to do when Robin comes for us?”

“Fight.” Thomas replies.

“Uh, Tommy?” Ryan asks. “Don’t know if you haven’t noticed, but we’re not exactly in shape.”

“And I know I’m a little rusty on my hand-to-hand combat.” Barry adds.

“Then let’s practice.” He responds. 

“What, here?” Oliver asks, extremely confused.

“Yeah, why not? A little bit of sparring to refresh the memory? What could go wrong?”

“I guess we could…” Ryan considers. “What do you say Oli? Barry? A little training? Just like old times?”

“Oh what the hell? Sure. I’m totally going to beat you both anyways.” Oliver replies.

“I’ll let you think that.” Barry laughs.

“Remember guys, just work on technique, don’t actually beat each other up.” Thomas chides them.

“You got it, chief.” Oliver says as he stands up, facing Ryan and Barry.

“So, what am I going to do?” I ask. “I’m not in shape, never really was, so…”

“I’ll teach you some of the basics. As much as you can do.”

“Sounds good.” I slide off of the bench, and stand in front of Tom, rubbing at my arm nervously.

“So, just start off with a simple fighting stance. Slight bend at the knee, arms forward, bent at the elbow, hands in fists.” I awkwardly mimic his stance. “Don’t be nervous. So because you’re a smaller person, it would probably be in your best interest to have a tighter stance. Lower to the ground, better protection of your innards, you know?” I nod and adjust my position. “Okay, so…” He claps his hands together, “to figure out how best you’ll fight, just avoid my punches.”

“Wait, what?” His fist flies towards me and I dash to the side almost too late. “Tom, I don’t know anything about fighting, you can’t just expect me to-” His foot starts flying towards my face at an alarming rate. I duck and dart to the side.

“Hit back.” I crouch under a fist.

“What?!” I jump over his leg.

“Well don’t just stand there, get back at me!” I side-step a punch.

“Thomas, I don’t think I…” His knee hurtles towards my gut. I jump and roll out of the way. He regains his stance and shifts his weight from one foot to the other, taunting me.

“Come on, Jack, what are you waiting for?” I finally take a swing towards his face. He dodges without skipping a beat. “Is that the best you got?” He taunts. I throw my foot towards his side. He merely steps out of the way. “Now that was just sad.” He stands there, staring at me with a smirk. I’m beginning to get frustrated with him. He dodges another swing. “Come on, Jack. Get low, short, fast, powerful strikes. Or continue sucking absolute ass! It’s your choice!” I’m fuming now. I feel a burst of adrenaline course through my veins. His fist flies through the air. I pivot left out of its path. He steps as he punches, leaving his right side exposed to me. I pull back my elbow and jab it into his ribs. It sends a jolt through the injured arm. I shake it off. He gasps at the sudden force. 

“Oh, geez, I’m sorry!” I quickly say.

“That all you got? Come on! That was a fly swat!” My face turns redder with anger. He tries to hook me on the side of my jaw, but I dip below it. Instead of springing backwards, I ball my left fist and jerk myself upwards, driving my fist into the underside of his jaw. He grunts and I hurl my knee into his gut. He stumbles backwards a bit. I see the opportunity and take it. In a flash, I shoot my left leg out and bend it, hooking my heel behind his knee. I jerk my leg back, temporarily disabling his knee. As he tries to catch himself, I plant my left foot on the ground, and draw up my right leg, thrusting my foot at his chest. His trips and flails onto his back. I regain my balance and stand, legs apart, fists held high over my chest. I breathe heavily. Tom stares at me in shock. I hear a slow clap coming from my left. I look over to see Oliver, Barry, and Ryan had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring at me, mouths agape. Ryan and Barry join Oliver in clapping, turning into genuine applause. I bring my feet to together and lace my fingers, blushing.

“How did you do that?” Oliver asks incredulously.

“I… I don’t know… I just… Did…” My face turns red with embarrassment. Thomas sits on the bench.

“I… No one has beaten me in hand-to-hand in years… Well, except Mark, but… You sure you’ve had no prior experience?”

“Yeah, I mean I think I’d know… Sorry…”

“Sorry?” He looks at me like I’m crazy and huffs. “Jack, that was amazing!”

“Seriously dude, that was fucking awesome…” Ryan adds.

“Thanks…”

“Well then,” Tom laughs. “I guess we know you’re light on your feet, and are damn terrifying at close range.”

“Yeah, but…” I trail off..

“What is it?”

“I don’t think I could do something like that, you know, on the spot…”

“I think you’ll do great when the time comes. Honestly, if you can beat Tom, you’re pretty much unstoppable.” Barry says seriously. I feel more confident now. I… I think I can do this… I have hope again… 

 

MARK’S POV

I stand at the front of the long table. They all look at me expectantly, waiting for me to talk.

“Hi.” I say smalley. I clear my throat, and swallow my tears. “So, if you don’t know why I’ve called you here today, it’s because we are about to pull one of the biggest rescue and retrieves and takedowns we’ve ever seen.” Some of them perk up at this, hungry for action. I press a button on the table, and holographic map of the Militant base shows up. 

“Wait a minute…” Suzy says. “We’re trying to take /this/ location?”

“That’s correct.” I reply.

“Fuck…” She sinks into her chair.

“Precisely. So I have a rough plan, but it needs major revisions. So I was thinking we’d have a team here monitoring camera feeds…” I point at the image, and an outline of a building materializes, six human outlines sit at computers inside. That leaves twentyfour of us left, correct?” Dan nods. “Dan and I will sneak in here and meet with Robin to get Jack.” I swirl my finger over the spot. Four human shapes fade in. One befringed, one red-haired, one blonde, one green-haired. My eye lingers on the green-haired hologram. “After that, five of you at each direction.” I wave my hand around and five holograms are positioned north, west, east, and south. “And all of you will take the building and retrieve Matt, who Robin has informed us may be here, here, or here.” Three yellow lights flicker to life spread about the map as I point. “That’s what I have so far, what do you all think?” I finally look up at them. They all stare at me silently, sadness in their eyes. “What?” Phil sighs.

“Mark.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but Matthew is our top priority in this mission. You need to be one of the ones looking for him. Someone else will get Jack.”

“What? No… No, I’ll-”

“Mark.” Felix cuts me off. “You have to. If we don’t get Matt, we fail, Mark. We’re going there to end this. Take down the Militants. To do that, we have to take down Matt. You’re the best out of all of us to do that.”

“Wait you dyed your hair?” The blue catches me off guard.

“Uh, yeah…”

“When did that happen?” He raises an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden subject change. “Never mind… But, I mean,” I scoff. What’s happening? I smile nervously, “Ken, back me up here.”

“They’re right, Mark.” He shifts his eyes from me to his hands nervously.

“What? You, too? Bob, Wade? No? Dan? Nathan…?” My hands fall to my side, my head sinks. “I… I just… I promised myself I would bring him back…”

“And you will, but you need to remember the main focus of the mission, Mark.” Sparrow responds.

“I am, but… I don’t know… I just… I feel like it needs to be me…” 

“Jack will be fine, Mark.” Dan says to me. “Phil and I will make sure he’s safe.” I sigh.

“Well, I see I won’t be able to change your minds, so reluctantly, fine, we’ll do it your way.”

“It’s for the best, Mark.” Nathan reassures me.

“Yeah, sure.” The holograms shift. Two befringed figures stand next to each other. The red-haired figure now stands at the head of the group. I sigh heavily. “Is everyone happy now?” They all nod solemnly. None of them will make eye contact with me. “So as I was saying, in the past, our guns have been for insurance only. This mission is different…”

“What are you saying?” Shane questions.

“I’m saying, if it comes down to it, don’t hesitate to shoot…” Several people shift uncomfortably in their chairs. I sigh heavily. “Shoot to kill…”

“I was afraid you’d say that…” Sparrow says sadly.

“I assure you, these are not good people… You have no reason to feel bad… You’d actually be doing the world a service…”

“I know…” Shane says. “It just still feels wrong…”

“I understand… So, continuing on, we’ll take four separate vans. One to each side of the building. We’ll get out, sneak past the outer guards, and from there…” I look around the room. “Raise hell…”

 

LATER

We have a plan now. I feel better about that. Everyone has cleared out of the room except for me and Nate.

“You want to have a proper chat, Mark? Just like old times?”

“That’d be amazing…” We stand up and return to our old room. We sit next to each other on the bed, just like we always used to. This room has seen the best of time and the worst of times… I tap my foot on the ground. I look over the floor. I stare at the huge but faint brown stains on the carpet… The blood we didn’t manage to get out… I look at the dent on the nightstand from where the bottle hit it… I look at the bed spread… Countless nights of comforting each other. Helping each other survive our own demons… Pulling various sharp objects away from each other… 

“It’s crazy, huh?” He breaks the silence.

“What?”

“How much shit can happen in such a short period of time.”

“Oh, yeah…”

“So, you probably don’t want to talk about it, but… Are you and Jack, you know… Together…?”

“Oh… Yeah, I guess we are…”

“Well congratulations.”

“Thanks… Although, I don’t suppose it did him much good, huh?”

“Well… I wouldn’t say that…”

“How can you not, Nathan?”

“Well, Mark, you see, you care about him enough to, stupidly mind you, throw yourself in the firing line for him… I wish I had someone who cared for me that much…”

“Hey, you know I’d do the same for you. I wish I could turn back time... I just feel like if I had never fallen in love… He’d be safer…”

“You know that’s a load of crap, right?”

“What?”

“So he was taken because of your relations… That’s not your fault. Your love isn’t bad, it’s the people keeping you apart that are bad…”

“I guess you’re right… I just feel like I failed him…”

“You haven’t yet. You only fail him when you stop caring about him.”

“I don’t think I’ll stop doing that anytime soon…”

“There, see? It’s going to be okay.”

“I sure hope so…”

“Now you need to get some sleep, dude. Big day tomorrow, eh?” He pats my shoulder as he gets up from the bed.

“Yeah… Good night…”

“Good night…” He begins to walk out of the room. I sweep my eyes around the room in confusion.

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“Where’d your bed go?”

“Oh, we moved it into another room to be able to take on all of the new recruits.”

“Oh, well then… Where are you sleeping?”

“I figured I’d just make a mat of blankets on the floor somewhere. It’s fine.”

“Are you kidding me? You need sleep, too, and there’s room enough for the both of us.” I scoot over to the other side of the bed. “I mean, only if you want…” I don’t want to force him to do anything.

“Really?”

“Sure, it’s up to you.”

“Yeah, yeah sure… Thanks…” He climbs underneath the covers next to me. I turn away from him.

“Good night.”

“Night.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah, it’s gonna be a crazy one…”

“Tell me about it…” I scoff. After a while I hear his breathing even out. He’s finally asleep. I don’t think I can sleep… He begins shifting in the bed. Shoot, did I wake him? Suddenly I feel his chest against my back, and his arm drapes over my shoulder. I chuckle to myself. He always did move in his sleep… I feel so bad for him… He’s been through so much… We both have… I intend to put a stop to that tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! It really makes my day to see you all! Honestly, thank you for all of your amazing support throughout this, I wouldn't still be here if it weren't for your encouragement. So sincerely, thank you. <3


	26. To the Good Old Days...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Look at that! I did two updates in two days! WOO! Achievements and whatnot! Enjoy!

MARK’S POV

The van pulls along through the snow, hitting several potholes in the road. It feels as if we run over every one of them. Large flakes of ice pelt the windshield, Dan’s knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel. As good a driver as he is, the roads are hard to navigate tonight. I feel a tightness in my chest. Will this actually work? Will we make it out? Will Jack and I ever see each other again? Correction. Will we ever be the same? I am snapped from my thoughts by Nate placing his hand on my shoulder. He smiles lightly. I return the smile before reverting to an emotionless expression. He puts his arm behind my back and moves closer. I rest my head on his shoulder.

“You alright?” He asks, resting his head in my hair.

“No… But I will be…”

“Good…” He rubs my arm and squeezes me tighter. I didn’t deserve him as a friend… He’s done so much for me… And what have I done…? I’ve burdened him with myself…

“We’re approaching the destination, Mark…” Dan says quietly, pulling me from my thoughts.

“Alright, you know what that means.”

“Yep. Lights off. Oh god, why did it have to snow?”

“Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, but, erm, someone pass me the night vision goggles, please.” Felix passes them forward.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

"Alright guys and gals, we'll be there in about five minutes." Dan says into his earpiece. Phil grabs his hand and squeezes it. I look over at Bob and Wade. Wade smiles nervously at me, while Bob fiddles with his vest anxiously. Felix takes deep breaths, and Ken stares out of the window.

"Almost there…" I say. I feel Nate flinch underneath me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, it's fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah…" His breathing is heavier. "Just… Just nerves…"

"Tell me about it…" The car slows to a stop, perfectly hidden by the trees… Just as it was a year ago… It’s time… I open the door and look out into trees, all glazed in a thin layer of ice and snow. It looks almost peaceful… Beautiful… Enchanting… Well it would if I didn’t know what these woods held… I take a deep breath before jumping out of the van. I hear the light crunch of snow under my feet as the cold sucks the air from my lungs. My breath swirls around me in clouds. God it’s cold… I clear my throat before speaking into my mic.

“Can I get an ETA guys?” I hear the others exit the van behind me.

“The van’s in position.” I hear Lilly respond.

“Just pulling in.” Sparrow replies.

“Ready for phase two.” Suzy says stoically.

“Matt, Ryan, how are the camera feeds?”

“We’ve got six people northside, and five everywhere else.” Ryan responds.

“Give me one more second…” Matt says, furiously typing. “Okay, the camera feeds have been put on a loop for the Militants. They won’t even know you’re there.”

“Thank you, guys. Alright now, the rest of you, check your teams. We’ll move out in two.” I turn back towards my team. Dan helps Phil adjust his vest, Bob and Wade assess their weapons, Felix ties his shoes, Ken lifts the visor on his helmet, and Nathan turns from the van and walks over to me, smiling.

“You excited?” He laughs lightly.

“I wouldn’t call it excited…”

"Oh?"

"I prefer the term, 'dying inside'."

"Ah, I see. Well not for much longer, eh?" He hands me a helmet and slips his own on. I slide the helmet over my head, and push the visor back. “I don’t know how you wore one of these nearly 24/7 for the past year.” I laugh.

“You get used to it… Are we all good to go?" I ask the team. They all shake their heads slightly. I look over at Dan and nod. He nods back and begins walking off with Phil towards the side door. I press the button on my earpiece. "Alright guys, going into phase two. Stay sharp. Stay alert. Stay silent. And above all, stay safe.” I tread lightly towards the glow in the distance. I signal back to my friends to follow, Nate stays close to my side. I pull out the tranq gun as we walk and check the ammo. Completely full. I have ten rounds until I have to reload. Better spend them wisely. I see the building rise above the trees. Large spotlights illuminate the path in front of us. I glance back at my team and place my finger over my lip for complete silence. I point at a large boulder that rises from the ground, and cock my head. The spotlight sweeps over the area, and we jump behind trees, hearts racing, nearly tripping over our own feet. That was too close for comfort. I give them a signal. Quick as a flash, we dart behind the rocks, completely hidden from view. I glance around the edge of the boulder. Two Militants stand guard at either side of a door, one walks around the right side of the building, and three more on the left. I duck back behind the stone, and brush my hands along the ground. Felix gives me an inquisitive look. Once I find what I’m looking for, I crawl along the rock, and pitch the object over my head. ‘What?’ Felix mouths. I put my finger up and listen to the thud of the rock, and the ceasing of footsteps. The footsteps pick up again, then stop. I cock the tranquilizer and stand, swiftly swinging my arm over the boulder to steady my aim. I see him, aiming his gun into the woods, sweeping it back and forth. I rest my finger lightly over the trigger, taking aim. I pull the trigger, sending a small dart whizzing away from me and towards the guard. He spasms slightly as the needle lodges into his neck. He feels around, and pulls the dart out of his flesh. He stares at it in his hand, but before he can call to his friends, he falls to the ground with a thud. I lower myself back below the rock. Felix stares at me, his mouth hangs open in wonder. I shrug my shoulders.

"Did you hear that?" I hear one of the door guards ask.

"Hear what?"

"It was a sorta… I don't know, come with me."

"Whatever Ethan, I'm sure it was nothing." I hear a pair of footsteps.

"What the hell?" I return to peer above the boulder, and take aim quickly, firing once, shifting slightly, then firing again. Two more bodies hit the pavement. Bob and Wade now look at me incredulously. I guess they didn't know how much experience I actually had. I hold my gun out to the side and fire it thrice without looking. Another three thuds. I mean, I have to show off a bit. 'How the hell?' Bob mouths. I shrug my shoulders again. I sweep the gun over the area again, looking for movement. I see nothing, and finally stand up. My friends do the same. I press my earpiece.

"North side is taken care of. Give me an update if you can."

Suzy's voice comes over the comm. system, "Coast is clear."

"Same here." Says Lilly.

"Yeah, they're out cold." Sparrow replies.

"Okay. Alright. You know what to do. Get the badges, visors down, sneak in."

"You got it!" Sparrow responds. I look over at my teammates.

They all still gawk at me. Bob clears his throat.

"Dude, how the hell did you do that?" I smile sheepishly. Nathan steps forward.

"Told you he was the best we have." He pats my shoulder.

Felix looks at Ken who doesn't seem to be surprised, "You knew he could do this?"

"Well I kind of supposed. You know, from when I thought he was a Militant. He was a bit of a big shot over there. Very well trained."

"Just…" Wade thinks for a moment. "Wow…"

"Thanks…" I rub the back of my neck for a moment. "Alright, let's get going…" We find a safe way down the hill, and reach the unconscious Militants. I bend down over one of them and retrieve their badge. After pocketing it, I pull a zip tie out of my pocket and restrain his hands.

I address the team, “Alright, all of you repeat this process and meet back here.” Felix eyes the body nervously. “Don’t worry, I promise you they’re not dead.”

“O-Okay…” He says nervously. I stand by the entrance, waiting for everyone. One by one, they stand with me.

“Alright everyone, visors down, and whatever you do, don’t remove them. We’ll go in, spread out, but not too much. We’re trying to find Matt, and hack into the head of command. Bob, that’s you. Wade and Ken, keep guard, to make sure Bob isn’t interrupted. You remember where central command is?” They nod. “Good. Felix and Nathan, you will help me take on Matt, or at least find him.” They nod. “After we get him or after ten minutes, whichever comes first, Robert and Marzia will set off the alarm, getting Robin to transfer Jack, Phil and Dan will grab them and run our way, we jump in the van and we’re out of here, you got all that?”

“I’m sorry, what was your name again?” Felix laughs nervously.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, we’re gonna do this.” I press the button once more, “Alright guys, we’re going in… Good luck… To all of you…” I slide the visor back over my face and scan the card on the reader. The door swings open. I look back and nod. It’s time… We enter the building, and go our separate ways…

 

JACK’S POV

“It’s gotta be soon, right Tommy?”

“I’m sure it’ll be any minute now, Jack…”

“Ooh, I can not wait for this.” Oliver says excitedly. 

“Remember, be cautious.” Barry says. We sit in silence, awaiting the alarm. I tap my foot, and pick at my nails.

“Hey, don’t rip those off.” Thomas says.

“Hmm?” I look up at him.

“Your nails, you might need ‘em. You know, as weapons. May be some of the only ones you have.”

“I guess so. I didn’t even think about that. Thanks.”

“No problem.” At some point I drifted off to sleep because now I’m awoken by an alarm blaring. I blink my eyes open and cover my ears. This is just how that awful night started. My arm starts hurting just at the thought of it.. Tom stands above me, holding his hand out. I take it, and he swiftly pulls me to my feet. 

“It’s time, Jack…” He smiles with excitement. My heart races wildly. Sure, we had talked about it, but now it was actually happening… I can’t believe it… I can barely hear myself think over the blaring alarm. I hear muffled speech on the other side of the door.

“There’s been a breach! Robin, transfer them down a level! I gotta find Matt!”

“You got it!” My heart jumps at the sound of a door unlocking. It swings open. Robin looks at all of us. “Wait, there are more of- Nevermind, let’s get the hell out of here!” He turns and walks down the hall. One by one, we step out of the dark, and into the red flashing lights of the hallway. It feels strange to be in this hallway, not restrained, or at gunpoint, or being pushed or shoved… Or… Touched… 

“Let’s go! Now! Dan and Phil should be close!” Robin begins running down a hall. I follow at the back of the group, sprinting. Suddenly, a man darts out of a side hallway, and begins running at me.

“Thomas!” I yell, beginning to slow down.

“You can do it! Remember, get low!” I take deep breaths as I pick up the pace again. The man charging at me seems to falter a bit, appearing confused at my newfound speed. He puts up his fist, planning to knock me out. Once he is a few yards in front of me, I leap into the air, right leg positioned outward. My foot connects with his knee, and keeps going. I hear a sick ripping sound as I drive myself forward. I stumble off to the left and catch myself. I turn and hook him in the jaw with my fist, and he crumples to the ground. I take off towards my friends.

“Jack, that was amazing!” Thomas calls back.

“How did I do that?!”

“I don’t know, but whatever it was, don’t stop!” We begin turning down a hall, racing along as fast as we can, but I am forced to stop dead as a hand clamps over my mouth and the muzzle of a gun presses deep into the flesh of my temple. The rest of my body continues moving, and I am jerked back by my head. I can already feel the bruises forming from the grip over my mouth. I breathe heavily through my nose. What’s going on?

“Now where do you think you’re going?” I hear someone chuckle. My blood turns to ice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry...
> 
> But hey...
> 
> I will be updating again, probably tonight...
> 
> It'll be much shorter... 
> 
> And...
> 
> It may be even worse...
> 
> Muahaha...
> 
> See you laters, doods!


	27. But Now We're Stressed Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, iz me agaaaiinnn! I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> *THIS JUST IN* Pieceofseptipliertrash named "Most Hated Author" in the cliffhanger category. Will she listen to the cries of her readers? Or continue torturing them relentlessly with cliffhangers? Tune in next time to find out!
> 
> EDIT: WOOO! This is now my most-clicked fic! Surpassing 1900, on our way to 2000. I never thought that could happen. Thank you all soooo much for everything!!!!

MARK'S POV

"Mark! Go! We'll hold 'em back!"

"No Nathan! I don't want to leave you!

"I'll be fine, go find Matt!"

"God, why did they set the alarm off early?!"

"We must've missed someone outside! MARK! GO! NOW!" He commands, slightly frightening me. I step back. He stares at me intensely.

"I… Okay." I turn and run off looking for Matt. I look ahead and see someone's leg as they run off down a hall. I dash after them. As I turn down the hall, they've disappeared. Where the hell…?

"Oh hey, Mark. Long time no see."

The voice comes from behind me. I begin to face him.

"Ah! Don't turn around, Mark. I'll kill you before you even get the chance to draw your weapon."

I lower my hand from my holster.

"Well let's talk this out, then. You don't want to make any rash-" A door slams behind me. I whirl around and leap towards the door, drawing my weapon. I throw the door open and hold my gun out in front of me. I pull the trigger and fire at him. He dives behind a counter. Shit… But… It wasn't just him. Was that Ross? I couldn't tell. I continue firing round after round at the cabinets, leaving the last little section of the counter left.

"Come on!" I yell at him. "It's over, Matt! You lost!" I see a slight movement at the end of the counter. I fire. They duck back. I shoot in all directions of the cabinet. I don't even know if the bullets are going through.

"FISCHBACH!" I barely hear through the gunshots. I cease fire. "I wouldn't keep shooting if I were you!" He yells maniacally.

"Oh, and why is that?! So you can get away again?!"

"Oh, no not at all. It's just, I mean, I don't know about you, but if it were me…" He stands but it’s not him… Well it is him, but he's standing behind someone. "If it were me, I wouldn't want to accidently hit him…” He laughs. My heart feels like it's about to burst from my chest. Tears stream down his face, he can barely stand, his green hair is wild. But there is more… A gun is pressed against his forehead. Matt peeks out from around his head.

“Wouldn’t wanna hurt our little Jackaboy, now would we?” His hand is resting on Jack’s hip. He rubs his hand up and down his side slightly. I feel like my legs are about to give out underneath me.

“Don’t worry Jack, it’s gonna be alright…” I say croakily. He just sobs quietly.

“Aw, well go on Jack, you can talk.”

“M-Mark, go. W-While you still can. P-Please.” His breathing is erratic.

“No, no I’m not leaving here without you.”

“Y-You have to, Mark.”

Matt sneers, “Well, personally, I’d listen to him, Mark. Besides, you won’t want to see what I’m gonna do to him. Ain’t that right, Jack?” Jack turns his head as far away from Matt as he can.

“You will not hurt him.”

“Says who?” He laughs. “Well, I mean, it appears to me like I’m the one in control here.”

“Please, let’s just talk about this.”

“No. We will not talk about this. You will turn around, leave, and never return. In exchange, Jack lives.”

“Please, stop this. I’m begging you.”

“Why?!” He’s yelling now, tears form in his eyes. “Why should I?! You didn’t stop! You could’ve saved her! But you didn’t!”

“What are you going on about?”

“You know what I’m going on about. July 2nd, 2016, at 11:58 am, you were driving down the highway. At that same time, she was on the road. The crash happened right in front of you. And what did you do? You kept driving. You put her in your rearview mirror until she disappeared. 12:03, she was swallowed by the flames… If you had stopped, you could… Could’ve…” Tears stream down his face. Oh my god… He’s talking about Steph… 

“That’s what this is about, Matt? How could I have known? If I had known the car was going to explode, I would’ve gotten her out! You can not pin her on me, Matt! It’s not logical!” We stand in silence for a moment. I take a deep breath. “Look, I am sorry for what happened to her, but I can assure you, I am not to blame. It was the man that hit her, not me.”

“It’s too late to go back now, Mark.” I lift my hands up to calm him and step towards him slowly. “What are you doing? Hey, stay back!” He tightens his grip on Jack. I stop for a second, but continue taking steps towards him. “STAY BACK! I’LL DO IT MARK!” He slides the gun down Jack’s face and pushes it into the flesh under his chin. Jack inhales sharply, and whines, like an injured puppy. I freeze in my tracks, and step back a bit.

“Please, Matt. Don’t do this, end this violence.” His eyes are wild. He places his thumb over the hammer, and pulls it down until it clicks. Jack squirms in his grip, grabbing at the arm over his chest. “Matthew. Please, I’m begging you…” Tears roll down my face… 

 

The gunshot echoes throughout the halls…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oopsie...


	28. It's Never Over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckfuckfuckfuck you all will hate me sooo much! Woooo! hooray! Enjoy!
> 
> Well, I mean first you'll love me, but then that burning hatred will return tenfold... Have funnnn!
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: 2000 HITS BABY! WOOOOOO! THANK YOU ALL SO GOSHDARNFRICKIN MUCH! I COULD NEVER HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THANK YOU!

MARK’S POV

It’s hard to describe. I feel like I’m falling. Down, down, down straight through the earth, a never ending hell. Yet at the same time, I’m standing here, at the center of the room. My ears are ringing, blotting out all other sound. Am I still breathing? Is my heart still beating? I can’t tell… I look at them, standing there, but I don’t register what I’m actually seeing. My tears are blinding… Blood drips from the lips, and dribbles down the chin. He clings to Jack… Wait. What am I seeing…? Matt crumples to the ground, nearly dragging Jack down with him. He clutches at his chest, blood seeps through his fingers. Harsh choking noises escape his throat. He tries to breath, but blood continues to flow from his mouth. He’s on his back, slightly shaking. Then, all at once, the shaking stops, and his head falls to the side. Jack is still standing… He’s still alive… He stares at me, and tries to take a step forward, stumbling. I rush to him to catch him, and entangle him in my arms. We cry into each other’s shoulders, both shaking… But breathing… Alive… 

“It’s okay, Jack, we’re safe now… We’re safe…” I stroke his back lightly. I finally open my eyes, and see him… I freeze. No, it can’t be him… He’s dead… I must be hallucinating… I must be… Thomas stands there, arm held out in front of him, gun pointed, finger resting over the trigger… He drops his arm to his side, it swings loosely. He looks exhausted, but relieved… It must be a mirage, it has to be…

“Tommy…?” I question shakily.

“Hey, little brother…” He smiles. I hold one of my arms out. He walks over and embraces Jack and I…

“You… You’re alive…” I cry.

“I am, Mark, I am…”

“I missed you so much…”

“I missed you, too. Now let’s get out of here…”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” 

“No! Wait! Please just listen to me!” I turn my head sharply. Suzy and Holly aim their guns at a man. Suzy kicks him to the ground. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me!”

“It’s too late Ross. You had your chance.” Holly barks coldly. He scrambles backwards on the floor, right into my knees… He freezes. He slowly turns to look up at me.

“Mark, I-” 

I draw my weapon…

 

JACK’S POV

Ross begs on the floor at Mark’s feet, Mark draws his gun and calmly places it on Ross’s forehead. He’s a mess of a human being on the floor.

“M-Mark, p-please…” Ross whimpers. I stand there for a moment. I walk over to Mark, and gently place my hand on his shoulder.

“Mark, wait…” I go to say, but he cuts me off.

“For what? What’s the problem? This /thing/ ratted us out that night! He got Thomas taken, he set Matt free, he took you! Hell, he was the one that treated you like a piece of software!”

“Please just wait a minute, Mark…” He also saved my life, I think to myself… Mark pulls the hammer down and adjusts his grip on the gun.

“No, Mark, don’t!” I pull on his shoulder, but he doesn’t budge.

“Jack, stay back! I-I have to do this! I have to…” I can’t stop him… He’s gonna kill him… Unless… 

I dart forward and shove Ross backwards, whirling around, facing Mark, the gun is now poised on my forehead. I wrap my hands around his white knuckles, over the gun.

“I SAID STOP MARK!” He blinks, staring at me down the barrel of the gun. Rage clouds his eyes, his vision, his judgement. “Please, Mark, no more killing. Please just put the gun down…” My breath is shaky. He inhales deeply, and blinks several times.

“Jack, I…” He starts crying, his grip loosens around the gun, and I pull it from his fingers, removing the magazine. He collapses onto his knees in front of me, holding his head in his hands. I push myself towards him, and place my hands on either side of his head, pulling him into my chest. He wraps his arms around me, and buries his head in my shoulder.

“Jack, I’m so sorry… So, so sorry…”

“It’s alright, love. It’s okay… Everything is going to be okay…” 

What happened next went by in a blur…

A single gunshot… Mark’s entire body flinches against me… Everyone screams… Thomas raises his weapon and fires it at the ground several times… I follow the direction of his arm, and see Matt’s arm fall, a recently fired gun in his now dead fingers… I feel a hot, thick liquid against my chest… I pull back, looking at Mark’s chest, still holding onto his head… The bright crimson soaks through his shirt… I look back up at him. He stares at me blankly… A bit of blood seeps out of his mouth… No… No, this isn’t happening… It can’t be… I place my hand over the hole in his chest, trying to impossibly stop the blood flow…  
I can’t lose him…  
Not now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Well shit, that just makes me an awful person at this point...


	29. Falling Apart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... Are you guys okay...? No? Oh... Sorry... Yeah... I'm an awful human bean, but I promise it will get better! (sooner or later...) Here's another chapter for you guys! I thought I'd actually give you a longer chapter instead of those tiny things. I hope you enjoy it!

I can’t see… I hear some muffled noises, but they sound like they are light years away… I try to open my eyes, but I can’t… I try to move, but my limbs won’t obey… I grasp at the sounds… Is that…? Ken’s voice…?

“...just crashed. Soon as he got here and hasn’t…” I hear bits and pieces of a conversation. I can’t tell who the other voice belongs to.

“...but what about Mark…?” I hear them ask. Mark? What’s wrong with Mark?

“...into surgery soon…”

“Oh…”

“...doesn’t wake up soon after, I doubt he’ll make…” What’s going on? What happened to Mark? Where am I? Why can’t I see? I try with all my might to open my eyes. It takes all my strength to see two little slits of light. As my eyes adjust to the bright light, I see someone with raven black hair and brown eyes squinting at me. He looks up at someone to my right.

“Hey, uh, Ken?”

“What?”

“Does it look like he’s waking up to you?”

“Let me see…” Ken stands over me now. “Jack? Are you awake? Can you hear me?” I begin to panic. Alarms blare all around me. “Hey, hey, Jack, I need you to calm down for me, please.” He looks panicked as he glances at monitors above my head. “Nathan, Felix you need to get out of here now!” Wait, Felix is here? I try to yell to tell Ken to let him stay. To let me see him. But the words don’t come.

“I don’t want to just leave him, Ken.” Says the familiar swedish accent.

“Felix, get the fuck out of here, now! You’re just making it worse!”

“But-”

“Ah, shit! I’m gonna have to put him under again! Get out!”

Put me under? No. No, I don’t want to go back to that void of nothingness… No, wait… Wait…

I slip far away…

____________________________________________________________________________

I can hear again. I open my eyes wide, the lights blind me. Felix sits in a chair at my bedside. He looks awful. So tired, so weary… His head hangs down. He’s asleep. Suddenly, he inhales sharply, rubbing at his eyes. He stretches, and yawns. His eyes finally land on me.

“Jack?”

I try to speak, but what comes out is a hoarse choke. My throat is so dry…

“No, no, don’t try to talk. It’s okay. Thank god you’re awake. Oh, you’re probably thirsty, huh? Do you think you can at least swallow some water?” I try to nod, but I can’t force my muscles to do it. My heart rate begins to accelerate again. “No, no, Jack, it’s alright, I’m right here. You have to take is slow. Just blink twice for yes, once for no.” I slowly blink once, then twice. “Good.” He reaches over me, and grabs a glass of water. He stands over me, and lifts my head up slightly with his hand, bringing the cup of water to my lips with the other. “Little sips for now, Jack.” Water hits my lips and I’m convinced it was the most refreshing sip of water I’ve ever had. As the liquid hits my mouth, it feels like sand and tumbleweeds are being washed away. I can barely swallow, but I manage to down the water.

“Thanks.” My own voice startles me. It sounds like it comes from the mouth of a dying man. Who knows? Maybe I am dying, I can’t tell at this point.

“It’s so good to see you awake. We were getting worried.”

“What happened?” I croak. Felix’s eyes grow a bit wider and he freezes in place for a moment, staring at me.

“You mean you don’t remember?”

“Absolutely nothing…” He scrunches his face in sadness and worry. “Felix? What’s wrong with me?” Tears start to swell up in my eyes.

“Well, nothing really that we can tell. Besides some minor bumps and bruises, you’re alright.”

“Then why am I here?”

“I believe you slipped into what Ken called a catatonic state. Sometimes can cause coma-like symptoms, caused by an excess of stress, emotions, and depression.” He repeats it verbatim, like he had asked about it often.

“Coma-like symptoms? You mean I’ve-”

“Yeah… Four days. Ken said it was your brain’s way of coping with a flurry of emotions it didn’t know what to do with.”

“Flurry of emotions… What happened?”

“I… I don’t think it’s my place to say… Just, you crashed when we got back from the mission…”

“Mission? What mission? Got back? To where?”

“You really don’t remember anything?” He raises an eyebrow at me.

“No… Wait, where’s Mark?” Felix’s mouth falls open slightly, he looks at me like I’ve just told him a family member had died.

“He’s, um… He’s fine.” He takes a deep breath.

“Felix look at me.” He keeps avoiding my gaze. “What happened?” He swallows deeply, I see a tear fall down the side of his face. “Felix, please just look at me.” He finally does. His face is red, cheeks stained with fresh tears.

“Jack, I’m sorry he… Never mind, what matters is that you’re going to be alright.

“Felix, please just tell me. Stop treating me like an injured puppy, I can handle myself. You’re only making it worse by not telling me.”

“I know, I just… Fine… Jack, he-” Ken bursts through the door.

“Felix?” He looks at me now. “He’s awake? Why didn’t you tell me? Felix, I need you to leave.” My heart picks up the pace.

“I’m staying here, Ken.” The beeping on the monitor gets more frequent.

“Felix, I’m ordering you to leave.”

“No, wait-” I try to say, but I choke on my words.

“Felix! Out! Now!” Felix sits back down in the chair and folds his arms over his chest. “Holly! Suzy! Get him out now!” They enter the room and put their hands on his shoulders.

“What the hell?! Let go of me! Javla helvete!” They drag him out of the room.

“Shit!” Ken exclaims next to me. I’m sick of hearing alarms… He pushes a few buttons on the IV drip. I feel the thick drugs seep into my system. I slip away from consciousness once more…  
____________________________________________________________________________

Waking up this time was much harder… Ken had used a lot more drugs… Felix is once again sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He looks nearly ten times worse. The circles under his eyes are darker, deeper. He looks skinnier, if that’s even possible. His cheekbones show more prominently, tendons and bones in his neck are more defined.

“How many days?” I say plainly, startling him awake.

“What?”

“How. Many. Days.”

“Five…” He says lowly, looking at me sadly.

“Shit.”

“Yeah… Wait, did you just wiggle your fingers?”

“Huh?” I look down at my hands. I open and close them. I can move them. I can move again… “Yeah, yeah I did… I can feel them again…”

“I’m glad. I was worried you’d be a lazy sack of shit for the rest of your life, honestly.” He grins.

“Ah, fuck off, mate.”

“Never.” I chuckle slightly. My entire body aches. “Do you remember anything about last time you were awake?”

“No, not much, just a lot of yelling…” I concentrate hard on the movement of my fingers. I lift my arm slightly, with much difficulty. After much struggle, I’m able to reach for the cup of water.

“Wait, I’ll get it for you.” Felix begins to stand.

“No.” He sits back down. “I need to do this on my own.” I wrap my fingers around the cup and lift it slightly. It takes all my strength not to drop it. I put it to my lips and relish in the cool liquid. It feels so good…

“How do you feel?”

“Like shit, but I’ll be okay, so long as Ken doesn’t knock me out again.”

“Yeah, don’t be too mad at him, he’s just really worried about you, and having to deal with Mark at the same time is hard on him…” I go to ask about Mark again, but there’s a knock at the door. I’m able to turn my head slightly, and see Tom in the doorway. He smiles at Felix, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. He looks even worse than Felix. His eyes… They look years older… They are bloodshot, puffy, and watery. New lines and wrinkles surround them. His lids droop low, he looks as if he’s about to fall asleep standing up…

“Hey, Felix, right? Sorry, still trying to learn all of your names.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Don’t worry about it, you got my name right at least, how are you Tom?”

“Honestly, tired. I’m so worried about Mark, Ken was telling me he doesn’t think…” Felix motions wildly. “What…?” Tom’s eyes land on me. “Oh! You’re awake! Oh thank god! Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better.”

“I bet. Anything I can get you?”

“I have something in mind…”

“And what’s that?” He chuckles slightly.

“I need someone to tell me what’s wrong with my boyfriend, right. The fuck. Now.” I glance back and forth between them, they avoid my glare. “Well I’m waiting…” They don’t respond. “If you don’t tell me right now, I’ll scream for Ken, and he’ll probably put me under again, this time for who knows how long. So, those beans… Spill them.” They both sigh heavily.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Tom asks.

“Yes. Please, it’s killing me not knowing.” I say helplessly. Tears roll down my cheeks.

“Alright. Just promise me you’ll remain calm?” I nod lightly.

“So…” Felix begins. “You were in the Militant base, and we were there to extract you… S-Something went wrong… And you see, Mark… He got hurt really bad…”

“We brought him here as fast as we could…” Tom continues for him. “We got him medical attention as fast as we could… He underwent an emergency surgery… Ken did his best to patch him up… That was nine days ago… He… He still hasn’t woken up…”

I lay back in the bed, speechless… “Do… Do you think he will… Is he gonna…”

“We don’t know…” Felix whimpers softly.

“Oh god…” Tears flow like a river from my eyes… “Where is he?”

“In the next room.” Tom replies.

“Take me to him.” I demand.

“Jack, we can’t…”

“It’s either you help me get to him, or you let me hurt myself trying to get to him alone. Your choice.” Felix looks at Tom, then back at me.

“Okay.” He sighs.

“What? Are you crazy?” Tom asks.

“You heard him. If he gets hurt trying to get to him, we’ll be to blame. We can at least get him there safely.”

“I guess you’re right, but Jack, the moment things start to go south, I will personally drag you back in here.”

“Understood.” Felix gets my IV ready to be moved. Tom brings the wheelchair over to us. Tom lifts my frail body from the bed and sets me gently in the wheelchair. Felix checks my IV one more time before looking up at Tom.

“Go check the hallway and Mark’s room for Ken. Don’t want him walking in.”

“You got it.” Tom leaves, and returns a moment later, holding the door open. “Just got him to go get some sleep for once. We’re clear.” Felix pushes me out into the hall, rolling the IV stand alongside me. Squeaking, turning wheels echo down the hall until we reach a door. Thomas walks in front of me and puts his hand on the doorknob. He pauses there for a second, before turning around to face me.

“Look, Jack, you should know, before we go in there… Let’s just say… It’s not good. It’s awful, quite frankly, and I want you to realize that before you see him…”

“I’m ready.” Thomas sighs heavily before giving the door a push. A rush of chemical disinfectant smells assault my nose. I scrunch up my face as it burns my nostrils. There is another smell there, just barely masked by the antibacterial… It has a distinctly metallic scent. The foul iron smell of blood… Felix pushes me inside, I instantly see a bed to my left. I slowly glance up at the occupant. I clasp my hands over my mouth. Oh god… No… Countless tubes and wires snake up the bed and are attached at various points on his body… I look at the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, but he's not really sucking air in… A machine pumps oxygen in and out of his lungs… Several blood-stained bandages wrap across his chest, a tube comes out from underneath them. It deposits blood and other fluids into a bag on the side of the bed… Blood is crusted all over his chest, dried smudges cover his face… A bag drips fluid into a tube that is inserted in his arm… His red hair is a mess… I finally register the beeping of the heart monitor. The blips are so far apart, so few… A tear finally falls from my eye… I had been speechless up until this point. That single tear had opened the floodgates as tears freely fell down my cheeks. No noise escapes my mouth, it's that kind of cry that happens when you're trying to be strong… But you falter… The kind of crying that happens when there's nothing you can do… Felix and Tom stand in silence, trying to glance at me without staring. They think I don't notice them, but I do. I look up at Felix, he looks at me like I'm a crying infant, not knowing how to fix it, or how to dry the tears.

"Bring me closer?" I say softly, almost a whisper, otherwise I fear I'll break down.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me worriedly. I nod sadly, and look back at the mangled form of my boyfriend. Felix slowly pushes me up next to his head. He looks so gaunt… So lifeless… I glance at his hand. Some medical device is clipped over his finger. I raise my hand a little, then put it back in my lap.

"Don't be scared. You can touch him." Tom says to me reassuringly. I look at him, vision blurred by tears.

"Can you leave me alone for a minute?" I say shakily.

"Jack, I don't think-" Felix goes to say, but Tom interrupts.

"Sure. Only a couple minutes. Come on Felix." I smile appreciatively at him as they exit the room. The door closes and we are alone… I lift my hand weakly and cautiously. I tap the back of his index finger lightly and gasp. It's so cold… I wrap my fingers around his, being careful not to mess up the tubes and wires. His fingers feel stiff. If I couldn't hear the heart monitor, I would've thought he were already dead… I use what little strength I have in my legs to move closer to him. I lift my hand over his head and smooth back the wild red hair. There, that looks a little better… I lean in close to his ear.

"Mark, I…" I swallow my tears. "I don't know if you can hear me, I know I could some of the time, but… Mark, please just wake up… I miss you, so much… If you can hear me, please just open your eyes, for me… I need you…” I rub the back of his hand with my thumb as I try to regain composure… I gasp suddenly as I think I feel his hand twitch. "Mark? Can you hear me? Please, hear me… I… I love you… So much…” I wipe away tears and run my fingers through my hair. I struggle to push myself up in the chair. I try to lean in as close as I can, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Please, you have to wake up…" I lift his fingers to my lips and kiss them, longing for their warmth and comfort again. A knock at the door startles me. I quickly place Mark's hand back at his side. Felix and Tom walk in, their heads hanging low. I see why when Ken marches into the room.

“Are you serious? You actually let him out?”

“We had no choice! He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Felix responds angrily.

“ken…” I say softly. He doesn’t hear me.

“That doesn’t mean you should disobey me and bring him here against orders!” He yells back.

“Now hold on.” Tom says, holding his hands up. “Last time I checked, you weren’t the boss of us.”

“guys…”

“If you haven’t noticed, we’re in a state of emergency, and I am the doctor! I know what’s best!” That statement reminds me of something Mark used to yell. I smile at the thought.

“No, you don’t, Ken! If you don’t recall, you caused Jack to freak out last time!”

“Me? That was not me! That was you!”

I clear my throat, “Ken, will you kindly shut the fuck up please?” He gawks at me, mouth hanging open slightly. “Perhaps some customer feedback would help.” I say angrily. “I, for one, would like to set it straight that you took some of my best friends, some of the people that knew me the most away from me when I needed them the most.” I stare at him angrily. He stands there nervously, seeming almost embarrassed.

“I… I’m sorry I freaked out…” He says softly.

“Ken, I am okay… And I’m going to be okay, I promise. It’s just… I… I had to see him…” I trail off.

“No, no, you’re right. I was too worried with your physical well being, I kinda forgot about your emotional well being… I’m sorry…”

“I forgive you. It’s okay.”

“I hate to say this, but you need rest, Jack…”

“Trust me, I believe you.” I say, yawning. “I’ll go back now… I did what I wanted to do anyways…” I glance back sadly at Mark, rubbing his shoulder lightly. Felix walks over and begins to push me out of the door. “Hey Ken?” I look up at him.

“Yeah, Jack?” 

“Could you put a blanket on him? He feels cold.”

“Will do.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Felix brings me back to my room. He slides the IV back to it’s place at the head of the bed. Tom lifts me out of the chair, and lays me back on the bed. I sit in silence the entire time. I’m so emotionally drained. Tom pulls blankets over me. They go to leave the room, but Thomas hangs back in the doorway.

“Good night, Jack…”

“Night… And thank you… For everything… If it weren’t for you, I’d have been dead a long time ago…”

“You’re welcome.” He smiles sadly, and closes the door behind him.

 

MARK’S POV

I sit at the table, checking twitter. I watch Jack pay the cashier, and lift the steaming hot cups from the counter. He glides smoothly over to me, placing one of the cups in front of me, and slides into the opposite booth. His smile is beautiful. He laces his fingers around his cup and lifts it to his lips, blowing on it.

“So what are you up to?” He asks.

“Nothing much, about to ask you, do you want to gram this?” 

“Sure.” I pull out my phone and switch it to the forward facing camera. Jack grabs my hand across the table as I lift the phone to take a picture. I smile, wanting to cherish this moment forever… It was the simple moments… He still holds my hand as I examine the picture.

“Lemme see!” He says eagerly. It turned out great. I especially love the way the sunlight hit Jack’s green hair so perfectly, seeming to outline his head in pure gold. “That one’s good, what do you think?”

“I think you’re perfect.” I tease.

“Oh, you’re so embarrassing!”

“I know. I try my best.” I chuckle. He laughs his wonderful, contagious laugh. He squeezes my hand.

“Hey, Mark?”

“Yeah?” I look up from my coffee. Jack’s face looks serious. “What’s wrong?”

“I… I love you…So much…”

‘I love you, too. Is something the matter?” He stands up, and kisses my forehead lightly. He sits back down and bring my fingers to his lips. 

“Please, you have to wake up…” He says softly.

“What? Jack, you’re scaring me.” He kisses the tips of my fingers before releasing them. He stands up and leaves the booth. “Jack, where are you going? What’s going on?” He stands at the door, smiling at me sadly, before disappearing out of it, onto the sidewalk. “Jack! Wait!” I dash to the door, and pull it open swiftly. “Come-! Back…” I expect to run after him in the street… But the city is gone… All that remains is a white void. What’s going on? I turn back to the shop, but it too has disappeared. Suddenly, I’m falling. I hover in the center of this white void on my back. Suddenly the space appears to be getting brighter, a faint ringing can be heard. My chest tightens up. An immense pain starts up just to the right of my heart. I try to grip at my chest, but my limbs won’t obey. The light gets brighter and the ringing gets louder. I feel as though my head may burst. What’s happening to me? Where is Jack? The light sears my vision, my eardrums nearly bleed at the awful noise. My chest is killing me. It’s too much to handle… 

I slip away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
>  
> 
> Still hate me, huh?
> 
> Probably...


	30. Hope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft brown eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, dudes! It's like actual happiness! It feels weird, but it should be clear skies from now on! (with minor turbulence every once in a while simply because I'm me...) I hope you enjoy it!

Ken looks at Felix with tired eyes.

“I don’t know what else to do, Felix… He’s not looking good at all…” He rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Well we can’t give up, Ken. It would break his heart…” He looks over at the sleeping form of Jack in the chair by Mark’s bed.

“It’s been thirteen days… Things are not in his favor…” Jack shifts in his chair and stretches, yawning. 

“Top of the morning to ya.” He smiles.

“Morning. Do you want to be alone?” Felix asks.

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Jack says nervously, but sweetly.

“Sure, no problem. Come on, Ken.” They exit… 

Leaving the crying and the dying to themselves… 

 

MARK’S POV

It’s become more regular. Being pulled to the brink of consciousness by the softness of his voice. Somewhere close to my ear, his voice fills my mind,

“Good morning, love. How are we today?” He waits for a moment, as if giving me time to answer. I want to scream… Scream to him that I'm here… But I can't. I just can't and it’s tearing me up inside. “Hey, that heartbeat looks a little stronger, eh?” Another longer pause.

"I'm doing well, Ken took the IV out, and I'm slowly regaining my appetite. It's slow going, but…" He sighs for a long time. He sniffles. "Ken says…" He takes a deep breath. "Ken says that you can't hear me." His voice cracks with sobs and tears. It's so frustrating. I want to open my eyes, sit up, and dry his tears… But this damn pain in my chest won't let me. This weight on my body won't lift away and set me free…

"But… I refuse to believe that… I know you're there. You have to be. You have to…" 

Oh god, my heart is slowly and painfully breaking, and I can't even move to stop it…

"I'm trying to be strong. For you, for them, but I don't know how much longer I can stay afloat… Mark, I love you with all of my heart, you just… You can't die. I mean, we were just getting started…" He laughs lightly through the tears. I faintly feel something graze my fingers. He must be holding my hand. I try to sigh, but I still don’t have control over my own lungs. How am I even still alive? How am I breathing? How did I get here? All questions I fear may never be answered. There is a hole in my memory, I know that much. Am I alive? Is this heaven or hell? Am I damned for eternity to hear Jack so distraught…? So frail…? There is some pressure on my forehead, Jack kisses me. ‘Love, I’m right here!’ My mind screams. How can I make you know? I feel myself slipping going far away once more… Wait a minute… I hadn’t even thought of it. Did I…? Feel something? Yes! I can faintly feel the pressure of Jack’s hand on mine! I felt the kiss on my forehead! Wait! I can’t go out now! No! I need to wake up, but the more I struggle to engage my muscles, the further I slip away…

So far, far away…

 

JACK’S POV

Felix pokes his head in the door.

“Do you want some breakfast?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.”

“You need to eat something.”

“I will.”

“Will you at least walk around a little?”

‘No thanks.”

“Jack, you need to get out of this room at some point.”

“I know, I just…” I shake my jacket sleeves over my hands and pull my knees to my chest. I rest my head on them. “I don’t know what to do anymore, Felix.”

“Have hope. That’s all we can do.”

“But where does one find hope in all of this? It’s not exactly a common staple these days.”

“I see hope in you. In the strength you’ve had in all of this.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. His gaze is genuine. I scoff, “You must be joking. I don’t know where you’ve been looking, but my strength is no more. Never had much in the first place.”

“Are you kidding me? Look at what you’ve been through! I hate to be grim, but if it were me, well I’d be dead. Maybe even by my own hands…” He stares at his lap, not wanting to meet my gaze.

“Don’t say that.”

“But I’m serious! You have showed me that despite all odds, you can survive. You both have.” He gestures to Mark. “How do you do it?”

“I…” I think for a moment, deciding my words carefully. “I don’t quite know how, but despite what Ken says, I just have this gut feeling that everything is going to be okay… I just do…”

“Your ability to stay positive never ceases to amaze me.” I hear his stomach growl.

“You can go get some breakfast. You don’t have to stay here with me.”

“I think I might just have to. I’m starving. I’ll be back later.”

“See you.” I watch him close the door, then go back to resting my head on my knees. I hug them tight, trying to hold on… After staring at the floor for a while, blinking the tears from my eyes, I look up at Mark. 

God, I almost turned away. I almost missed them. Two soft brown eyes are lazily focused on me. I shake my head and blink several times. I… I’m not hallucinating… I stand and quickly walk to him, nearly tripping over myself.

“Mark?” I squeak. He blinks slowly. I grab his hand in mine, squeezing it lightly. His eyes grow wider at the contact. His pupils shrink. They dart all around… I know what part of the process comes next… 

“Mark, stay calm, I’m right here.” I say calmly. “Don’t try to talk, or move, it’ll just send your heartrate up. You need to take it slow.” Fear floods his eyes. He looks down at the tube in his mouth. “It’s okay, just let it breathe for you for now. I promise, everything's alright.” I brush his hair out of his eyes and caress the side of his face. He slightly leans into it, closing his eyes, finally relaxing. “There that’s better. You’re doing great.” I lean down and plant a kiss on his cheek. I hear the door knob turning. Felix walks in smiling. Once his eyes land on me over Mark, the smile fades a bit.

“Felix, go get Ken. Now.” I say.

“Jack? What’s going-”

“Now, Felix!” I bark in a low voice. He looks startled, and backs out of the room slowly before turning to run down the hall. “Mark, can you open your eyes for me?” They flutter around before landing on me. “Good, that’s good. Stay focused on me, Mark.” I run my fingers through his red locks slowly, trying to comfort him. I don’t know if I’m even helping. Ken bursts through the door.

“Jack, what is it?”

“Come here.” He walks over to me. “Look.” He stares down at him. Mark’s eyes move to Ken. 

“Oh, you bastard.” He smiles, chuckling to himself. “Hey, Mark, you in there, bud?” Ken leans closer to Mark, who blinks a couple of times. “You’re doing great. Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. We’re gonna fix you right up, I promise.” Ken’s eyes dart around all of the monitors, he types at a keyboard. He quickly checks his IV, his lung drainage tube, and the ventilator. He looks up at the heart monitor, grinning. “Do you see that, Jack? Stronger than it’s ever been! The damn bastard is rising from the dead!” He laughs. I breathe a sigh of relief. I smile at Mark. His eyes smile through pain. I put my hand on the side of his face, and lean down, placing a kiss on his cheek. I lean further, bringing my lips to his ear.

“I knew you hadn’t given up… Thank you.” I murmur into his ear before standing up. “Ken?”

“Hmm?” He looks up from his clipboard.

“Thank you so much…”

“No problem, Jack… I’m glad you didn’t give up on him. To be honest, I almost did, but he’s back. It’s a damn miracle…” 

I stand there lost in thought… It really is… My love is back from the dead… His fingers squeeze mine. I gasp.

“Ken, he can move!” I exclaim in delight.

“What already?” He looks surprised. “My god, resurrection and movement all in one day!” After a while of checking, adjusting, and observation, Ken finishes up and walks to the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Thanks.” The door shuts with a click. I stand over him, still holding his hand. “How’re you feeling?” He looks at me annoyed as if to say, ‘What do you think?’ “Right, right. I wish you could talk, but Ken said you can’t take the ventilator out until tomorrow.” He appears to be thinking for a moment, before weakly lifting his arm and pointing to a table. I turn and see a notepad and a pen. I bring it to him, and place the pen in his hand, holding the pad for him. He looks up to the ceiling, thinking for a moment, then begins writing. Once he’s finished, I raise the notepad to my face and laugh.

“Hi.” It says.

“Hello.” I chuckle. He smiles around the tube in his mouth. My stomach growls rather loudly. He gestures for me to let him write. He finishes, and I look at the paper.

“You eat today?” It reads.

“Not much. I had a couple grapes earlier.” He scribbles on the paper.

“Eat.” He gives me a look like a demanding parent.

“I’m fine.”

“Eat.” He writes again.

“Seriously, I’m okay. Besides, I can’t just leave you.” He raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side. He begins underlining and circling the word ‘eat’. “Mark…” He continues underlining. “I said I’m fine.” He presses the tip of the pen harder into the paper, nearly poking a hole in it. “Fine then. I’ll go get food.” He looks up at me, satisfied. “Happy now?” He nods slightly. “Okay, I’m gonna go grab something. Remember, if something feels wrong, just press that button and Ken will be right in.” He gives me a thumbs up. “I’ll see you in a minute.” I begin walking out of the door, but am stopped by lots of scratching and tapping of a pen. Mark’s look tells me to wait. “What is it?” He beckons me back with his free hand and begins scribbling on the paper again. I walk back over and look down at it. A smile pulls at the corners of my lips.

“<3 u”

“I love you, too ya big doof.” His cheeks raise in a smile. “Alright, I’m gonna go now.” I pause at the door and look back at him. “Don’t go anywhere now, you hear?” I snicker as he rolls his eyes at me. “Be right back.” He waves to me weakly as I close the door. I take a deep breath, trying to clear my head. I smooth down my shirt and seek out the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> SO, how're we holding up gang? Feeling good? Feeling funky fresh? 
> 
> ...
> 
> Why did I say that...? Oi, never mind, see y'all soon! <3 u!


End file.
